Choices Define
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Hanson Haddock joins the Berkian Military after bonding with the rarest of dragons, a Night Fury he names Toothless at fourteen years old. He vanishes without a trace for eight years, but what happens when his friends find him living at Fort Riddari when they arrive there, and he gets introduced as the Drill Sergeant for their military training?
1. Found

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

Character&Dragon List:

 _Lieutenant Colonel:_ **Hanson Hiccup Haddock** (Hiccup)-Owner of **Toothless** the Night Fury  
 **Hazel Hope Haddock** : Daughter of Caylee Bog and Hanson Haddock-Owner of **Sunset** the Terrible Terror  
 **Caleb Hiccup Bog** : Son of Caylee Bog-Owner of **Fireball** the Terrible Terror  
 _First Lieutenant:_ **Caylee Bog** (Camicazi)-Owner of **Acida** the Changewing  
 _Chief of Police:_ **Steven Haddock** (Stoick)-Owner of **Skullcrusher** the Rumblehorn  
 _Sergeant 1st Class:_ **Aubree Hofferson** (Astrid)-Owner of **Stormfly** the Deadly Nadder  
 _Private 1st Class:_ **Heather Bazerk** (Heather)-Owner of **Windshear** the Razorwhip  
 _Private:_ **Dustin Bazerk** (Dagur)-Owner of **Shattermaster** the Gronckle  
 _Private 1_ _st_ _Class:_ **Franklin Ingerman** (Fishlegs)-Owner of **Meatlug** the Gronckle  
 _Private:_ **Raelyn Thorston** (Ruffnut)-Owner of **Barf** the right head of a Hideous Zippleback  
 _Private:_ **Taylor Thorston** (Tuffnut)-Owner of **Belch** the left head of a Hideous Zippleback  
 _Private:_ **Sawyer Jorgenson** (Snotlout)-Owner of **Hookfang** the Monstrous Nightmare  
 _Private:_ **Grant Larsen** (Gustav)-Owner of **Fanghook** the Monstrous Nightmare  
 _2nd Lieutenant:_ **Thatcher Hedsen** (Thuggary)-Owner of **Thornado** the Thunderdrum  
 _Specialist:_ **Eli Trapp** (Eret)-Owner of **Wavewing** the Thunderdrum  
 _Master Sergeant:_ **Vincent Grimborn** (Viggo)-Owner of **Smoke** the left head of a Hideous Zippleback  
 _Staff Sergeant:_ **Ricky Grimborn** (Ryker)-Owner of **Spark** the right head of a Hideous Zippleback  
 _Private 1st Class:_ **Sylvia Ostbarg** (OC)-Owner of **Blazeburn** the Monstrous Nightmare  
 _Specialist:_ **Ella Solveig** (OC)-Owner of **Silverfire** the Razorwhip  
 _Major:_ **Gregory Belmore** (Gobber)-Owner of **Grump** the Hotburple  
 _Sergeant Major of the Army:_ **Aiden Trecher** (Alvin)-Owner of **Dewdrop** the Raincutter

1; Found

A young male with auburn hair and emerald green eyes sat at his desk while going over a few documents and files. Beside him laying down on a large slab of heated rock was his faithful Night Fury dragon. At the front of the desk and door showed the name; **Lieutenant Colonel Hanson H. Haddock**. Hanson gave a drawn out sigh as he placed the papers down next to his laptop, with his elbows propped up on the desk, he now held his head in frustration. A headache he had for the last two hours was slowly turning into a migraine and he already took two maximum strength aspirins to deal with it however, it wasn't working as well as he had hoped. His all black dragon with some lighter patches of dark gray and green eyes lifted its head up to look at him and give a croon.

"Yeah, I'm okay, bud," Hanson replied as he offered a smile and leaned over to rub the top of his friend's head. The dragon tilted his head a bit as if to ask 'are you sure?'. It was their bond, understanding one another even though they didn't speak the same language but it was evident that his draconic friend understood him and could respond with head nods or noises depending on the situation. Hanson glanced over his desk to the phone on the right, a mobile phone and radio lying beside it. Slightly off to the right side of the desk sat a lamp and his laptop. In front of him was riddled with papers he had to go over and honestly didn't want to. Under the lamp was a few photographs, they always brought a smile to his face.

They were pictures of his life when he was younger, back then he was carefree and had a small group of friends up until he was fifteen when he made a decision to change everything because he wanted more and the opportunities were endless. Aside from the pictures of Hanson with people close to him, there was one of the people he used to be friends with. His friends that he had met in the sixth grade, people he lost contact with when he made his choice to join the military after bonding with his Night Fury friend who he called, Toothless. Hanson lifted the picture and looked at it; it seemed like forever since he had seen them when in truth, it had only been eight years. The last time he saw them he was fourteen years old, and it was a month into freshman year of high school being October in the year 2008, now he was twenty-three and living on a military base.

"Times were simpler back then, weren't they, Toothless?" Hanson stated softly as he took a glance at each of his five friends. "I wonder what all of them are up to these days," he added before placing the picture back in its place and sighing, he had to finish going over all this before the day was over and then he was eating dinner, catching a shower, and going to sleep early. However, just as he was about to start again, three knocks were heard as Hanson towards the door to his office. "Come in," he said. The door opened to reveal a man standing with his legs together, one arm at his side, and the other in a salute while wearing a green, tan, and brown camouflage patterned uniform before Hanson. "At ease, soldier. What can I do for you?"

"This just faxed in from the Berk recruitment office, it must have come to our section by accident, but it's for you according to the cover page, sir," the soldier said to Hanson who held out his hand out, and the male handed it over,

"Appears that a minuscule group are leaving for Reception Battalion at Fort Doragon and will be moving forward to this base for their training. Two from Berserker Island, one from Hysteria, and seven from Berk," the man added. Hanson glanced over the page now before placing it down and looking to the soldier.

"Thank you, Corporal. You can go now," Hanson dismissed him, the soldier then saluted before turning and leaving the office while closing the door behind him. Hanson looked at the fax again, so recruits from Berserker Island and Hysteria Isle were being sent to Berk because the bases didn't have room or trainers to take them.

All together with the Berk recruits, there would be ten coming to his base in a weeks time for military training. Hanson now had to find a place for them and a Drill Sergeant who could take ten more to train. The most interesting part of the entire letter was that he knew six of the recruits that were coming, they were old friends of his. Wouldn't this be fun for them to see him after eight years since he vanished without a trace when he joined up after meeting Toothless? Because he wasn't stressed enough as it was, and the headache he had just turned into a full on migraine. Such was his job of being Lieutenant Colonel and the commanding officer of Fort Riddari military base.

(A Week Later-Fort Doragon)

It had been a very long few weeks for the group of six friends who all joined the military together, and even made four new friends during the last four days at Reception Battalion where they set up their military records, got their uniforms, learned to work on a schedule, got their pictures taken, and received their dog tags. The four they met were from other islands: two from Berserker Island, a brother/sister pair, then a lone girl from Hysteria Isle. Now the ten of them were on a bus heading to Fort Riddari for their Basic, Advanced, and Dragon training.

A few of them bonded on their own which led to the decisions to join because the military offered the best dragon training around, others hadn't bonded but would get the chance to do so after Basic and Advanced were over. With them loaded up, a man in uniform came aboard to do roll call.

"Listen up for your name, you hear it and raise your hand. Aubree Hofferson, Heather Bazerk, Raelyn Thorston, Sylvia Ostbarg?" The four girls put their hands up slowly. "Franklin Ingerman, Eli Trapp, Sawyer Jorgenson, Grant Larsen, Taylor Thorston, Dustin Bazerk?" the six males raised their hands silently. "Good. Then we're on our way to Fort Riddari, I've not received word on who your Drill Sergeant will be yet but told it would be decided when you arrive," the soldier said.

The man sat down, and the bus doors closed as they were off for the hour ride to the military base where they would be living for the next few months. Basic was nine weeks, their Advanced would be at least five, and Dragon Training wasn't given a select time frame. They were told that it depended on how much they knew and how well they did.

"You're silent, Aubree, are you okay?" asked Heather, a twenty-three-year-old female with dark brown hair and green eyes. Younger sister to Dustin who had red hair and green eyes.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about an old friend we haven't heard from in years," Aubree smiled a little, she had bright blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, you mean Hanson? It's been what, eight years now since we've seen him?" Franklin, a full figured male with short blond hair and green eyes questioned.

"Face it, Aubs, we're never gonna see him again. He bailed a month into freshman year, and no one has seen hide or hair of him since, not even his father who is chief of Berk police department. Thor knows you have a serious crush on Hanson Haddock and you have since the seventh grade," Raelyn sighed, she had pale blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was a twin to Taylor. If it weren't for Raelyn's braids, they honestly couldn't be told apart.

"I think his Dad knows where he is. Come on; there's no way that Hanson at fifteen could have just left without someone noticing. His father would have had the entire department looking for him, and when we asked about it, his father just stayed calm and said Hanson left on his own. I'm sticking to my theory and saying that Steven Haddock knows where Hanson is and won't tell." Aubree huffed.

"Whatever you say, girl," Raelyn shrugged while Aubree closed her eyes and tried to relax. It had been a long time, and she missed him terribly. Aubree pulled her thoughts from Hanson while going back and remembering how she got to where she was right now on a military bus to Fort Riddari. Aubree had always loved the military and told herself she would join after high school but then her mother got sick and that took up a lot of her time. Just a year ago, her mother passed away but not before telling Aubree to follow her dreams. That's why she joined the Berkian Military a month ago, but she never understood why the others had done the same.

Sawyer, a male with brown hair and blue eyes joined because his father had been military and wanted him to follow in his footsteps. Grant was a mini-Sawyer and did everything he did to be just like him. Franklin had bonded with a female Gronckle that he named Meatlug and one of the best dragon training programs happened to be within the Berkian Military. As for Raelyn and Taylor, Aubree hadn't a clue what made them join. Her theory was because they wanted to have dragons and in the military, that was possible to happen. Aubree also didn't know why Heather, Dustin, Eli, and Sylvia had joined either, all she knew was that Eli was from Berk and had attended a private school and the others were from different islands.

Heather and Dustin mentioned bonding with dragons so Aubree felt that might have something to do with their joining, but Sylvia on the other hand, she had no idea and didn't care really. Right now, she just wanted to get to Fort Riddari, eat, and get some sleep. Reception Battalion had been hard, and they all needed to take is easy for a day but warned that wouldn't happen when they began their actual training. Aubree put her head on the rest and closed her eyes, in about forty-five minutes they would be arriving.

(Fort Riddari)

Hanson checked with all of his Drill Sergeants, and none of them had room to take ten more, or they were already too far into training to add more and get them caught up fast. This made things complicated for him, but nevertheless, he figured it out when he received word that the bus carrying the ten recruits would be arriving in ten minutes.

"I guess I'll have to train them. What joy for me. Up for a fly, Toothless?" Hanson asked as his dragon instantly stood and rushed over. Hanson laughed a little as he pulled out his mask and slid it on before getting on Toothless's back while they took to the sky with a roar. Nothing beat being up in the air, the feeling of flying so high and fast was indescribable.

(Ten Minutes Later)

The bus pulled up as they were ordered off in an orderly fashion. Standing before them was a man wearing a black, brown, and green uniform. The male had black hair and brown eyes while he stood at parade rest, eyeing them over. "So these are the new recruits?" he finally asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hedsen." the soldier from the bus saluted him.

"Thank you. As you were," Lieutenant Hedsen ordered, the soldier hurried off leaving the recruits. "Welcome to Fort Riddari military base, recruits. Your home for the next few months of training and then, not sure where you will be placed afterward. That is up to the base leader," he began. "I am Lieutenant Thatcher Hedsen, second highest rank at this base and second in command to the Lieutenant Colonel, base leader. Any questions?"

"Just one," Dustin put a finger up as Thatcher nodded to him, "Are you...are Drill Sergeant. They told us on the bus that one hadn't been picked yet," he asked.

"Unfortunately, all the Drill Sergeants are occupied with other groups that are much farther along in training, or they don't have the room in their barrack for more recruits. The base leader has taken it upon himself to train you; he'll be here soon. He's just off flying on his dragon," Thatcher chuckled a little looking up as the recruits did as well to see a Night Fury soaring through the sky doing a series of rolls and loop-de-loops with a man dressed in a black and gray uniform wearing a mask over his face.

"Holy...Odin! Is that a Night Fury?!" Franklin squealed excitedly.

"Sure is. Only one found in about fifty years and belongs to the Lieutenant Colonel." Thatcher smiled.

"When do...we get to see our dragons?" Heather asked nervously.

"Soon. They arrived ahead of you and are in the stables; the Lieutenant Colonel will explain everything. Here he comes now," Thatcher informed as the Night Fury came in for a landing and the man on his back climbed off then rubbed his dragon's head.

"Nice flying, bud." the man said as the dragon crooned in response, it was now that he looked towards them. Hanson took a deep breath; he was going to be training them so he couldn't very well hide who he was.

"Lieutenant Colonel, these are the ten recruits for you. Should I take them to the barrack by your office?" Thatcher offered a firm salute.

"I'll take it from here, Lieutenant Hedsen, thank you. Why not round up the Grimborn brothers and have them meet you there? We'll be along soon," Hanson suggested.

"Aye, aye sir." Thatcher smiled and headed off.

"I'm sure Thatch gave a welcome to the base words already so that I won't repeat them. Due to the circumstances of limited space in barracks or Drill Sergeants, I will be training you the next few months." Hanson greeted them while standing at parade rest with his feet shoulder width apart and hands behind his back. He grinned beneath his mask, it was great to see his old friends again, they looked so different, but he guessed that eight years would do that to a person. "I'll be honest, it's awesome to see some of you again," he added and saw their confused faces. Hanson placed his hands on the mask and pulled it off then tucked it under his arm.

The shock washed over Aubree, Franklin, Grant, Sawyer, Taylor, and Raelyn as they saw the man standing before them. "HANSON!?" they shouted all at once as Hanson chuckled a little.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Hanson smiled to them.


	2. The Start

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

2; The Start

{Aubree's POV}

I could not believe my eyes when the man before us took off his helmet that seemed to double as a mask also, and it turned out to be Hanson Haddock. The man we haven't seen in eight years because he just didn't show up one day and although we called and texted his number, even asked his father where he was, Hanson just vanished without a trace, and we had been wondering where he was ever since. Now here he was standing before us as our Drill Sergeant and to top it off, Hanson was introduced to us as the Lieutenant Colonel and base leader of Fort Riddari. That meant to us that Hanson is the Lieutenant-Colonel and commanding officer of this station we were at for the next few months for training. So many things didn't make sense, and I know that Sawyer, Franklin, Raelyn, Taylor, Grant, and myself all wanted answers.

"Wait a second. You called him Hanson, is this the guy you were talking about on the bus ride here? The friend you haven't seen in eight years?" asked Dustin curiously.

"Hanson, I don't understand this. Is this where you've been all this time? An hour and thirty minutes away?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah, what gives? You ride a freaking Night Fury?!" Sawyer added to the list of questions.

"You're the base leader of Fort Riddari?" Grant chimed in.

"You're Lieutenant Colonel?" Franklin asked.

{Hanson's POV}

I honestly expected something like this to happen after I saw the master list of the ten recruits coming to this base for training. I knew they would be surprised and ask a bunch of questions about where I had been, why I didn't tell them, why I have a Night Fury. I'll admit that it was superb to see them again after so many years. However, they weren't here to learn about me and why I did the things I did. I would tell them eventually, just not today. There was a lot to do, and this was going to suck for me to do, I didn't have a choice.

"That is enough!" I yelled at them as they instantly silenced themselves and stood quiet, my six old friends looking at me in shock that I raised my voice to them of all people considering that we all used to be close friends. Given how one of the soldiers had asked if I was the one they were talking about on the bus ride to Fort Riddari then it seemed to me that they had still wondered what happened to me eight years ago. "I understand you are shocked to see me after so long, but you are not here to question me. I'll answer this one set of questions, and that is it. Understood?"

I watched them nod slowly, "Yes, this is where I have been for eight years. Toothless here is my bonded dragon, we've been together since I was fifteen. I am the base leader of Fort Riddari and holding the current rank of Lieutenant Colonel. There isn't anything more to understand about this. I joined the military eight years ago after bonding with Toothless; my father knows where I am and he lives ten minutes from base." I stated firmly.

"But why-" I put my hand up to stop Franklin from asking the inevitable question of why didn't I just tell them before I left or stay in contact.

"I was busy between training, tours of duty, and jumping ranks. I didn't exactly have time to pull out my phone and call old friends of mine to say 'Hey, I'm in the military, so you know. Oh, and I bonded with the rarest of dragons. Also, I'm living on base at Fort Riddari'. You would do what you are now, demanding answers that I don't have to give you." I saw their eyes widen at how I spoke to them; it was rare back then that I ever got mad. I closed my eyes and took a breath before looking to them again, "As I said, you are not here for me. You are here for training, and that became my job to do, grab your bags from below the bus. And yes, that is an order,"

Seeing as they didn't have a choice in the matter, they slowly turned to get their bags they received at Reception Battalion plus their personal belongings and then faced me once more. I gave the nod to the bus driver and dismissed him with a head nod to the left, he saluted me and then got on the bus to leave. "Follow silently," I stated as I turned heel and began walking towards the barrack that was beside my office. It was actually where my team and I stayed at since they were never far from me and it was easier for the four of us to be in one place at the end of the day to talk.

Reaching the barrack, I stopped and faced them. "This is where you will be staying. The small building beside it is my office. As you can tell, my office is set up close to the infirmary the courses, forest, fields, and chow hall. Other barracks or Drill Sergeant quarters are located around the area too. If it isn't obvious already, you're sleeping co-ed and sharing with my unit and me." I heard to door to the barrack open as I glanced over to see three other males standing there and offering salutes while at the position of attention. "At ease guys," I sighed after giving a salute back and the relaxed before me.

"Orders for us, sir?" Thatcher inquired.

"Stay put. Listen up recruits because this moment here starts the rest of your military career. I am Lieutenant Colonel Hanson Haddock, and Fort Riddari is my base. You will address me as Drill Sergeant or sir, following so far?" I asked.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant," the ten of them replied.

"The three males with dragons behind me are Second Lieutenant Thatcher Hedsen with his Thunderdrum, Thornado. Beside him is Master Sergeant Vincent Grimborn and his older brother, Staff Sergeant Ricky Grimborn. The two of them share a Hideous Zippleback by each riding a head, rather a neck belonging to a head. Vincent has the left who he calls Smoke and Ricky has the right who is named Spark. The four of us have been together since our Reception Battalion days, and we reside in this barrack as a team, as will the ten of you with us. Any questions?" I asked and saw Taylor raise his hand, "That aren't about me, where I've been, or that I ride a Night Fury?"

Taylor slowly put his hand back down as I heard my team snickering, "He always knows," Ricky mentioned.

"Hush you three," I warned and they were quiet.

"Sorry, sir," they stated at the same time.

"Now then. You're going to file in one at a time and grab a bunk with your battle buddy. After that, you're free to start unpacking and preparing your beds, same protocol that you followed at Reception Week. We'll take the next steps when we get there. You may begin," I ordered. Without an argument, the ten recruits made their way inside to follow their orders. As soon as they entered, I groaned heavily. This was going to be a long few months for me having them here to be trained while right now all they wanted were answers.

"You okay, Haddock?" Vincent inquired.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be back in an hour, keep an eye on them." I said as I climbed onto Toothless's back and patted his neck before he launched into the sky and seconds later we were above the clouds, I needed to clear my head.

{Normal POV}

Twenty minutes into setting up their bunks and areas, Heather and Sylvia noticed that Aubree looked upset. None of the six who had yelled Hanson's name in shock had said a word since the Lieutenant Colonel yelled at them to stop asking questions. During Reception Week they paired off as battle buddies. Heather and Aubree, Sylvia and Raelyn, Eli and Dustin, Sawyer and Grant, Taylor and Franklin. From what the three outsiders to Berk knew, Hanson was a good friend to the six Berkians until he joined the military at fifteen and didn't tell anyone. Also, Heather knew that Aubree had a crush on Hanson, but appeared she never got to tell him because he left eight years ago without a word to anyone except his father.

"Aubree, are you alright?" Heather asked gently.

"I don't know right now. I always wanted to see him again, but I didn't think it would be because of this. I honestly hoped he had just been accepted into some private school or whatever. I never imagined it would be because he bonded with a Night Fury and joined the military." Aubree sighed heavily.

"So, you're the six friends he always used to brag about," Ricky said from the bottom bed of his bunk.

"He talked about us?" Raelyn questioned.

"Yeah, all the time when we met him and talked about our lives during personal time," Thatcher informed.

"He's different, he looks the same except taller and filled out a lot..." Aubree looked down.

"Hanson hasn't changed from the guy you knew; it just seems that way because of how he talked to you. Hanson's rank brings on a lot of responsibility, mainly to the base because he's the leader. All of us work under him; he's just stressed out is all. There's been talk of another deployment coming up, and the last one didn't go so great," Vincent said calmly.

"We lost about fifteen people in the course of ten months," Ricky sighed.

"You guys just get back?" Sylvia inquired.

"Six months ago we did, been here since training new recruits," Thatcher nodded. "Hanson has missed you six, mentions it all the time when we catch him looking at the picture on his desk of you all."

"He has a picture of us?" Aubree looked over now.

"Yeah, summer vacation or something where you were all were about to become freshman. It's on his desk in the office beside this barrack. He hasn't forgotten any of you; he's just had a lot going on the last few years. Try not to be mad at him for not telling you," Ricky mentioned.

"You have to remember right now that he's not a friend to you, he's your Drill Sergeant, and Hanson always stays professional. He is your commanding officer, and you need to do as your told and respect him as such," Vincent reminded.

"But like, after training is over, you think he would tell us about everything?" Raelyn asked.

"That's up to him, but no matter what happens, he is still the base leader," Ricky said.

"And as long as your part of the Berkian Military then Hanson will be you CO. Just like us, we're his friends, but when it's time be serious and get work done, we do our jobs." Thatcher told them, "You best be finishing up, Hanson will be back when the hour is up to do an inspection and give you a run down of your next few months here." Not having a choice again, they got back to work with putting their things away and setting up.

(An Hour Later)

Thatcher had heard Toothless's roar and knew that Hanson and Toothless were returning to the base, so he took it upon himself to have the ten recruits line up near their bunks at the position of attention. There was a loud thud outside signaling that Toothless hand landed and Hanson would be coming in shortly.

"Go on and rest, Toothless. I'll see you from the window," they heard Hanson say before the door to the barrack opened, and he stood there with his arms behind his back, a grave look on his face. "Not bad," he stated while walking down the aisle and checking over that beds were made, personal items away, and everything was tidy. "Good. Now I don't have to yell at anyone. Moving right along. Welcome to Dreki barrack, where you will shower, dress, and sleep during your training time on this base. Don't get comfortable in it because your entire day from 0500 to 2030 hours will be spent out training rain or shine. Breakfast is at 0630, Lunch at 1200, dinner served at 1700. Following?"

"Yes sir!" they replied to him.

"Excellent. For the next nine weeks, you will be in Basic Training. It's technically eight because the last week is all graduation rehearsal. After that, it's four weeks of Advanced Training than a graduation from that as well. The last of your training will be Dragon Training. There is no set number of weeks for this; it depends on how well you do. I'm aware that some of you already bonded to your dragons, that means less work for you to do. Not to worry, those of you who have bonded dragons will get to see them before Dragon Training starts. You are allowed fifteen minutes with them during your personal time from 2030 to 2130, and then it's lights out." Hanson explained. "Questions?"

Grant put his hand up now, and Hanson motioned for him to go ahead, "What's our daily schedule going to be like, sir?"

"I'm so glad you asked. 0500 Wake up, 0530 Physical Training, 0630 Breakfast, 0830 Training, 1200 Lunch, 1300 Training, 1700 Dinner, 1800 Drill Sergeant Time, 2030 Personal Time, and finally, 2130 Lights Out." Hanson informed calmly.

Aubree raised her hand nervously, and he nodded to her, "What is 'Drill Sergeant Time'?" she inquired.

"It's two and a half hours of one on one time with your Drill Sergeant. This is a window where he can explain army life, tell past stories of his time in, him yelling at you for how the day went, or even flipping bunks and barrack upside down and make you clean it all up. I'd say it depends on his mood," Ricky snickered.

"Fuck you," Hanson glared at him, and the other two started laughed as well. "All that aside, anything else you want to know?" he looked back to the recruits.

"Why do you wear a different uniform than the others?" Dustin asked.

"It's only for riding Toothless because it matches his scales, makes me blend in with him when we fly. I have a uniform the same as yours and the others; I just don't wear it unless I have to." Hanson replied. "Anything else?" It was quiet, Hanson assumed the rest of the questions probably had to do with him and the last eight years and they weren't asking so he wouldn't get mad again. "Alright then. I've got work to go do, the guys will explain the rest," Hanson then walked out of the barrack leaving the recruits with Thatcher, Vincent, and Ricky to continue getting their run down of how the next three months would go for training and then the added on time for Dragon Training. After all, this was the start of their military careers.


	3. No Going Back

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

3; No Going Back

After Hanson left the barrack and went back to his office, the recruits remained with Vincent, Ricky, and Thatcher to be filled in on the rest of the information they would need to know before tomorrow started with their training for Basic. The small group was informed about the next nine weeks for them, that each one would bring something new. When that had been explained to them, they were told to avoid being overloaded with information they would get the run down for Advanced training after their Basic graduation took place. A high point they learned was that the day before their graduation was a day their families would get to come to the base and hang out, then return the next day for the ceremony. A lot of them were excited for that. However, they were told there was no family day for Advanced or Dragon Training.

When the nine weeks of Basic and rules were explained, the three officers took them on a tour of the base to show them where everything was so they would know incase there was a time the weren't escorted to their training area or if they needed something. The biggest rule they had to remember was they needed permission from their Drill Sergeant on a lot of things. The tour ended with them ending up standing before Hanson and Toothless outside the barrack around 4:50 pm.

"Have they been told about their next nine weeks?" Hanson asked firmly.

Vincent stepped forward with a salute to him, "Yes sir,"

Hanson nodded approvingly, "They know the rules and were given a full tour of the base?"

"Just finished it," Thatcher informed with a salute and Ricky did the same out of respect.

"Splendid then. Listen up recruits," Hanson began looking at the ten of them, "The remainder of your night will be as follows; dinner in the chow hall, and then back to the barrack until lights out at 2130 hours. In this time, you are free to take your showers, make sure your uniforms are ready for tomorrow, and call your families to let them know you've reached here safely and will only be allowed to call home again on Sundays and if you've earned it."

Sylvia put her hand up slowly as Hanson motioned for her to continue, "Why only on earned Sundays?"

"Being able to use your phones is earned depending on how well you do Monday through Saturday. Notice that today is a Sunday and you've done so well that I'm allowing you to use your phones after dinner to call home to your families. Don't get it twisted either by saying that it's not fair because you will get to communicate the old fashioned way with letters home to them. What you will notice outside my office is a drop box, during Personal Time, you may write a letter and put it in there. Then every morning I will collect them and send them off from the primary mailbox just outside the base gates." Hanson explained.

Heather raised her hand now, "Can we see our dragons tonight sir?" she asked after he'd nodded for her to speak.

"Yes you may. I'm having them moved to the stables next to my office," Hanson informed. "Let's move," he ordered while walking towards the chow hall and Toothless following him. Silently, they walked behind him and then his team bringing up the rear of the group. When they reached the chow hall, Hanson explained that they sat according to their barrack and also it would be at this time their dragons were being fed too. For that entire hour, not much happened for Hanson's group. They didn't talk much because they wanted answers and knew Hanson wasn't going to give them. After dinner ended an hour later, they were back in the barrack to relax for the night since tomorrow would start their Basic Combat Training.

(The Next Day)

As per schedule, the recruits went to bed at 9:30 pm but Thatcher, Vincent, Ricky, and Hanson didn't come in until well after midnight and move to their beds to sleep. It was quiet after that, and they didn't see light again until 5:00 am when the lights came back on followed by Hanson's alarm. However, he was already up, showered, and dressed for the day. So were the other three officers. How early had they been up? And how quiet were they not to wake anyone else up with the movement or showers.

"Let's move, up at 'em boys and girls! We got a long day of learning, and it starts with Physical Training until breakfast!" yelled Hanson's voice throughout the barrack. Knowing from Reception Week that if they didn't move it, they were in big trouble, the ten recruits hustled out of their beds to make them up as ordered and then hurry to the bathrooms to get dressed in their PT gear. "Bring them to the field when they are ready," Hanson leaned towards Thatcher.

"Yes sir," Thatcher saluted as Hanson then left the barrack and moved to the stable to get Toothless ready for a morning fly before the training began. Once Toothless was saddled, Hanson climbed on his back with a smile and patted his neck while Toothless launched into the sky with a roar.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

The soon to be soldiers were lined up and ready for orders while waiting for Hanson to get back to start their PT for the next hour. Right now he had about a minute left before 5:30 am, and the recruits began wondering if he would show up late because six of them remembered Hanson was good at never showing up on time. However, they were shocked to find that as soon as their wrist watched turned to the time, there was a thud as they looked forward seeing Hanson on Toothless's back.

"I hope you didn't think I would be late," Hanson chuckled a little.

"Well, you never used to be on time," Taylor pointed out quickly.

"There is no being late in the military. Vin, Thatch, Rick, go check in on the other groups and see where they are at in training. Get reports on my desk by 1200 hours," Hanson told his team.

"Aye, Colonel!" the three replied with a salute and then hurried off after whistling for their dragons to come to their sides, mounting up and taking to the sky.

"Let's get to work. You will assemble every morning of Basic Training at parade rest in your PT clothing on this field. You were guided here today; you are expected to be here lined up and ready to start as soon as I arrive. Got it?" Hanson began.

"Yes sir!" the recruits replied firmly.

"Good. Your hour of PT will consist of pushups, situps, and a two-mile run. After each section, I will allow you a minute or two to catch your breath and get a bottle a drink of water. If you recall from Reception Week that pushups, situps, and the run need to be done in a certain amount of time. That hasn't changed, you will now do more with less time. To pass Basic, you will have to take a physical fitness test and pass with a score of one hundred and eighty total. It's my job to make sure you can do that," Hanson informed.

"So what do we have to do?" Sawyer inquired.

"I'm separating you into groups by your ages because its different for each one. Ages seventeen to twenty-one on my left. Ages twenty-two to twenty-six on my right," Hanson ordered. Only Grant was on Hanson's left because he was twenty. "Alright. Grant, since you're the only one in this age group. Your goal is to be able to do thirty-five pushups and forty-seven situps, both of them within two minutes each. The two-mile run needs to be done in sixteen minutes and thirty-six minutes."

"Yes sir," Grant saluted to him.

"For the rest of you; males thirty-one pushups, forty-three situps and two miles run in seventeen minutes and thirty seconds. Females, eleven pushups, forty-three situps, and two miles run in twenty minutes and thirty-six seconds." Hanson stated to them.

"Why do the girls get less?" Eli mumbled.

"I don't know; I didn't set the numbers. I just enforce the requirements. Now let's get started, we've already wasted seven minutes explaining. Work with your battle buddy, one does the counting and timing then switch off. Today we will just be working on your goals so I can see where everyone is. Get ready," Hanson ordered. "After two minutes, I want the number you reached. Begin!" he said and blew his whistle. The next two minutes were watching closely, Hanson had to make sure they were doing them right with posture and going all the way down. In the end, he blew the whistle. "Bring me the number your partner reached,"

Heather and Sylvia were first with Aubree's and Raelyn's amounts. "Aubree did seven," Heather said as Hanson wrote it down.

"Raelyn did four," Sylvia informed. Next, it was the males coming forward after Hanson sent the two girls back.

"Grant got through thirteen," Sawyer told Hanson.

"Eli did thirty-one," Dustin said afterward when Hanson looked at him.

"Franklin managed twenty-three," Taylor mentioned.

"Not bad for a first time. Alright, switch off, and let's do it again." Hanson snapped his finger, and the pairs switched off, and he blew the whistle. Hanson noticed that a lot of them weren't doing them right so he would have to show them after the two minutes were up when they were done, he blew the whistle again, and they stopped panting. "Numbers," he ordered.

"Sylvia got five," Raelyn started.

"Heather did six," Aubree told Hanson.

"Dustin gave me thirty-three," Eli informed.

"Sawyer did thirty even," Grant said next.

"Taylor did twenty-eight," Franklin went last while Hanson wrote it all down.

"With the exception of Dustin, Eli, and Aubree. The rest of you aren't doing them in proper form. Not saying you're doing them wrong but the military wants you doing them a certain way." Hanson enlightened them as he placed the clipboard down near Toothless, "Watch carefully because if you do them wrong before the officers of the military headquarters, you will fail the test." Hanson got himself in position. "Hands flat to the ground, feet together and back angled when up. When you go down, your back should be parallel to the ground" he showed them as he did one and returned to the original position."

"Wow, strict, aren't they?" Grant mentioned.

"Incredibly. Back to work, we still need to get through situps and the two miles run before breakfast." Hanson ordered. They nodded and got ready once more. It took about six minutes total just like with the pushups, two minutes per person and then two minutes to relay back the number of how many they did. Hanson noticed they did much better on the situps portion and when they had all finished, he gave them three minutes to take a few breaths and get some water. After that, it was back to work for the two-mile run.

"Set your watch timers to zero, start them when you hear the whistle and run the two miles. When you finish, stop your time and show me what it is." Hanson told them as they got their watches ready and he held the whistle in his mouth while they got into position, he blew it a moment later, and it began again.

The final runner was Franklin coming in at twenty-nine minutes to finish the two-mile run, none of them had made the goal time, but that was alright. It was the first day of training and the entire two months of Basic Training every morning for an hour would get them ready to be able to meet their goal numbers in the set amount of time.

"Not bad, some of you made it in first, and others came in not far off from your required time. Mind you that these times are set to the maximum and if you can finish a particular section earlier than the allotted time to do it. Now, it's 0645 hours and time for breakfast. Let's move out," Hanson told them while they were panting and trying to catch their breath but nodded to him and followed behind Hanson and Toothless.

"What are we doing after breakfast?" Aubree asked curiously.

"We'll be going to my office for your classroom studies about the military, and that will be for the rest of this week until Sunday where you will get tested on what you've learned," Hanson replied.

"What kind of things are we going to be learning?" Dustin inquired.

"Military laws and regulations processes to do certain things. Basic is broken up into three phases; the first is considered Silver Phase and it's three weeks of classroom instruction, drill commands, marching, and getting used to the lifestyle you've entered. Black Phase is two weeks and where you learn about the weapons, learn to fire the rifle and handgun, then get tested for your marksmanship level. White Phase is the final three weeks is testing all you've learned the past eight weeks. The last week of Basic will be preparing for graduation, if you pass of course," Hanson explained. No further questions got asked because they reached the chow hall, got their food, then took their seats at their table with Hanson, Vincent, Ricky, and Thatcher.

The saddest part of today was that they were exhausted and only 6:30 in the morning with so much more to do. The ten recruits may not have said it aloud, but this was going to be a lot harder than they first thought it would be. Nevertheless, there was no going back now.


	4. Drill Sergeant Time

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

4; Drill Sergeant Time

Breakfast was over, and they had been firmly instructed by Hanson to get back to the barrack and change out of their PT uniform and into the ACU then meet outside Hanson's office until he got there. In the barrack, they were given time to use the bathroom, make sure things were cleaned up, and get dressed as ordered. From what Hanson told them, they would be in his office since they were such a small group and learn the basics of the military laws, regulations, etc. While killing time they just sat on their beds looking at one another.

"Is it bad that I still can't wrap my head around the fact Hanson has been here for the last eight years, that he's a Lieutenant Colonel and leader of this base?" Aubree finally said.

"No, none of us can either," Sawyer replied to her. "I can't believe he has a Night Fury!"

"What bothers me the most about it all is that he won't tell us why," Raelyn interjected.

"I agree with Rae. We were best friends with Hanson, told each other everything. It doesn't make sense that-" Franklin began now.

"That he would just bail and choose not to tell us about it," Taylor finished for Franklin.

"Maybe he felt you wouldn't approve or support his joining," Eli mentioned.

"He's got a point. Since finding out yesterday, you've been miserable about it and going along because you know you can't disrespect him without getting in serious trouble," Sylvia nodded in agreement.

"Well, come on. Hanson joined at fifteen years old and didn't say a word, and his father lied to us when we asked what happened to Hanson. At first, we just thought he was sick, but after five days, we knew it was more. Why would be happy with the fact he's been here, an hour and a half away and didn't even let us know?" Aubree argued.

"You might be friends, but he does have his a life guys. Hanson isn't obligated to tell you anything he does or chooses to do," Dustin informed.

"It just makes us feel like he doesn't trust us." Raelyn sighed. At this time, Vincent, Ricky, and Thatcher came in and looked at them as they stood up quickly at the foot of their beds at attention.

"You owe me ten bucks, Rick. They know to stand at attention when commanding officers enter," Thatcher grinned.

"Enough you two or you're both going to be giving me fifty pushups," Hanson rolled his eyes and entered the barrack while stepping ahead of them and looking at the small group of soldiers in training.

"Sorry, sir," Thatcher and Ricky apologized together.

"Just so you're aware, these barrack walls sit right next to my desk in the office, and I can hear everything you say." Hanson remarked as his six friends flinched a bit, "For the record, I had every intention of telling you that I joined when things settled down. As you were," he ordered, and they relaxed a little sitting back on their beds. "When I joined, there was no pauses. I signed up, went to MEPS, and straight to Reception Battalion within five days. Spent four days at Reception, then right here for Basic, Advanced, and Dragon Training." he informed.

"But Hanson, it's been eight years, surely you had just five minutes to call and tell us or write," Aubree looked over at him sadly.

"Why didn't your Dad tell us?" Sawyer inquired now.

"Because I wanted to be the one to tell you, so I asked him just to say I left. As I said, I had every intention of telling you, but things got crazy between training, tours, and promotions that with each, I had more responsibility and training to take on to do the job. I was literally too busy to call or write. Next time you see my Dad, ask him how often I got to talk to him. He'll tell you once a month and sometimes longer than that," Hanson retorted. "That was back when I was just a private myself, and now I'm Lieutenant Colonel being busier than ever before," he added.

"You don't know how worried we've been about you, Hanson..." Aubree cast her eyes to the floor now.

"Aubs worried the most because she li-" Raelyn was cut off by Aubree lifting her head and glaring hard.

"You finish that sentence, and I swear to Odin when I get access to a gun, I'm going to use you as a moving target," Aubree warned while tightening her hand into a fist that cracked with force. She brought it back to punch Raelyn, but Hanson moved between them and stopped Aubree's fist.

"Enough. First off, you don't threaten your teammates. Secondly, you don't hit them. Lastly, I know you have a crush on me." Hanson said as Aubree's eyes widened.

"H-How could you-" she began quickly.

"Awareness of my surroundings and the tone of your voice since seeing me again. You looked at me sadly when mentioned it had been eight years, and you cast your eyes downward when you said you were worried about me," Hanson replied as he released her fist and stepped back. "Also, I've known since the first tour because I asked my Dad how all of you were doing and he told me that you specifically cried after you had found out I left. Dad told you to stop worrying about because I wouldn't be back for a long time," he added.

"How many tours have you been on, if you don't mind me asking sir?" Franklin asked.

"Five, the last one ended six months ago," Hanson replied, and then his cell phone began vibrating from his hip where it sat on a clip hat hung to Hanson's belt. Hanson lifted it and pressed answer, "What's up Cay?" he greeted as the recruits looked at him quickly, who was he talking to? "I'm doing great, currently acting like a Drill Sergeant for ten late recruits," Hanson said after a minute, "How are you doing?" there was a small pause, "You didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked.

"Everyone okay over there?" Ricky inquired.

"I can barely hear you, Cay. You know the reception sucks, but I'm glad you're alright. I can't talk long, training recruits and it's only their first day. I'll call you at lunch okay, it'll around 1600 your time." he stopped now, "Yes, both of them are fine. I just checked in with Dad thirty minutes ago. Talk to you soon, " he said, then smiled, "You too," After another moment, he lowered the phone and placed it back on it holder.

"She get hurt?" Thatcher asked.

"They got ambushed on the mission last night; everyone is fine other than cuts, bruises, and small burns from the explosion. She's alright," Hanson told them. "Now, it's 0830 and time for training. Move out," he ordered firmly while leaving the barrack and going over to his office.

"Who was that on the phone with him?" Grant asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, that was Hanson's girlfriend," Ricky said as the others widened their eyes. Hanson had a girlfriend?! "You have your orders, time for training until lunch hour," he added. Given there was no choice when it was an order, they left the barrack and walked next door to Hanson's office which they had never been in yet. Vincent knocked on the door twice and stepped back.

"Bring them in," Hanson said from the other side. Vincent opened the door and let the recruits inside where they saw tables set up with pull out metal chairs. "Five tables, two seats per. Sit with your battle buddy," he instructed as they quickly sat down. "Vin, Thatch, Rick. I'm grounding all dragon training flight until the storm passes. Winds are supposed to be over twenty-five miles per hour. Go pass the message along,"

"Yes sir," Thatcher replied as the three of them walked out and shut the door.

"You will find that I've placed a packet in front of you. It's yours to keep and use as a reference. Within the pages is military law, regulations, and protocol. And the biggest section of it is military history," Hanson began, "For today, we'll be using this first half of training to go over it. After lunch, we'll be moving into drill commands. They are listed in the packet, but I feel it's easier to learn them if you see them first hand," he informed afterward.

"When is the test on all this?" Sylvia asked with her hand up.

"Three weeks. At the end of every phase, there will be a test to complete to make sure you know the material. It's just like school only more hands on and things you will use every day. So let's get started we have three and a half hours until lunch," Hanson told them. Without another word, they began going over the packet. It wasn't terribly hard to them but a lot of it to take in for one day. Hanson wasn't unfair; he did give them a break everything thirty minutes to get up and stretch their legs because it did suck to sit for hours.

Lunch time came as they went to the chow hall, Hanson stayed in his office to talk to his girlfriend but came later on when there were twenty minutes left. After lunch had ended, it was back to Hanson's office with Vincent, Ricky, and Thatcher to start going over drill commands. How this went was Hanson read off the commands, and his team would demonstrate. Then it was the recruits turn to follow the orders and show Hanson they had been paying attention. More that they went over was how to respond to commanding officers, the officer ranks, how to ask permission to speak, and saluting. By the time all that was over four hours later, they were beat and wanted to sleep.

When Hanson dismissed them, they went right to the chow hall to eat. What worried them about this time was that after it was Drill Sergeant time. The two-hour window where it was them one on one with Hanson and he could either tell stories or yell at them for how the day went. Hopefully, he would yell at them because they felt they did pretty damn good for day one. At 1800 hours or 6:00 pm, they were back in the barrack and with just Hanson now.

"Alright, we're in Drill Sergeant time. You can ask me questions about military life only or my experiences since joining. You can even ask things about improving or matters from earlier in my office. Fair warning, I don't have to answer personal questions unless I want to do so," Hanson informed calmly.

"I had a question from something we got told at Reception," Heather began now.

"Alright, shoot." Hanson motioned to her.

"We got told before boarding the bus to come here that we would get placed in a Company, I guess...I'm curious what all that is about because we just got brought here," Heather asked.

Hanson leaned against his bed post now with his arms over his chest, but he didn't look mad or anything. "Probably should have covered that back in the office," he took a breath, "If you recall back during Reception, you got addressed as a Squadron. Now, this is a group of soldiers that can range between the numbers of eight and twenty-four. As you come to Basic, two Squadrons form together to make a Platoon or Troop which holds sixteen to fifty soldiers."

"So we're a squadron, what platoon does that make us a part of?" Aubree asked.

"That's the problem, right now, you don't have one because the other groups formed up and you came in the middle of a training session. This is why I'm your Drill Sergeant because the others can't just throw you in when you're five weeks behind the others. I can't place you in a platoon until you've completed all the training." Hanson admitted.

"I guess that makes sense. Once we get in a platoon, we'd be a part of a company?" Raelyn questioned.

"Let me put it this way. For all intensive purposes, you're in my platoon because it's down eight people from the last tour. You'll be in it officially when you finish your training," Hanson informed.

"And when in a platoon, you stay together right?" Eli asked.

"Yes. I've been in the same platoon with the same people, except for those who have passed away, for the last eight years and the same will go for you. Wherever we go, so will you." Hanson nodded.

"Okay, I have a question then. Does the platoon have a name?" Sylvia put her hand up now.

"Matter of fact, we do. 22nd Alpha Platoon. Thatcher, Vincent, Ricky, and I make up the Strike unit." Hanson smiled, first one they had ever seen too since arriving yesterday.

"What's a unit?" Taylor inquired.

"Small group of soldiers used for recon, contact, infiltrations, etc. Ranges from four to twelve people," Hanson shrugged.

"What was it like for you when you signed up?" Sawyer looked over now.

"You mean the processes and everything?" Hanson asked, and they nodded. "Signing up was pretty easy, went fast. Started at the recruiter office like most minors do and went onto MEPS a day later, left for Reception two after that. I was at Reception for five days because Toothless was being stubborn and refused to come for Fort Riddari without me, so I was brought by my father and Toothless flying over it. After that, it was same as you're doing. Basic, Advanced, and Dragon Training." he told them.

"What's dragon training like?" Aubree smiled a bit.

"It's amazing. Learn to bond, unless you did before hand. You learn to take care of them, things to watch out for, the dragon classes, and history. The best part is learning to fly," Hanson replied.

"So what was all that you were talking about jumping ranks?" Dustin leaned forward curiously.

"In this military, your rank is promoted based on well you do, and if you show the skills, it takes to have that rank. Most leave Basic as a Private or Private First Class; I graduated Basic at the rank of Sergeant. End of Advanced I was Master Sergeant, and after Dragon Training I was a Sergeant Major and also became a lead dragon trainer after facing off with a Titanwing Monstrous Nightmare who was terrorizing the base. I guess I have an unusual method of bonding, and they think I'm crazy for it but hey, it works," Hansen chuckled a bit. "Every rank I've made has a story behind it," he shrugged a bit.

"Will you tell us?" Franklin leaned forward with a big smile as did the others.

"If you really wanna know, then sure. Get comfortable," Hanson told them. They all moved closer towards his bed but sitting on each other's to listen to the stories; this was actually kind of fun for them. Drill Sergeant Time seemed to be the only time they could get him to talk about himself, and with any luck, they might get to hear why he chose to join the military and this girlfriend of his who he called 'Cay.'


	5. Proud

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

5; Proud

Perhaps none of them would admit it aloud for fear of ticking off Hanson, but it was awesome to be able to sit one on one with him during Drill Sergeant Time and listen to him explain things about military life. The six he had been friends with never imagined he would know as much as he did but yet, he was a high rank, and it was probably expected of him to know everything did. So far, they still didn't know much about him from the last years other than he joined the military after bonding with Toothless, his Night Fury. Also, that had a girlfriend and was the base leader at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Of course, they had many questions but felt he wouldn't talk about anything personal until it pertained to them being curiously about the lifestyle they just entered. Right now, they were about to listen to him speak of the ranks he jumped through in the last eight years. It wasn't a lot of detail, but at least he was talking and being calm like the Hanson they knew before the military.

So here they were, sitting on each other's beds while waiting for him to start. They knew all the ranks up until Sergeant Major when he took on a Titanwing Monstrous Nightmare even though there hadn't been stories behind the first three position jumps. Hanson was still standing, he checked the time before removing his outer uniform coat, and it left him in just a gray tee-shirt.

"Wow, Hanson. You aren't a twig anymore, are you?" Raelyn blinked a little.

Hanson shrugged to her, "Eight years can change a person," he replied, "Anyway, you wanted a rank stories so might as well get started," And just as he was about to start, his cell phone began vibrating on the bed beside him. Glancing towards the phone before he grabbed it they were able to see a contact ID showing a girl with short black hair and honey brown eyes blowing a kiss, probably to Hanson and winking. "Hello, Milady," he greeted and then pulled the phone away from his ear, he pressed a button on the screen.

" _Hey, Soldier Boy. Did I catch you at a bad time?"_ came a female's voice.

"Caught me during DS time, beautiful. What's up?" Hanson asked her with a smile.

" _Can you send me my spare laptop? My current one, um,"_ the woman paused nervously.

"Caylee, what the hell did you do to your laptop? I just got you that for your birthday!" Hanson demanded.

" _Laptops don't respond after being accidentally shot with a handgun,"_ the woman, Caylee, responded. Hanson face-palmed hard and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Although I'm afraid to know what happened, please enlighten me how your laptop accidentally got shot?" Hanson inquired.

" _Well, you know that I don't like spiders a-and-"_ she began.

"One landed on your laptop, and your first instinct was to grab your sidearm and shoot it?!" Hanson exclaimed.

" _It was colossal, Hanson!"_ Caylee whimpered a little. _"It was a camel spider,"_ she added quickly.

"I've told you a million times that camel spiders are _harmless_! And they aren't THAT big! All camel spiders do is just cruise around looking for shade, babe. So, what? It dropped in front of you, and you shot it and destroyed your laptop?" Hanson asked.

" _Hey, just because you like to pick them up doesn't mean I do! Can you send my spare, please?"_ Caylee pleaded.

"I don't like picking them up; I just do it so the rest of the sissies in my platoon don't wake up the whole camp with their screaming. But fine, I'll get your spare tomorrow morning from my Dad's house and send it express mail to you. I swear to Thor you better not break this one," Hanson warned.

" _Thank you, baby! You're the best. We're about to have a storm, and I won't be able to call your Dad, will you call him for me and send my love?"_ Caylee asked.

"You know I will. I gotta go for now. I love you," Hanson told her.

" _Love you too!"_ Caylee replied back.

"And call me when that storm is over, so I know you're okay, you know it's the perfect time to be attacked by enemies so keep your guard up. Promise?" Hanson reminded quickly.

" _Promise. Talk to you soon! Bye!"_ After that, the called ended, and Hanson muttered something to himself about needed to build a bulletproof laptop for his girlfriend. "Yes, my girlfriend is a spaz, but she's my kind of crazy," he mentioned seeing the others arch a confused brow at him. "So rank stories. We left off at Sergeant Major after Dragon Training; my next one was Second Lieutenant after the second tour of duty ended in 2011," he began.

"What happened to put you in officer ranks?" Dustin smiled.

"The platoon was running an ambush mission, but another trap was set up to get us. As soon as the previous platoon leader saw it, he had us abort the mission and run for cover. One of the newer platoon members tripped a motion sensor, and Lieutenant Morrison pushed the soldier out of the blast zone, he was killed instantly, and we were left stranded and couldn't call for extraction. Everyone was panicking so I stepped up and found us a way out. I used two fallen trees and three nets between the trees, tied in place. Then I rode on Toothless while four trained Monstrous Nightmares carried the net of soldiers back. The tour ended five months later, and I was promoted to Second Lieutenant for showing the leadership and getting my platoon to safety." Hanson explained.

"What was the next one?" Grant leaned forward anxiously.

"I want to say it happened on the third tour in January 2013, middle of it. I launched a large attack with the dragons in the platoon, and doing it while I had gotten shot in the side with sprained wrist and broken rib but still managed to get everyone back to base safely before passing out and then when I woke up and healed; they promoted me to Major." Hanson smiled.

"And then you made Lieutenant Colonel, right?" Heather asked happily.

"Gods, I hate thinking about the last tour because I almost didn't make it out alive of the mission that earned me my rank now. I had just turned twenty-two when the tour started and eight months into it, October 2016, everything went so horribly wrong. It was supposed to be a recon that turned ambush and taken captive for a while, maybe twelve hours. It was me and a few others, sitting in a cell and stripped of our weapons. I got a guards attention and got us out. We were just about home free when I got shot in chest pushing Vincent out of the way," Hanson looked away as he subconsciously seemed to bring a hand to his chest where the wound had been.

"What...happened?" Aubree asked with concern for him.

"Honestly, I don't remember much. I remember getting us out of the prison base, and then the pain from the shot. I hit the ground, and things started getting blurry, but I heard Toothless's roar, and he scared the enemies off while bringing an extraction team with him. The last thing I heard was Thatcher tell me to hold on and not to die on him. Next time I woke up, I was at a combat support hospital, and a doctor says I had been out for a week. It took me the remainder of the tour to heal, and then we came back here, and I was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel for escaping an enemy base and risking my life to save a comrade. And we've been here at Fort Riddari six months since." Hanson finished.

"Was the recovery hard?" Eli inquired.

"Yeah. I was stuck in a hospital for five weeks and then finished the rest on base. I was supposed to get discharged but they gave me a chance to prove I could still fight without limitations and I took it. They promoted me, and here I am," Hanson checked his watch now. "I think that's enough stories for one night, you can start your Personal Time early but keep it down because I'm still working right next door," he added.

"Sure thing, sir," they replied as Hanson got up and put his coat on again, then he left the barrack quietly once he had his phone in hand. After hearing an order to Vincent, Ricky, and Thatcher, they looked out the windows to see Hanson get on Toothless and take to the sky. It was weird; they wondered if they upset him by having him talk about his rank promotions. It seemed all of them had a form of hurt behind them, but he had agreed to tell them and now he probably just needed some time to think or get that spare laptop for his girlfriend. In either case, they were just happy to be able to sit down and relax after such a long day of training and now they still had nine weeks to go before graduating Basic.

(Nine Weeks Later)

By some grace of Odin, they had done it! Nine long, intense weeks of Basic Combat Training and they had all survived and would be graduating in two days! The ten of them couldn't have been happier when they finished the field training exercise during the last week of Basic, and they just finished the final rehearsal for their graduation day. On top of that, Family Day was tomorrow starting at 11 am so they were pleased to know their families were coming to see the big moment they graduated from Basic. It had been hard, Hanson pushed them to their limits physically and mentally and told them that he would see if they could handle it. The most difficult part of the training was probably the fitness test and marksmanship test for the guns.

Dustin, Aubree, Eli, and Grant made expert level. Heather, Franklin, and Sawyer got sharpshooter. Finally, Raelyn, Taylor, and Sylvia made marksman. With Hanson's help, they made their goals for physical training and passed that too. However, in the entire nine weeks, they never got the story out of him as to how he bonded with Toothless and made a choice to join the military when he was essentially fourteen years old. How did that even happen, the lowest age to enter was fifteen according to the law. It's one of the reasons they wanted to know so bad because, at fourteen, he never would have been allowed to join.

Currently, they were about to have a final run down of the next two days. Hanson had to rush off to do something, so they were able to relax a little in their class B uniforms which was just black pants, green shirt, black shoes and a beret. On the shirt was their name tag and shooter level pin. Finally, they heard a roar and looked up to see Toothless flying overhead then landing near them on the field.

"Colonel, there you are. Everything okay?" Ricky asked quickly.

"Yeah, an emergency with Hazel is all. I handled it," Hanson replied with a heavy sigh. Who the hell was Hazel? Was she a side chick for Hanson since Caylee was still deployed? No. Hanson wasn't that kind of guy, he wouldn't cheat and have a side girl. Then again, what did they know about him? For Thor's sake, he joined the military and vanished for eight years up until nine weeks ago when he got introduced by Thatcher as their Drill Sergeant. Honestly, they couldn't say they knew him very well at all with how things ended up. "Line them up," he ordered.

"Squad! Atten-shun!" Thatcher demanded as the ten soon to be graduates rose to their feet quickly and stood with feet together and hands at their sides. "Hand salute," he said next as the soldier saluted Hanson, "Parade rest," Thatcher finished as the soldier separated their feet to be shoulder width apart and hands secured firmly behind that backs. "Squad at the ready as requested," he added saluting Hanson and stepping back.

"As you know, tomorrow is a family day for you ten. Word has already been sent to them on a formal invitation to come up for the day until 1800 hours and see how far you've all come. On Sunday, you will graduate at 1500 hours starting in your ACU's and march from the edge of the forest to this field and stand at parade rest before the crowd. A welcome speech will be given, talking about how hard you worked to get where you are. You will then be dismissed to the barrack to change into your class B and return to the field at parade rest once more. At that time, individual achievements or promotions will be given. The finale is me announcing you all as basic combat training graduates. After that, your families will be allowed onto the field to congratulate you, and then you can take them to the barrack and show them around it, where your bunk was, introduce friends. It's your day, just remember the rules. Families will be leaving at 1900, and you will return to barracks for instructions about Advanced Training." Hanson announced to them.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers replied firmly.

"Also. I would like to take this chance to tell you all how proud I am of you for pushing yourselves and making it to graduation. These nine weeks are meant to test the soldier in training, push their limits, break barriers of fear, boost confidence, and more. You have all done extremely well, and I only expect more to come as you advance your skills in the next set of training. Excellent work, all of you. Now go on and enjoy some free time before dinner at 1700 hours. Dismissed!" Hanson smiled. They couldn't believe it; he was proud of them! It was such a good feeling to hear that come from him, that he was proud. The ten of them saluted him, and he returned it before they broke off and returned to the barrack to chance. All that was left to do was enjoy time with their families tomorrow, and then graduate the day after. They were one step closer to being full soldiers of the Archipelago in the Berkian Military.


	6. Family Day

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

6; Family Day

Saturday at last! Aubree, Sawyer, Grant, Eli, Heather, Raelyn, Dustin, Taylor, Franklin, and Sylvia woke up bright and early when the lights flipped on at 5 am to get showered and ready for the day because their families would be arriving at 11 am which was only six hours away! The ten of them couldn't wait and luckily for them today, Hanson wasn't making them to Physical Training. Instead, he ordered them to wake up, shower and get themselves dressed in their ACU's. After all that, it would be then cleaning up their barrack. Main things to complete before breakfast at 6:30 am was for them to make their beds up and make sure everything was off the floor. When they returned from breakfast, it would be them sweeping, tidying their closets, dusting, cleaning the doors and windows of the barrack.

Hanson informed that usually all parents wanted to see living quarters and he expected them to make it spotless because he would be checking it over before he released them to their parents on the field for the day and he also reminded them that if they were given orders they had to obey them. With that understanding, they agreed and got back to work on making their beds and making sure things were picked up. Breakfast was enjoyable and quiet since a lot of the other soldiers who graduated Basic were gone already and moved on to other places for their Advanced training. Each island had something new of offer for that training and Berk was the main island for Dragon training.

"I can't believe we're graduating as privates tomorrow!" Heather exclaimed happily.

"I know, it's so exciting that we survived the intense training of the last nine weeks." Franklin smiled while fixing up his bed to get out the creases in the blanket and making sure it was tucked in properly.

"Pfft, you think nine weeks of Basic was hard? Advanced is worse," Vincent chuckled while entering the barrack with Thatcher and Ricky. Hanson was busy making sure the rest of the base was ready for family day so they wouldn't see him until parents began arriving.

"But that's only one month of more combat training, right?" Aubree inquired.

"Yeah, you spend the month working on more advanced combat scenarios set for how things would be if deployed," Ricky informed.

"Oh, so we get a glimpse of what it would be like in war?" Taylor asked next.

"Exactly," Thatcher nodded. "Scenarios setup for the different types of missions such as recon, contact, ambush, all those," he added.

"Sounds interesting," Sylvia smiled. Without warning, Hanson stepped into the barrack and he looked anything but happy which made them worry. It was only 7:45 am, how could he be mad this early in the morning.

"Uh, Colonel?" Ricky said nervously because he and the other two knew from the last eight years that when Hanson was mad to tread with caution. Hanson looked over at him, "Are you okay?"

"No. Ella just called me and let me know that five people got wounded last night and Caylee was one of them," Hanson stated.

"Oh my Gods, what happened!? You just talked to her last night and everything was fine," Thatcher asked quickly.

"It happened an hour ago during a patrol change. Cay got shot in the upper chest right side, El said she hasn't had any updates since Cay went into surgery thirty minutes ago," Hanson was now pacing back and forth with worry for his girlfriend.

"But she's been shot before, Hanson, I'm sure she'll pull through fine." Vincent reminded.

"She's never been shot in the chest before, Vin. And she blacked out while being carried to extraction," Hanson retorted while continuously looking down at his phone waiting for a call. The others could see how worried he was, hearing his girlfriend was shot and in surgery with no update had to be nerve wracking.

"Maybe Ella can't get service to call you. You know how hard it is to get a call through when the signal doesn't hold long," Thatcher reminded, "Why don't you use the radio? Call her company section in Afghanistan and get an update that way?" he offered.

"And this is why we're best friends, Thatch!" Hanson exclaimed as he grabbed his radio off his belt and turned the dial on the top to flip it on as all they heard was static at first as he pressed the button and lifted it towards his mouth, "Delta Wing. Delta Wing. This is Night Fury. I repeat this is Night Fury. Over." he said and released the button.

" **Delta Wing responding Night Fury. How copy? Over."** came the slightly broken up reply through the radio.

"Three out of five, Delta Wing. Over." Hanson replied.

" **What can I do for you, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock? Over."**

"Update on GSW soldier Caylee Bog from Sharpwing platoon. Over." Hanson answered him.

" **I'll send you to her CO, Colonel. Hang tight,"** there was a brief pause now as they waited. **"This Sharpwing leader. How copy, Night Fury? Over."**

"Four out of five, Sharpwing. Update on my girl, Lieutenant. Over." Hanson sighed.

" **Soldier airlifted to CSH for GSW treatment, out of surgery and still unconscious, sir. Over."**

Hanson closed his eyes, "Send her battle buddy to sit with her until she wakes up. I want to be informed immediately when she does. Over."

" **Orders confirmed and understood, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock. Sharpwing over and out."** Hanson turned the radio down and clipped it back to his belt.

"At least she's out of surgery, the wound couldn't have been that bad if all this happened an hour ago, my friend. Try and calm down, you blacked out when you got shot in the chest too." Ricky patted his back.

"That doesn't mean I can't worry about her when I'm here and she's there. You know how much she means to me," Hanson sighed heavily.

"We are aware. Which is exactly why you need to ask Caylee to marry you!" the three of Hanson's friends yelled at him and took him by surprise, and he blinked a few times, even the others in the room did.

"For Odin's sake, Hanson. You've been with her for SEVEN years!" Vincent reminded.

"And Thor knows she won't say no to you." Thatcher grinned. "Seriously bro, what are you gonna do? Date her forever?"

"You know how it's been guys with our tours and us always just missing each other except for leave. I don't want to just propose and have to say goodbye in a week or two. Things have been crazy for us and when I ask her, I want it to be perfect where we can enjoy the engagement and planning without the worry of a tour holding off the plans." Hanson informed.

"So you do want to marry her. We were starting to think you were just nervous," Thatcher smiled lightly.

"Is that what you thought? I wasn't proposing to her because I was nervous?" Hanson questioned as the three of them nodded. Hanson shook his head as he moved to his locker near his bed and unlocked it, opening the door he pulled out a red heart shaped box and left it in his palm for them to see. "I've been ready to propose to her for a while. I bought this on leave during the fourth tour," he admitted and then opened the box to show them. Sitting inside the black holder was an engagement ring with a round center diamond nestled by two more diamonds, there was also intertwining waves of additional diamond lines.

"Holy Odin, Hanson," Vincent breathed out.

"As I said, I've been ready. Now it's just a matter of finding the moment," Hanson smiled as he closed the box and put it away in his locker once more. "If nothing goes wrong, I plan on asking her when her tour ends and she gets back home," he added calmly.

"We're invited to the wedding right?" Thatcher asked with hopeful eyes.

"Duh, who else you think I'm making my best man? You, Thatch. Then Vin and Rick as groomsmen." Hanson laughed a little while connecting hands with them.

For Aubree, it hurt to hear that Hanson was planning to propose to Caylee because she always saw herself with Hanson and becoming his wife. Now, that hope was just a dream that would never come true. Breaking herself from the group, she continued to clean up the barrack silently. Heather, Sylvia, and Raelyn noticed her sadness and looked at one another worried if she was alright after heard Hanson was going to propose to his girlfriend when she came off of her tour. Hanson noticed Aubree's sudden departure from the group that was standing around him too, he knew it's because she still had a crush on him but what could he do about it now? His heart belonged to Caylee and Aubree never spoke up before his leaving. If she had, maybe things would be different. However, she didn't and this is how things were now.

(11 am)

As soon as the clock struck 1100 hours, Hanson was at the main gate of the base with Toothless to let the families of his ten recruits in, of course, he had to give them rules first and the run down of the day from arrival to departure. "Welcome families, to Fort Riddari family day. A couple of quick mentions, you have until 6 pm with them, and you have to stay with your soldier the entire time. No wandering the base, thank you. Now you may come in and follow me to the barrack where your soldiers are eagerly awaiting for you," Hanson smiled as he motioned for the gate guards to unlock and open it up.

"You're Hanson Haddock," one instantly stated after the families had come inside.

"That I am," Hanson replied.

"The kids must have been thrilled you trained with them, it's has been a long eight years after all!" exclaimed one woman, Hanson recognized her as Aubree's father, Colden Hofferson.

Hanson chuckled a little now, "My apologies, perhaps you misunderstand my purpose being here. I did not train with Aubree, Taylor, Raelyn, Franklin, Sawyer, and Grant. I _trained_ them."

"But, how? You're no older than they are," asked another parent.

"I have eight years more experience than they do. I joined four months before I turned fifteen after bonding with my dragon, and have been here since. Now I am the leader of this military base at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, therefore, more than qualified to turn your sons and daughters from civilian to soldier," Hanson explained. "And yes, my father is very much aware of where I have been," he added. The remainder of the walk to the barrack was silent, upon arriving there and the parents seeing their children all lined up at parade rest and in their ACU's.

"Squad! Attention!" Thatcher ordered as they snapped into position quickly, "Hand salute," he said next as the ten soldiers brought their hands up in salute to both Hanson and their parents. "At ease," he added calmly as the soldier relaxed a little, "As you were, go on with your families now," the man smiled as the soldiers hurried to hug their parents. Hanson smiled, he remembered when his father came to see him on family day. Seeing as Thatcher, Vincent, and Ricky would be close and watching them to answer questions, Hanson stepped back and moved to his office to relax a little with Toothless in tow.

"We're so proud of you all," said Franklin's mother.

"And you made new friends," Raelyn's and Taylor's father stated now.

"Come inside the barrack and we can introduce everyone," Aubree smiled while still being hugged by her mother tightly. Together, they moved inside and stood with their families to go around the room for introductions.

"Dad, these are the friends we made at Reception week. That's Aubree Hofferson, she's my battle buddy. Then there's Raelyn Thorston and Sylvia Ostbarg, Sawyer Jorgenson and Grant Larsen, Taylor Thorston and Franklin Ingerman, and Dustin is battle buddies with Eli Trapp," Heather introduced to hers and Dustin's father.

"Everyone, this is mine and Heather's father, Oliver Bazerk," Dustin added.

"This is my Dad, Colden Hofferson," Aubree said afterward with a smile. "Mom passed away last year,"

"This is my Mom, Kristan Trapp," Eli went next. "Dad is away on business, unfortunately," he shrugged.

"It's alright, I'm sure we'll meet him eventually. This my Dad, Jayson Ostbarg," Sylvia motioned to her father, "Mom couldn't get off work," she added.

"Got my Dad over here, Stanley Jorgenson. Mom refuses to come because she hates that I joined," Sawyer sighed a little.

"This is my Mom, Maria Larsen. Dad is currently deployed in Germany, so he's going to call tomorrow and watch the graduation from Skype," Grant smiled wide.

"These are our parents, Tristen and Mikayla Thorston," Raelyn introduced with her twin brother, Taylor beside her.

"And my parents are Trisha and Kyle Ingerman," Franklin said going last of the group.

"Who are these gentleman over here by the door?" asked Maria Larsen curiously.

"Oh! Those are Hanson's friends he made when he joined up eight years ago. Second Lieutenant Thatcher Hedsen is his battle buddy," Sylvia explained.

"And then there is Master Sergeant Vincent Grimborn, younger brother to Staff Sergeant Ricky Grimborn. Hanson and them are friends and a team," Aubree finished the introductions gently. "We've been in here the last nine weeks, Hanson too. The four of them sleep closest to the door," she added in.

"Where is Hanson anyway?" Colden asked curiously while looking around.

"Probably in his office next door to the barrack," Heather informed with a smile.

"The Lieutenant Colonel is having some personal matters going on he needs to sort out. You will see him for lunch and dinner," Vincent mentioned firmly while making sure to eye the soldiers silently as if to tell them not to say anything about Caylee being hurt because he was still worried and hadn't gotten an update yet. They understood of course and remembered that the barrack wall separating them from Hanson's office was paper thin and he could hear them talking. For now, they were going to focus on them and the fact their parents were there after a long nine weeks of separation from them, today was going to be a good day and tomorrow even better because there were graduating Basic Combat Training!


	7. Graduates

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

7; Graduates

The family day went great except the fact that nobody got to see Hanson except during meals. The rest of the time the soldiers spent with their families and showing them around the base after getting permission from Hanson or just sitting in the barrack and talking about the last nine weeks had gone for them. At 1700, Hanson got a radio call from Ella, who was Caylee's battle buddy with an update. All that got through on the radio, however, was just Hanson being told Caylee woke up and then fifteen minutes later he received a call from Ella to get the full update on the situation.

 **{Flashback}**

 _They just sat down to dinner in the chow hall, and the room was quieter seeing as how it was mostly staff. There were other soldiers too, but they were there for Advanced or Dragon Training. It was only family day for the ten soldiers who came in late and had to be trained by Hanson himself. Parents got to sit with their soldiers and enjoy the meal which appeared to be spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Hanson was still quiet; they hadn't seen much of him unless he was handling a base issue. Vincent, Ricky, and Thatcher just kept reminding the new soldiers not to mention anything because it would set him off and they didn't want that. Raelyn and Taylor especially, the two of them got scolded by Hanson during the third week of training, and as punishment, he flipped only their beds, then made them clean it up in front of him on a time limit._

 _In the near silence of the room except for light conversation, the static of the radio was heard, and they all glanced towards Hanson wondering if that was the update on Caylee he was waiting for. **"Ni-ght Fu-ry, Night F-ury this is Si-lve-rwh-ip. Do you read me? Ov-er."** Hanson pulled the radio of his belt and held down the button._

" _Barely, Silverwhip. I copy one out of five. Over." Hanson replied._

" _ **Ac-idfi-re aw-a-ke. Over."** Now the group understood the names being used, they were call signs to identify people without using names. Hanson's was Night Fury because he was the only person who had one. Ella's was Silverwhip, and Caylee's was Acidfire, Hanson had mentioned it during Drill Sergeant Time once. They created their call signs based on their dragon type and name. Ella owned a Razorwhip she named Silverfire and Caylee had a Changewing she called Acida. Pretty smart indeed. What the soldier gathered from that radio transmission was that Caylee was awake and a look of relief seemed to wash over Hanson._

" _Call me. Now. Night Fury over and out." Hanson put his radio back in its place and closed his eyes to look up, silently thanking the Gods that Caylee was alright. Fifteen minutes later, his phone rang, and he left the chow hall to answer it. Hanson returned twenty minutes later, and the group wasn't sure what to make of his mood, though. Hanson sat down and sighed rubbing his temples in a circular motion._

" _How is she?" Thatcher asked first._

" _Awake, still tired and sore. El said that Cay was on fluids and oxygen for now. The bullet went through her chest and out her back. Punctured her lung and it collapsed but thankfully, it wasn't bleeding, and they were able to use a chest drain and re-inflate it. Caylee wasn't awake for long, just to ask where she was, what happened, then they checked to make sure her memory was okay. After that, she went back to sleep. Right now, she's listed critical condition and under observation. The recovery is going to be long. A week or two in ICU and then they'll move her to finish the remaining month or two recovery or possibly send her back here to Berk, it hasn't been decided yet. But she will be at the CSH at least a month," Hanson informed them as calmly as he could manage._

" _It's like yours was then. You spent a week in ICU on oxygen, fluids, and antibiotics." Ricky smiled a bit._

" _Yeah, it took me two months to recover, and I still get chest pains and shortness of breath even now three years later," Hanson retorted and closed his eyes._

" _But at least she's alive, Hanson. That's what is important here, she's still alive and will recover." Thatcher put a hand over Hanson's shoulders now and hugged him. Hanson nodded to him now._

" _Seriously, don't know what I'd do without you three, thank you." Hanson smiled some as they went back to eating._

 **{End Flashback}**

Today was Sunday, their BCT graduation! All of the parents were back and in the stands while the soon to be graduates were getting ready in their ACU's for the first part of the ceremony where they would march out and stand on the field while Hanson spoke a bit.

"It's finally here!" the girls squealed excitedly.

"The day we graduate as privates," Franklin exclaimed with them.

"Not necessarily! Hanson said that some of us might get individual achievements," Dustin reminded while getting his outer coat on then sitting on the trunk near the foot of his bed to ties his boots. The ceremony was being held in twenty minutes, so they needed to hurry up and get to the field, the signal for them to start marching was when the green smoke bomb went off, and they would walk through with Thatcher in front, Ricky, and Vincent on the sides.

"Come on; we gotta move!" Eli warned them. Gods have mercy if they were late, Hanson would make their Advanced Training awful to go through.

"Soldiers! Line up!" Thatcher ordered them firmly as they quickly formed together outside. "Forward march!" he commanded, and they marched in formation to the forest edge to await the signal. The distance from their barrack to the woods edge closest to the field was a ten-minute walk. Arriving at the woods on time, they stayed as they were supposed to for the remaining ten minutes. On queue from the speakers, they heard Hanson announced them as the graduating soldiers that were going to be part of the 22nd Alpha Platoon to the 105th Drake Company of Fort Riddari. The bomb fired, and green smoke was seen while they marched through under their command to do so.

The ten graduates reached the field and stood before the one set of bleachers that held their families. Thatcher, Vincent, and Ricky were in position as well while Hanson stood at the podium with a smile. "Welcome family and friends to Fort Riddari military base for another Basic Combat Training graduation. Standing before you at parade rest are your sons, daughters, or friends who arrived just nine short weeks ago as civilians and here they are as soldiers." Hanson now took a breath. "Up every day at 5 am, in bed by 9:30 pm, rain or shine they would train hard and long and all that work brought them to this moment, where they become graduates and move on to the next phase of their training. I am very proud of them all," he finished.

The talking went on and on for another fifteen minutes with Hanson talking about what it meant to be a soldier, where the new soldiers would go from here, and how the remainder of the ceremony would go after they returned from the barracks to change again. That process took about twenty minutes to get back to their barrack and change into their class B uniform then come back to the field standing in a straight line at parade rest once more. Now it was time for the actual graduation, and since there were only ten of them, Hanson made a choice to announce them one by one to come up and shake his hand and get their certificate of completion just as if it were high school graduation.

"Now the time has come for you become graduates of BCT. When you're name is called, make your way up to the podium to receive your certificate of completing Basic Training." Hanson informed them.

"Remember to stand at attention and salute when you approach him and salute again when you walk away," Thatcher whispered to them as they nodded understanding their orders.

"Dustin Bazerk," Hanson began, and Dustin left his position to walk to Hanson. Dustin stopped and stood at attention before offering a salute then shaking Hanson's hand and getting his certificate. "Congratulations," Hanson told him. Afterward, Dustin saluted again and returned to his place in the line of soldiers. "Heather Bazerk," Hanson continued as Heather took her place before Hanson as her elder brother had, received her completion certificate and congratulations from Hanson before returning to her spot with her friends.

"Aubree Hofferson," Hanson said next as Aubree forced herself to take a breath then smile as she made her way up to him, Hanson offered a smile to her as he handed her the certificate and shook her hand, "Well done soldier," he told her. Aubree gave a salute then she moved back to her place in the line. "Franklin Ingerman," Hanson called next as Franklin made his way up to get his and then back to position with the others. "Sawyer Jorgenson," was said next as he repeated the same as the others. "Grant Larsen," Grant held together his excitement while he went up and stayed professional to receive his.

"Sylvia Ostbarg," Hanson said with a smile as Sylvia went up with a smile, got her certificate after saluting and shaking Hanson's hand, then returning to the line. "Raelyn Thorston," was called and Raelyn copied the order of things as the others did. "Taylor Thorston," Hanson smiled while Taylor went up and smiled as he got his. "And finally, Eli Trapp," Hanson finished as Eli approached with a salute and received his certificate before returning to place with his friends.

"Let's give it up for our new soldiers!" Hanson called out as the parents and other guests who came stood and clapped for the ten who just graduated from Basic Combat Training! It was momentous for sure. "Now, before I conclude the ceremony. I always save the best for last. In training, the soldiers get watched closely and at this time, I would like to point out the soldiers who did exceptionally well and earned high achievements than just their graduation today. When I call your name, please step forward from the line." he added looking down at his paper a moment. "Sylvia Ostbarg, Franklin Ingerman, Heather Bazerk, Eli Trapp, and Aubree Hofferson."

Confused and unsure of what was about to happen, the five of them stepped forward from the line but remained at parade rest while Hanson came down holding a few small envelopes in hand. "During training from the first day to the last, the five of you showed the most drive and improvement over the last nine weeks. Each of you has earned a new rank along with your graduation status. The rank of Private First Class," Hanson told them calmly while handing the envelopes out to them by name. However, he stopped at Aubree and didn't give up the envelope. "Except you, Hofferson. You will not be advancing to Private First Class today. Since day one, you have proven yourself a fearless, strong, smart leader and as such, you will be receiving the rank of Corporal. Congratulations,"

Hanson handed her the envelope as she failed miserably at holding her composure before him, she couldn't believe she made Corporal! Hanson shook her hand and then she gave him a salute that he returned with a smile. Hanson stepped back now as he motioned to the five of them, "Let's give it up again!" he called out while clapping and then the crowd did as well. "And now, we can enjoy the festivities. Soldiers dismissed!" he ordered them before stepped out of the way while parents, siblings, and friends came rushing down to congratulate them on a job well done.

Given that the time was only 4 pm, they got to spend the better part of the hour after the ceremony with their families and friends while Hanson stayed back with his three friends and talked to parents about training or answered what questions he could. As dinner time came around, there was a banquet for the graduates, and during that time the talk was about the promotions and Aubree's being the main one because she made Corporal and they were proud of her. Aubree had always been one to strive for excellence, and that is exactly what Hanson saw take place over the last nine weeks of their training. Of course, all Hanson could think now was that they better enjoy tonight because tomorrow on Monday at 5 am sharp, it was the start of the Advanced portion which was four more weeks of intensified training.


	8. Bonded Dragons

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

8; Bonded Dragons

It was hard for the soldier to believe a month had passed already since their Basic Combat Training graduation, and amazing to know they just finished the last day of their Advanced Training. It had been intense and kept them on their toes because it was nothing like BCT where all training was done during the hours of 5:30 am to 5:00 pm when they stopped for dinner, then moved into Drill Sergeant Time, and then to Personal Time. They still had lights out at 9:30 pm, however, ten to one they would get maybe five hours of sleep before being awakened by Hanson for night mission drills. It was just as Vincent, Thatcher, and Ricky warned them it would be, all set up to prepare them for war scenarios and even if it didn't happen right away, they knew it could given Hanson had been deployed five times in eight years all ranging from different periods.

It had been talked about during a night they asked him to talk about his tours, he initially hadn't wanted to but gave in and told them about the five tours of duty he went on. How long they were, how old he was, and few stories of good times in the barracks with friends. Hanson's longest tour as it turned out was eighteen months in Iraq. They also discovered he had been deployed to Syria, Kuwait, South Korea, and Germany. Honestly, they liked Drill Sergeant Time even though as Hanson's three friends warned them from the beginning of Basic, it depended on Hanson's mood how those two hours went. Thankfully, it was rare that he was mad during that time and the soldiers were sure it was because he always talked to Caylee right before it started and that kept him calm or calmed him down.

But now, Basic and Advanced were over. The soldier would be starting Dragon Training in a few days. Hanson was giving them a little time to recover first which they thought was pretty nice of him. Then they learned that it was because he had to take care of a personal issue at his father's house for two days and wouldn't be there to train them and according to what everyone said, Hanson was head dragon training. No one even started Dragon Training without him around. It was odd, others knew how to handle dragons with training so why did they need Hanson around? No one would give them a straight answer, it was always left at 'Hanson is the base leader, those are his rules'. Regardless, at least they had a definite that they would be starting when he returned to the base.

More they learned was that Caylee was doing a lot better since that morning she got shot. Caylee was in ICU for a week, then the remaining three weeks of the month in a regular room but still closely monitored in case of complications and thankfully, none came up. Now she was taking it easy at the base and off missions until cleared by the medic to return, Hanson had hoped she would get to come home for a while, but that didn't happen, so he had to wait out the remainder of the tour time she was on. Vincent informed the new soldiers that Caylee's tour was only supposed to be six months long and then got extended to a year right after her leave was over for reasons they still didn't understand to this day and in truth, Hanson was really ticked off about the situation but didn't let it show.

(A Few Days Later)

Aubree and the other nine soldiers were sitting in the barrack just talking about dragons, wondering how bonding would go. Hanson said it was the first step to training. Forming a bond with a dragon. Dustin, Heather, and Franklin already had bonded dragons but no one else. It made sense now why Hanson said the dragon training took the longest because there were so many factors involved and every dragon was different. After Advanced had finished, another person was promoted during the small ceremony. Eli reached Corporal rank and was very proud of it. Heather, Sylvia, and Franklin stayed at Private 1st Class while the other five remained at Private.

"I wonder what issue Hanson had to make him take off after that phone call from his Dad," Raelyn suddenly said in the silence.

"We all wonder, but it's not our place," Grant told her.

"Still, we're supposed to be his friends and part of his platoon yet, we're the clueless ones, and everyone else knows." Taylor chimed in now. Before anyone else could say a word, they heard the roar belonging to Toothless. Getting up and looking out the window, they saw him land on the ground and climb off his friend's back and send him off to the stable which was off of the barrack. Hanson entered the barrack slowly, he looked exhausted. However, they still had their order when a commanding officer walked in especially when their CO happened to be the base leader. The ten soldiers came to their feet slowly standing at attention with a salute of respect.

"As you were," Hanson told them slowly, and they returned to what they were doing originally which was just sitting on their beds, of course, this time it remained quiet, so they didn't bother Hanson. "We start DT tomorrow," he added while removing his outer coat and hat then moving down the barrack towards the bathrooms and disappeared behind the door.

"Well, he looks miserable," Aubree pointed out.

"Maybe he had a fight with his girlfriend?" Heather offered with a shrug of her shoulders. Vincent, Thatcher, and Ricky came in looking around for him, Aubree pointed to the bathroom as they nodded understanding now. Hanson came out slowly with his eyes closed and reaching his bed which was closest to the door on the right side of the barrack. Hanson drew back the covers after untying his boots and laying in bed.

"Dim the barrack for me and keep it down," Hanson told them.

"You got it," Ricky nodded firmly to him as he looked to the others as if to say to them to get ready to come outside so Hanson could sleep and they began to get on their boots, outer coats, and hats. When they were situated, they filed out of the barrack while Vincent and Ricky began shutting shades, then Thatcher turned out the lights for him.

"Let us know if you need anything," Vincent reminded as Hanson only nodded to him while he closed his eyes and Thatcher was the last one out of the barrack.

(Three Days Later)

Hanson despised being sick. Especially when it lasted more than one day, now three days later he was finally feeling better and well rested enough to start the soldiers in their dragon training. Franklin, Heather, and Dustin would just be watching since they already bonded to their dragons, but Hanson was going to have them give the dragon type and name of their dragon to him. Right now, he knew they were at breakfast with Thatcher, Vincent, and Ricky since Hanson still hadn't been feeling well when he first woke up at 4 am as he always did. Hanson got himself out of bed and to his feet, the first thing he did was go to the bathroom and take a shower. The heat did wonders to wake him up more and help him feel more like himself. After the shower, he dressed in his black and gray camo suit, put on his hat and boots, then made his way outside and towards the chow hall.

Hanson opened the doors to the hall and walked inside, it fell quiet right away. Not silent, but was more peaceful as they stood to salute him from the position of attention. "As you were," Hanson told them while they went back to eating, Hanson grabbed himself a piece of toast, orange juice, and an apple before sitting down next to Thatcher.

"Hey, there he is," Thatcher greeted.

"Hey," Hanson said.

"How are you feeling?" Ricky inquired.

"Better," Hanson replied calmly while taking a bite of his toast. "Dragon training after breakfast," he told the others.

"Yes sir," the soldiers replied as they went back to eating their food. The remainder of breakfast went as it always did with minor conversation. When it had ended, Hanson led them the edge of the woods and stopped to face them.

"These woods are home to wild dragons. However, they know that we will not harm them, so they will be less hostile to you. Now. Who can tell me how to approach a wild dragon?" Hanson asked with his hands behind his back. Heather put her hand up slowly as Hanson nodded for her to continue.

"Slowly and showing no weapons. Stay out of the blind spot, remain calm, and assure that they can trust you." Heather said.

"Excellent. Who can tell me the what bonding is?" Hanson inquired next. Aubree raised her hand now, and Hanson pointed to her.

"It's the process in which dragon and human come together in trust and understanding. There are also times where the dragon chooses who it wants to bond with," Aubree answered.

"Correct. As we enter the woods, be on guard. For today, we will focus on bonding, and you will be naming them. Dragon training is not like Basic and Advanced. Also, I've adjusted the timers in the barrack. Lights on at 6 am, out is 10 pm. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner remain at the same time. Most of your training after you bond with your dragon will be classroom time to learn about them. We likely won't move into hand commands or flying until the second month. As I said, depends on how well you do. Dragon training has no set amount of time." Hanson reminded then he gave a hand motion for them to follow him into the woods to get started.

(Woods)

It was honestly going well in Hanson's eyes. Fifteen minutes in the woods and three soldiers had bonded dragons; Raelyn and Taylor were sharing a male Hideous Zippleback and then Sylvia bonded with a female Monstrous Nightmare. Hanson used Toothless to command those two dragons back to the base to wait for them to return since Thatcher was waiting by the stables for incoming dragons from them. While walking, two more Monstrous Nightmares came out. One was red, black, and orange with a white belly and the other was pale purple, orange, some black and yellow.

The red, black, and orange one ignored just everyone and sniffed out Sawyer. Grant seemed to have no trouble with the purple, orange, yellow one because it was nuzzling right up to him and purring contently. The one with Sawyer blew a smoke ring at him as Sawyer looked back at Hanson for help.

"They've chosen you to bond with. Most of the time it's because they sense your personality and latch on because it matches their own." Hanson informed, "Both of them are males. Give the order Toothless," he snapped his fingers, and Toothless roared at the two Nightmares and stomped his front paw down, the Dragons gave a small head bow and then flew out of the trees and back towards the base. "Let's keep moving. Still, have to find dragons for Aubree and Eli." Hanson reminded them.

Another hour passed with nothing at all. The two remaining soldier were beginning to lose hope that they would get to bond today and as such, their training would be pushed back and take longer. Reaching the beach area, they decided to take a break from all the walking and get a drink from their canteens and sit down a few minutes.

"Is it always this frustrating?" Eli inquired.

"Not always. Bonding can take time. One of the soldiers took almost six months to bond with his dragon. And it happened in the strangest of ways too," Hanson chuckled a little thinking back on it. "That's how it was for Toothless and me too, I'll tell you that story later. In the meantime, I think...I might know two dragons who would bond," Hanson stated as he moved to the edge where the water and sand met, then he cupped his hands over his mouth and let off a loud dragon call. There was silence at first, and then a dragon brought its head above the water and moved in closer to the beach.

"It's...a Thunderdrum," Franklin pointed out.

Indeed he is. This is Thornado, he was a dragon which was very playful with my Dad when he came to my Basic graduation. They never bonded, but he always stays close." Hanson told them while motioning for Aubree and Eli to go beside him and then he stepped back as Thornado inspected the two standing before him. "Toothless, call for your friend," Toothless lifted his head up and let out a loud resonating purr from his throat and within five minutes, a Deadly Nadder emerged from the woods and came onto the beach squawking.

"Oh wow, she's beautiful," Aubree cooed.

"This is Stormfly. Female, little older than you. A good friend of mine, we met Toothless, and I got separated in a storm. This girl right here let me ride her to find him, and the two of them have been best friends ever since." Hanson smiled as he scratched under Stormfly's chin and the dragon purred then looked at Aubree and moved towards her slowly, sniffing her and staring intently. "I think she likes you,"

"Thornado likes me," Eli smiled wide, "He keeps rubbing against my arm and wanting me to scratch him,"

"Come here, Hofferson. There's only one way to know if Stormfly will bond with you and it's different than the standard way," Hanson commanded, and Aubree instantly moved beside him. "Close your eyes, turn your head to the left and put out the right hand with the palm up," Aubree did as she was told to do while Hanson put a hand up to keep the others quiet. Stormfly sniffed Aubree's palm before closing her own eyes and pressing her snout to the skin. "Stormfly is your bonded dragon,"

Aubree opened her eyes and looked over at Stormfly with a soft smile. "Why did I have to do the hand thing?"

"Ultimate trust is given when you close your eyes and wait. Stormfly is a dragon who suffered a lot of torture, she was very hostile when I met her. I had to show her I wouldn't hurt her and I trusted her not to hurt me when she had the chance to do so. Stormfly with anyone has to give that trust, but her closing her eyes and bowing her nose to your palm means she trusts you and has chosen to bond with you." Hanson explained.

"It's amazing, and I love the name. Do you mind if I keep using it?" Aubree asked.

"Not at all. How about the rest of you with names?" Hanson looked to the others.

"I'm naming my Nightmare Hookfang," Sawyer said proudly.

"I'm going with Blastburn for mine," Sylvia smiled.

"I'll keep Thornado, it's fitting," Eli stated.

"How do we name our dragon since we're sharing?" Taylor asked.

"Well, you could give it one name, or you could separately name the head that bonded with you. The left side bonded with Raelyn and the right with you, Taylor. It's your decision," Hanson shrugged with his arms over his chest.

"Barf and Belch!" the twins said together as Hanson fought the extreme urge to smack his face. Not that he should judge because he knew how the twins were and also, he named his own dragon Toothless due to the retractable teeth.

"How about you, Grant?" Heather inquired.

"Fanghook. It's weird, but I feel like Hookfang, and he are brothers since they were together," Grant said.

"It's possible. You three, what are your dragon's names?" Hanson looked to Dustin, Heather, and Franklin now.

"Oh, I have a Razorwhip. Female and I named her Windshear." Heather smiled proudly.

"Female Gronckle and Meatlug," Franklin replied.

"Shattermaster. Male Gronckle," Dustin answered.

"Good, that's everyone with a dragon now. Let's get back to base and get them in their stables, tomorrow, the real work begins." Hanson told them as they nodded and saluted him, then they all started making their way back through the forest to return to Fort Riddari. Upon arriving, Hanson led them to the stables right behind his office and the barrack. A big wooden building with fourteen stable spaces. Each of them picked their stable and labeled it with their dragon's name, then their own name as owner. After that, they each had to feed their dragons and then it was time for them to enjoy their own lunch in the chow hall. Turned out that Thatcher, Vincent, and Ricky kept their dragons in that stable too but Toothless was the only dragon who had a private stable built on the right side of the barrack that Hanson could look out his window to see into.

Lunch was exciting for them to talk about their dragons and couldn't wait to start the training with them. Hanson already warned that it wouldn't be easy just like Basic and Advanced hadn't been, but as long as they took it seriously and focused, they would pass it. Hanson was head trainer, and if he felt someone wasn't ready to be a full dragon rider, they wouldn't become one. Tomorrow would start the dragon training with their bonded dragons, and they were more than ready to begin.


	9. Make Your Choice

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

9; Make Your Choice

Dragon training was incredibly hard. The first three weeks was spent right in Hanson's office going over the dragon classes, species, habitat, colors, food source, and stats. Four weeks following that was anatomy and care. Now starting on the eighth week, they were finally getting to move to the arena to work on dragon calls, hand signals, and more. Hanson wouldn't let anyone start riding or flying until he knew they knew everything else first. Flying took the longest because the soldiers in training had to learn where to sit, what to hold onto on their dragon, how to lean or even how fast. Hanson needed to make sure they would be ready, and it was entirely his call when that happened. There were a few promising trainees he already noticed would excel quicker than the others.

Aubree, Heather, Franklin, Dustin, and Gustav. The rest still needed work which is why they hadn't advanced a lot since starting two months ago. The month was November in the year 2017, getting colder on Berk and the soldiers noticed that Hanson already had it prepared for Winter to hit. It was just after dinner time, the start of the great two hours where Hanson could tell stories, answer questions, or scold them and the worst part is they never knew what would happen because the man could change moods faster than a dragon recharged its blasts. After the soldiers filed into the barrack, used the bathroom and got comfortable on their beds, Hanson came in looking at them.

"Alright, let's get this out of the way first. Today was horrible, by far the worst training session I've ever seen." Hanson remarked with his hands on his hips as the others bit back a little. Today had been terrible. The twins couldn't get along on their dragon, they each wanted to command a head but kept forgetting that it was still one dragon and they had to work together. Sylvia was finding out that it wasn't so easy to tame a Monstrous Nightmare. Eli learned that Thunderdrum's were very stubborn and hard of hearing, so they required more effort to train. Stormfly loved to play, and Aubree had trouble getting her to stay serious. Sawyer and Hookfang were always butting heads. Meatlug liked to eat when she was stressed out. However, Heather, Dustin, and Grant were doing exceptionally well with their dragons.

"Eli, with Thornado you have to use more signals than talking. Thunderdrums have an ear deafening roar, and that makes them hard of hearing unless you're yelling and that is no good for anyone else. Especially on missions that require silence." Hanson began, then turned his attention to Sylvia and Sawyer. "Monstrous Nightmares are naturally aggressive and stubborn; you need to appeal to their nature. Demanding them to follow orders is not going to work, find another method," he ordered.

"Yes sir, sorry," Sylvia replied with her head down while Sawyer just nodded showing that he understood.

"Aubree. Stormfly is incredibly playful. You can't use sticks or toys to train her because she just thinks its play time, try another approach. Perhaps snacks, as if you were training a dog and then use toys as the reward after a long day of training." Hanson informed firmly.

"I will do that, sir," Aubree replied.

"And you two!" Hanson suddenly yelled as Raelyn and Taylor flinched in fear of their beds getting flipped again. "I don't know how many times I have to say or in how many languages, but you have to work _TOGETHER_! Barf and Belch is ONE dragon with two heads. You cannot command them separately unless you're using their blasts in which case Raelyn would control first for the gas, and Taylor, you would be second with the spark to ignite it. Anything else, you work as a team and to make sure you don't forget that lesson. I'm adjusting battle buddies."

"I thought we didn't change battle buddies at all," Sylvia mentioned quickly.

"Normally, you don't. However, this needs to get done, or these two will never learn. Raelyn and Taylor, you two are now battle buddies. Aside from using the bathroom and showering, you're stuck with each other. For the rest of you to make things easier; Dustin and Heather, Aubree and Sylvia, Eli and Franklin, Grant and Sawyer. Anyone have a problem with that?" Hanson crossed his arms over his chest with an irritated look in his eyes.

"No, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock, we don't." they replied slowly.

"Good. You don't have to switch your beds around, but when it comes to training, you work in the pairs I have assigned. Is that clear?" Hanson asked, and they nodded to him. "I can't hear you,"

"Sir, yes sir!" they responded loudly.

"Much better. See, things run smoothly when you do as you're told." Hanson stated. "With that out of the way, I expect more progress tomorrow. If we have to go back to doing PT, we can. I can have you all up on my alarm which goes off at 0400 if you prefer?" he suggested.

"Why in the name of Odin would you get up so early?" Sawyer questioned with his hand up a little.

"Because I go running before I start my day. How else do you think I stay in peak form and rarely get sick? I do a mile run, twenty situps and pushups then walk back to shower and get dressed before the lights come on to start the day," Hanson replied.

"Certainly explains why you're never in the barrack when we get up," Eli laughed a little.

"No, that's because I go flying with Toothless as the sun is coming up. We take a sunrise, sunset, and night flight every day," Hanson chuckled in reply. "I'm up at 4 am and in bed by midnight, sometimes later. I don't sleep a lot," he shrugged to them.

"So, with it being Drill Sergeant Time now, can we ask questions?" Heather asked.

"Sure," he sat down on his bed and looked at them.

"I gotta ask. What was dragon training like for you?" Dustin questioned.

"Pretty easy, Toothless and I make a good team. It helped that I did a lot of dragon studies before I joined too," Hanson answered.

"You've said that it takes a different amount of time for everyone, how long were you in DT for?" Grant inquired next.

"Three weeks," Hanson looked at them seriously when he saw the disbelief rise to their faces.

"He's not lying either. Hanson holds the record for fastest time completing dragon training in the entire Archipelago Island Guard." Vincent added affirmatively.

"I had learned about Toothless before I joined, it was part of our bonding I guess you could say." Hanson shrugged again.

"How did you two bond?" Aubree asked now.

"It happened over the weekend and Dad was out of town for some police convention, and all of you were busy, so I went hiking in the woods behind my father's house. I went to the cove, you know, that area where our Dad's took us camping. I was enjoying a fish sandwich when Toothless landed there and scared the daylights out of me, but he didn't attack, just curious. Toothless kept staring at my sandwich so I offered it to him and he ate it, then I gave him my extra one. Toothless let me look at him, inspect him in a way, and that's how I learned he has retractable teeth, had a wing span of forty-eight feet, no shot limit, and was very friendly. We hung out in the cove all day, but he never let me touch him until sundown when I tried, and he growled at me. That's when I turned my head with my palm out, and he put his nose into my hand, then we went flying together doing rolls, flips, twirls and more," Hanson explained.

"And then you joined the military?" Sylvia looked at him.

"Not right away. Initially, after we returned from flying over two hours, there were soldiers on leave in the cove for a small camp out. They saw me riding Toothless and were beside themselves about it all and asked how I managed to train a Night Fury of all dragons, wondered how I even found him because they haven't been seen in about one hundred and fifty years. I was nervous they'd take him away from me but Toothless defended me, and that's when they realized Toothless was my bonded dragon. It turned into an entire issue about my age, that I trained and rode a dragon without any training of my own on how to bond, fly, or train a dragon." Hanson continued.

"And what happened with all that, the solution was to join the military?" Taylor pushed. This was the story they'd been wanting since they arrived at Fort Riddari and found out he was the base leader and had been in them military for eight years.

"Yes actually, it was. Because I was a minor but had a bonded dragon that I successfully trained without certified training of another dragon trainer, the soldiers told me I could do well in the military and get to keep Toothless. The law stated that I wouldn't have been able to keep him being I was under eighteen. Toothless would have gotten taken away and forced to stay at some sanctuary for dragons where I could only visit on weekends until I was old enough to get into a dragon training program. However, in the military. It comes as a package deal to get trained as a soldier and dragon rider." Hanson informed.

"But you were fourteen, Hanson, the earliest you can join is fifteen," Raelyn pointed out.

"Loophole in the law. I was fourteen but within six months of turning fifteen and had a bonded dragon. I also had to prove I had what it took to join early by doing twenty-five pushups, situps, and a mile run in under twenty minutes as a whole. After that, it was all normal process to join and went fast which is why I didn't have time to tell you what was going on," Hanson looked at them now.

"So you joined to stay with Toothless?" Heather said now in a soft voice.

"Yes, that would be the main reason why I did what I did," Hanson nodded.

"Then what were the other reasons?" Aubree asked now.

"The military offered me more challenging aspects of life. Come on; you know how easy school was for me. I was a straight A, model student since the second grade and you knew that. I took the GED exam right after Basic and passed with A's and B's at age fourteen. My Basic was from October 2008 to December 2008. Advanced from January to February 2009. Then Dragon Training for three weeks March. It took the others until after the second week of April; then we immediately shipped out to Syria for the first tour which lasted thirteen months. Like I said, didn't have time just to call and let you know what was going on," Hanson sighed.

"It's no excuse!" Aubree yelled at him as he blinked a bit, "We were your best friends, Hanson, and you abandoned us for your dragon! You didn't tell us anything. No calls, no letters, and you didn't even let your dad say on the numerous occasions we asked about our friend who we were worried for! Okay, I get joining, the fast paced, getting shipped off for over a year. But what about when you came back? Hm? You got leave time; you could have told us then!"

"What part of busy didn't you hear me say?! I was Sergeant Major and lead dragon trainer! I was training much larger groups of soldiers just like you when I was sixteen years old. I didn't have fucking time to call old friends who wouldn't understand why I did what I did, just like you don't get it now! Yes, I did take off to stay with my dragon. Maybe you can tell me now that you have a bonded dragon how it feels to have that kind of a friend with you. If you bonded to Stormfly when you were fourteen, would you have wanted to lose her?!" Hanson stood up now with narrowed eyes. "Well, answer me. That's an order!" he added.

"No, I wouldn't have," Aubree replied.

"Then don't talk to me about abandoning you for my dragon when you would have done the same thing! I get it; you're pissed off that I just left without a word and I'm sorry for that. My life kicked in high gear, and I didn't have time to stop to get you up to speed on everything. But you know something, Aubree, I don't think this has anything to do friends. I believe that it has everything to do with the fact you're madly in love with me and know I don't feel the same for you." Hanson remarked.

"That's not true!" Aubree argued.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't advise you to lie to me. Don't think I don't notice how jealous you get when Caylee calls me. Don't think I don't see the eye roll when I tell her that I love and miss her. And don't think I didn't see how upset you got when you found out I was going to propose to her. This has NOTHING to do with the fact I didn't tell anyone about where I went. It has EVERYTHING to do with you hating that you missed your chance to tell me when I was there. You've been crushing on me since the seventh grade, Aubree. I left a month after freshman year started. You had two years to tell me, and you chose not to." Hanson retorted.

"I was scared it would ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same!" Aubree said trying not to cry.

"It wouldn't have because believe it or not; I had a crush on you from the first day I met you. I knew you had a crush on me; it wasn't hard to miss. I just wanted the right time to tell you, and I planned on it when that weekend was over because I was going to ask you to the homecoming dance. Then I met Toothless, and everything changed. I couldn't lose my best friend, and now with a bonded dragon of your own, you understand what I felt eight years ago. Tell me you wouldn't have made the same decision in my position, Aubree. Go ahead, tell me you would have chosen your dragon over your crush." Hanson invited her.

"Okay fine, I would have chosen my dragon over my crush," Aubree replied fighting back the tears.

"Aside from being beyond busy and not having time tell you what was going on, there was another factor. And that would be I knew this here would happen. That it would play out EXACTLY as it is right now, so I decided to let my feelings for you go because I didn't want to feel that hurt when you got mad at me for what I chose to do with my life. You don't know half of the shit I've been through, and the worst part is that even though you were my friends, I knew you wouldn't accept this being my life. I let it go, and I was miserable. Caylee was there for me, and I fell in love with her, so I'm sorry if that bothers you, but that is the way it is, Aubree." Hanson informed.

"I would have understood," Aubree lowered her head slowly.

"No. You wouldn't have because even now with the explanation, you got mad at me and admitted to not understanding the choices I made eight years ago to protect my best friend. You're not mad that I joined the military, you aren't mad that I didn't tell anyone where I went. You are angry and upset at the fact that you finally found me again and realized your chance to be with me is gone because I'm with Caylee and plan to marry her." Hanson told her firmly as she seemed to have no response which only proved what he had said was right.

"Now, if you don't like the fact you're in my platoon and have to see me every day knowing I'm with someone else, I'll arrange a transfer to another island. Where you can be in a different platoon and a part of a new company," Hanson stated calmer but still holding narrowed eyes. "And before you ask why another island altogether, remember that any company, platoon, squad, and unit stationed here is under my command here at Fort Riddari. As long as you are in the military and on this base, you have to deal with me. You would do well to remember that I am not your friend and this whole situation of you seeing me again after eight years means nothing to me. That being said, if you decide to stay here with your friends, then you best not forget I am your commanding officer, and I will not tolerate the disrespect for any reason at all. Is that understood, Corporal Hofferson?"

"Yes sir," Aubree replied meekly.

"Good. Make your choice by tomorrow morning," Without another word, Hanson left the barrack silently and very irritated. From the window all they saw him get on Toothless and take to the star-filled sky above. After he was gone, the nine friends looked at Aubree sadly.

"It would be in everyone's best interest to be in bed and sleeping before he gets back. Trust me; he'll be gone for a while with that level of anger." Vincent informed.

"Yes sir," the others replied. All any of them knew is that Aubree was given a solid choice to be transferred and away from Hanson, or to stay and put aside personal feelings as she would have to see him as her commanding officer only. And she had until tomorrow morning to make her choice about what she wanted to do.


	10. Surprise

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

 **(Author's Note;** _Alright, listen up everyone because I'm sick of having to explain this. I am more than aware that the pairing is AUBREE and HANSON! When I post the pairing up, it means I will at some point or another in the story use that pairing. I know that Hanson is being a major ass right now and saying that he doesn't like Aubree at all and moved on to be with Caylee also, that he plans to propose to her very soon. Now, lets use a little common sense here. If he's with Caylee but the pairing is Aubree and Hanson, then it would stand to reason that eventually something happens between Caylee and Hanson and leaves it open that Aubree gets her chance. To shed more light on why Hanson is being a dick and giving her that choice, he knows what it means to let someone go because he let go of his feelings for Aubree when he suspected they wouldn't understand his choices and he did make Aubree understand by asking her to put herself in his position. Also, Hanson is the base leader of Fort Riddari at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and even though he was friends with them beforehand, he is their commanding officer and they have to respect him as such regardless of personal feelings. I'm not going to tell you what happens because if you're really curious to see how it unfolds, you'll keep reading out of curiousity. That said, I'm going to get started with chapter ten and hopefully not have to go over this again. Kay? Thanks._ **)**

10; Surprise

Aubree hadn't meant to make him mad, she just wanted to understand why he left and that if they had all been such good friends, then why he didn't just take a few minutes to let them know where he was. Aubree felt a simple message to tell them that he joined the military to keep his bonded dragon and would explain as soon as he could would suffice but Hanson insisted he was just too busy to tell them. The worst part of the entire argument for Aubree what was Hanson said to her about her being mad over missing her chance to tell him how she felt towards him and also that when she saw him again after eight years, she felt she got that chance back and was proven to be wrong upon discovering he had a girlfriend who Hanson has been with for seven years and planned to propose to the first chance he go.

It hurt Aubree to know that he straight out said he wasn't their friend, that he was just their commanding officer. It was like the military made him drop everything from his past and now they weren't friends, just soldiers under his orders. True to Vincent's words, Hanson didn't come back until well after midnight which left Thatcher in charge of the base while Hanson was gone calming down and clearing his head. At 0100 hours, Hanson returned and went to bed after using the restroom but he didn't notice that Aubree was still very much awake.

In truth, Aubree didn't know what to decide. Hanson gave Aubree a choice before he left; to be transferred to another military base or remain at Fort Riddari and if she chose the second one, then she had to let Hanson go and only see him as everyone else did. Leaving meant she left her friends, father, and Berk and only coming back on leave time. Staying meant close to everything but having to forget about Hanson and liking him because he loved Caylee. So what did she do here? What made it worse was that she was couldn't even sleep because there was so much on her mind and she only had five and a half more hours to figure it out because Hanson wanted an answer.

(The Next Morning)

Aubree had watched when Hanson's alarm went off and he got up to get ready for his morning workout. All this time awake and she still had not come any closer to making her choice to stay at Fort Riddari or move to another base. Also, her time was running out. Hanson would likely expect and answer when the lights came on or at breakfast. That was two hours away. Honestly, she wanted to cry but she felt like Hanson wouldn't care about that. Aubree made him mad and this was the consequence for doing so. Aubree realized that Hanson was right about what he said, if he had told them back then what he was doing, she wouldn't have understood that he gave up friends for his dragon because she didn't know the feeling of having a bonded dragon until Stormfly.

Hanson asked her if she would have done the same and she admitted she would have given up friends to stay with her dragon. Aubree didn't like how much it hurt to know he let go of his feelings for her but in someways now after the argument, she understood why he did. Because he suspected that they wouldn't understand his choice and he didn't want to get hurt by them fighting with him as they were last night. Hanson felt they would tell him that he didn't trust them so they couldn't be friends and Hanson just decided to walk away to avoid that pain. Hearing it all now, none of them in truth blamed him. Hanson admitted that he was miserable after his choice and Caylee was there for him, that is how they fell in love.

"What do I do?" Aubree sighed quietly while covering her eyes.

"Aubree?" Heather asked slowly. "Did you manage to get any sleep last night?"

"No," Aubree replied staring up at the bottom of the top bunk that her friends slept on.

"None of you are supposed to be talking right now," Thatcher reminded them.

"We're sorry sir," the small group of ten soldiers replied which meant they were all awake and had been staying quiet.

"Hanson hated letting you all go. It wasn't easy for him to do, but he felt it would better if he did. Hanson told us back then the argument of last night would happen have happened if he told you where he was and what he was doing. Hanson said you wouldn't understand and sad to say, but he was right. Until he brought up the bonded dragon thing, you didn't understand his choice," Ricky said next.

"You didn't have bonded dragons, you didn't understand the bond. Now that you do, you understand where he was coming from when he decided not to tell you because you admitted that you would have made the same choice in placed in such a position," Thatcher added in.

"And don't listen to him when he says you don't matter, that was heat of the moment to get his point across. As we said in the beginning, all Hanson did was talk about you six. Just a week before you arrived, we caught him looking at the picture on his desk and hearing him say that he missed you all. Mind you, this was right after he got that notification you were coming for training. He does care but you also need to understand that during training as he is your commanding officer, he can't be your friend. Hanson has to treat you the same way he has treated other groups, it's nothing personal, but it is professionalism." Vincent informed.

"Then why would he be so mean by giving Aubree that choice which has kept her up all night?" Sawyer inquired.

"Because Aubree has feelings for Hanson and he knows that it hurts her to be around him knowing he's with someone else. Hanson offered a transfer to another island military base so she wouldn't feel that hurt anymore, to be around him knowing she can't have him. Also in that, if she chooses to stay then she needs to adhere to the same professionalism and respect him as her commanding officer." Thatcher replied. "It wasn't to be mean, it was to allow her to get over him without always being around him," he added.

"So he was trying to help her in a way?" Raelyn questioned.

"You could put it that way I suppose," Ricky nodded to her. "It just came off as rude and mean because it was a heated argument between them,"

"What will you choose, Aubree?" Sylvia asked now.

"I-I don't know. If I go to another island, I'm away from Dad and all of you unless I get leave. If I stay," Aubree trailed off a little.

"You have to be around him and let go of your feelings for him," Heather finished as she got off her bed and hugged Aubree tightly. Aubree wanted to cry, she didn't know what to do. Aubree loved Hanson, it was much deeper than a crush if it hurt her this much to know everything. "Why don't you go take a hot shower, Aubs, maybe it will help a little?" she suggested.

"Is she allowed?" Eli asked glancing towards the other officers in the room.

"She can. Hanson won't be back until lights on," Vincent replied. Aubree grabbed a towel and left her bed to enter the restroom and take a shower. In truth, she only had about two hours left to make her choice but she felt in her heart what she would choose to do. Stay at Fort Riddari to remain close to her Dad and friends, but also close to Hanson. Even ifAubree couldn't be with him, she had missed him a lot over the last eight years and didn't want to be away from him again. She would stay and push her feelings aside, but she would not let them go.

(Breakfast)

Hanson didn't return to the barrack when the lights came on, and proceeded to not see him until the end of breakfast when he strolled inside the chow hall in his black and gray camo uniform. Of course as Aubree expected when she saw him again, he came right behind her at the table wanting her answer.

"Have you made your decision, Corporal Hofferson?" Hanson sternly with his hands behind his back.

Following protocol for addressing a commanding officer, she stood up from her seat and turned to face him after he stepped back some, "Yes sir, I have," Aubree replied after giving a salute to him and standing at attention when he nodded at her as if accepting the salute.

"Your answer then," Hanson demanded in a cool tone.

"I have chosen to stay at Fort Riddari, sir." Aubree began and then bowed her head to him with closed eyes, "Also, I hope you will forgive my disrespect yesterday. I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was out of line and it won't happen again, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock," she added.

"Ensure that it doesn't, Corporal. Apology accepted and you are forgiven," Hanson told her before walking away, "Dragon training in fifteen minutes, finish up and then go change into your PT wear," he ordered them.

"Yes sir," the ten soldiers answered in unison and continued to eat their food as Hanson sat down next to Thatcher and began peeling an orange for himself.

"Did you get to talk to Caylee this morning?" Thatcher asked him.

"No, Ella said she wasn't feeling well and in with the medic so I had Ella pass the message along for her to call when she felt better and try to update me," Hanson responded.

"What about your Dad, everything good with him? I know it's almost, well, you know," Vincent inquired.

"Next week it will be ten years, day after Thanksgiving. Dad is hanging in there like always. You'll be in charge of training and the base that day, you know I go with him and we look at photos together," Hanson reminded.

"Don't worry, we got you," Ricky smiled patting his back.

"You always do," Hanson gave a small smile back to them and continued to eat his orange and drink his water. The remaining ten minutes ended as they all dismissed back to the barrack to change their clothes although, none of them understood why they would be in their PT gear for Dragon training but they knew it was an order so they had to follow it. Hanson was just sitting on his bed waiting for them finish getting ready, he still looked much calmer than before and that probably because Aubree apologized to him and essentially said there wouldn't be anymore issues like last night.

The door of the barrack opened as the ten soldiers glanced over but Hanson never turned around assuming it was Thatcher, Vincent, and Ricky. The group watched as a woman walked behind Hanson slowly, then his three friends came in and put a finger to their lips to stay quiet. The woman shoved him a little and said, "Got ya!"

Hanson jumped up a little and turned slightly, "God damn it you three, what have I said about-" Now he saw the person who had done it, "Caylee!?" The others gasped, this woman was Caylee? "What the-How the-You were sick, in Afghanistan not even eight hours ago," he said quickly.

"By the way, I'm not sick. I just made you think that so you wouldn't question why I wasn't answering you while flying into Berk. El called you when we were on layover in Germany," Caylee giggled a little, "Surprise, I'm home babe!" she threw her hands up in the air with a wide smile across her face.


	11. He Asked & She Answered

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

11; He Asked, She Answered

Hanson was completely beside himself after being startled by his girlfriend of seven years. Just this morning, he talked to Ella, Caylee's battle buddy and got told Caylee was sick and yet, here she was in his barrack telling him she was home. Hanson couldn't believe it, of course, he was shocked but more overjoyed than anything to see her again. Vincent, Thatcher, and Ricky knew she was there because they were working with Ella to keep Hanson distracted and thinking Caylee was sick so they led her to where he would be. For the group of ten soldiers in training, they were astonished to be meeting Caylee in person. The barrack was silent now as Hanson just stood before Caylee.

"What? I get no hug and kiss after you haven't seen me in eight months? Well fine then, I'll just get back on the pla-" Caylee got cut off by Hanson snaking his hand around her waist and pulling her against his figure, then leaning in and smiling.

"Don't you dare," Hanson whispered before pressing his lips to hers while Caylee melted into it and wrapped her arms around Hanson's neck. The two of them stayed in the kiss for almost a full minute before Hanson broke it and hugged her tightly. "Gods, I'm glad you're back," he paused a moment and pulled away to look at her intently. "Wait, is this just two week leave or?" he asked.

"Nope. Tour is over, and I'm home for a while," Caylee replied happily. Hanson pulled her right back against him for the embrace that she returned fully. "Initially, it was just leave time that I planned to take three months ago, then just a week ago, it was announced we were all coming home because the tour was over," she added before separating from the hug again.

"Thank Thor you are home. These nights get pretty lonely," Hanson pressed his forehead to hers with closed eyes.

"Well, you won't have to be lonely anymore. I'm back and can stay at your Dad's while reporting here for drill the first weekend of every month," Caylee informed. "Are you going to stay there too?"

"You know I have to stay here to finish their training," Hanson reminded motioning to the group of ten behind him.

"How much longer?" Caylee asked.

"No idea, they haven't even reached mounting yet," Hanson sighed heavily. "But I'll come see you during the Personal Time or come to me here; it's only a ten-minute flight with the dragons," he added.

"I suppose that is true. Maybe I can help you train them; we were top of our DT class if you recall?" Caylee smiled.

"That could work. You can start in a few days, get yourself caught up to Berk time again and go see Dad and the other two." Hanson told her.

"Aye aye, sir," Caylee giggled a bit. "So these are the ones you were telling me about on the phone during our conversations? The middle school friends?"

"Yes, not all ten of them, though," Hanson turned to face them with Caylee beside him, "Squad, I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend, First Lieutenant Caylee Bog," he introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person," Sylvia smiled to Caylee.

"Likewise, Hanson has told me so much about all of you," Caylee replied gently, "Which ones are your old friends, Love?"

"These six. Sawyer Jorgenson, Grant Larsen, Raelyn and Taylor Thorston, Franklin Ingerman, and Aubree Hofferson. The other three are Dustin and Heather Bazerk from Berserker, then Sylvia Ostbarg from Hysteria. They got transferred here for reasons I still don't understand but regardless," Hanson shrugged.

Caylee yawned a little now, "I guess I should get to your Dad's to unpack and sleep a little. I'll come back for Personal Time and see you in your office?" she asked tiredly.

"That you will beautiful," Hanson replied as he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Should I bring-" Caylee began but Hanson shook his head to her, and she gave him a questioning look as to why. Hanson moved his mouth to her ear where the others couldn't see it.

"They don't know about Hazel and Caleb, and I don't want them knowing right now. I'll explain why later tonight," Hanson whispered to her then pulled back to look in her eyes.

"I understand, baby. I'll see you later tonight then; I love you!" Caylee told him lovingly.

"I love you a lot more, Cay," Hanson replied to her. With another kiss shared, Caylee released him and headed outside while getting on her Changewing and taking off into the sky to get to Hanson's Dad's house.

"You, Hanson, no longer have an excuse. Cay is off tour and home, you have to-" Thatcher started as Hanson put his hand up to stop him.

"Why the hell do you think I told her to come back tonight? Eight months away from her? There is no way I'm not taking my chance to ask her to marry me," Hanson stated. "After 2030 hours, I expect zero interruptions unless it is life or death. Got it?" he added firmly.

"Got it, sir," Vincent, Thatcher, and Ricky saluted him.

"Good. The rest of you, DT arena in ten minutes. We got work to do," Hanson ordered them.

"Yes sir!" they answered together before Hanson went into his locker and pulled out the ring box, then he left the barrack and moved into his office.

"Aubs? You okay?" Raelyn questioned putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I will be eventually," Aubree replied with her eyes closed as she walked away and continued to get ready for training.

(Drill Sergeant Time)

The training had gone well for once, Hanson's idea to change up their battle buddies and offer advice on how to do better was working. The trainees knew dragon calls correctly, and their dragons knew all the commands they were supposed to follow. Each dragon was given a bath today, as well got measured for saddle fitting while Hanson explained where each of them would be sitting on their dragon to allow the most comfort for both rider and dragon. It was a lucky day in Hanson's eyes, and even the trainee's eye's too. Tomorrow they would get to learn how to mount, dismount, and hover a little before landing, so that was exciting to know.

Everyone had already been through dinner and now back in the barracks for the two with Hanson, and it was easy to see how tense the room was because of yesterday with the argument that took place. "You all did well today," Hanson told them, "A lot got accomplished, and you're all one step closer to becoming dragon riders," he added shortly after.

"What else is there left to learn?" Grant inquired as they were all making it to their beds to enjoy the DS time of not being yelled at.

"Mounting, dismounting, designing your saddles," Hanson began.

"Wait, hang on! We have to design our saddles?" Eli asked.

"It's not required, no. You can choose a standard one from the saddle shed or buy one for your species out of a magazine or online. You can build your own if you want too, me on the other hand, I didn't have a choice being the first person with a Night Fury in hundreds of years." Hanson informed.

"So, Toothless's saddle, you built that?" Heather asked with wide eyes.

"From scratch too. Black leather braided and sewn together, light and padded bottom for added comfort. Then, of course, there are the handles that I can lift up or lay flat, and the last piece is the stirrups so my legs don't get tired of just dangling or don't rub against Toothless which would make him uncomfortable," Hanson explained.

"I was curious, what's it like to fly? You know, up there during the sunrises or sunsets, seeing above the clouds?" Aubree asked seeing as she had been quiet up until now.

"I don't think I have the word to describe the feeling. It's relaxing, peaceful, exhilarating to be so high off the ground and see things you could never have imagined. I love waking up in the morning, summer or winter, and feeling the cool breeze on my face. I just feel-" there was a pause now as the barrack door opened and Caylee came in and wrapped her arm around his waist, laying her head on his chest.

"Free," Caylee and Hanson said together while smiling and staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous. You were supposed to come in two hours," Hanson reminded lightly.

"I know, but I missed you," Caylee replied.

"I'm sure Hazel and Caleb have missed you a lot more," Hanson chuckled a bit. There was that name again. Hazel. And now Caleb, who the hell were they? Every time one of the trainees asked about it, Hanson refused to answer.

"They are sick right now, both running a fever and in bed sleeping it off, or so I was told," Caylee giggled some, "So I came to see you early. Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nah, it's just DS time babe. You remember those I'm sure," Hanson looked over at her.

"Ugh, don't remind me. You know my Drill Sergeant sucked," Caylee huffed.

"Oh, don't even start. Drill Sergeant Rickford was awesome, wish he had been mine," Hanson retorted.

"What was it like when you two were in Basic?" Franklin asked curiously.

"Hard to say. Sometimes it was great, other times I was sure I'd punch my Drill Sergeant in the mouth," Hanson replied.

"I heard that Haddock," came another male voice now as Hanson turned to see another person enter the barrack.

"H-Hey there, Drill Sergeant. How are you?" Hanson said nervously, then the man laughed and patted Hanson's back.

"I'm just fine lad, heard Miss. Bog was back and wanted to say hi to the lass. And you know you don't have to call me that anymore," the male told him with a smile.

"Out of respect, Aiden. You were my Drill Sergeant when I joined, and even though I'm ranked higher than you, I still respect you. Just ignore the remark I made about wanting to punch you," Hanson told him.

"I ain't even mad. I know I was an asshole back then, always said if my recruits had the balls to hit me and get me on my rear end, I wouldn't punish them." Aiden chuckled.

"And you couldn't tell us this why?" Hanson rolled his eyes.

"So, this guy was your Drill Sergeant?" Dustin asked.

"Yep. This is Aiden Trecher, currently the Sergeant Major of the Berk Military to Fort Riddari." Hanson introduced.

"Pleasure to meet ya lads and lasses. I have no doubts that Hanson is training ya well," Aiden smiled. "Why don't you let me tell them a few stories of your training days, Haddock. Word around the base is something big is happening tonight?" the man hinted.

"Ssh!" Hanson hushed him.

"Babe, what's going on?" Caylee asked curiously.

"No-Nothing, Milady. I planned a quiet dinner for us in my office is all," Hanson told her as she eyed him and he gulped nervously.

"Not buying it. I've been with you for seven years Hanson Hiccup Haddock; I know when you're lying or trying to hide something so what is going on?" Caylee put her hands on her hips. Hanson glared at Aiden who shrunk away behind Thatcher, Vincent, and Ricky who just entered the barrack wondering what was going on.

"Screw it. Wasn't how I planned this go but since you and I are as random as they come," Hanson sighed as he reached for his phone and played the instrumental to the song he picked for tonight, he set it up to his docking station and turned it up as Caylee only smiled at him. It was their song. "Your lead," he invited as he removed his hat and outer coat, Caylee removed her outer coat as well and then faced him.

" _Even though we have our little battles. You were always in my heart. If I don't show it, still you should know it,"_ Caylee began lightly.

" _We don't get along, yeah, we get crazy. It can pull us far apart. But every time we crash, I fly right back to where you are!"_ Hanson and Caylee sang together as Hanson took her hand in his and pulled her against him firmly while Thatcher, Ricky, and Vincent motioned for the others to have a seat and stay quiet. _"No matter how we fall, no matter how we fight. You always hear my call; we always find the light. And when we hit the bottom, love still takes us higher!"_ slight pause as Hanson picked her up a little and spun her around, _"Maybe we stir it up, maybe we throw it down. Love always us up back on solid ground. No matter how we fall, we always fly. Fly together."_

Now they just danced around while smiling at one another. _"Even when we're opposite and angry, I am ever on your side. I'll always choose you, can't bear to lose you,"_ Caylee started again.

"When we start on the wrong side of the rainbow, but we know where the rainbow ends. We look into each other's eyes, and we find our skies again," both sang while putting their foreheads together, _"No matter how we fall, no matter how we fight. You always hear my call; we always find the light. And when we hit the bottom, love still takes us higher! Maybe we stir it up; maybe we throw it down. Love always us up back on solid ground. No matter how we fall, we always fly. Fly together."_ This time, Hanson supported her back and let her swing in a small dip, but he brought her back up.

" _I'm here with you; nothing's better. Our sky is blue, but together. Our love is true; you're where I wanna be."_ Caylee sang on her own as Hanson continued to dance with her. _"Out here with you, nothing's better. Our sky is blue, but together. Our love is true; you're where I want to be. Out here with you, nothing's better. Our sky is blue, but together-"_ Caylee watched as Hanson released her hand and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a red heart-shaped box while Caylee's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth in shock.

" _Our love is true; you're where I want to be."_ At this moment, the music on Hanson's phone came to a halt, and the barrack was silent as Hanson got to one knee and opened the box to her, "For the rest of our lives, it is your side I want to stand on. I want you to be the first thing I wake up to see and the last thing before I go to sleep at night. It's you that I want to hold in these arms. It's with you where I want to be forever and always. We have been together for seven years, and they've been great. But I don't want to be just your boyfriend anymore; I want to be your husband and share the rest of my life with you. Will you, Caylee Hope Bog, marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" Hanson asked.

Caylee lowered her hand from her mouth as tears were seen falling from her eyes. Finally, she smiled and nodded to him. "Yes," she replied. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes I will marry you, Hanson!" she squealed with happiness as Hanson took the ring out of the box and stood up, then he slid it on her finger as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Everyone in the barrack began to clap and cheer for them, even Aubree who didn't want to but also didn't dare invoke Hanson's anger tonight after all this. It was official; they were engaged! Hanson had finally asked, and Caylee answered.

 **Author's Note;** _Name of the song sung by Caylee and Hanson is called 'Fly Together' from Winx Club. Just in case anyone wanted to go listen to it. Thanks, -Nightstar._


	12. Tell It All

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

12; Tell It All

Three months had passed since Hanson proposed to Caylee in the barrack in front of everyone. Hanson admitted that it wasn't the way he wanted to go about it, but since Aiden had opened his mouth and got Caylee wondering what he was talking about, Hanson didn't have much choice but to give in and make the proposal then and there. After the clapping and congratulating was done, Hanson excused himself with Caylee over to his office where the two enjoyed a candle lit dinner, more dancing, and then a night flight where they were gone all night. It was evident when Hanson showed up for breakfast the next morning in a beyond happy mood what the two of them had done together.

The only other time Hanson took off was three days right after Thanksgiving, but everyone knew why. It was the ten year anniversary of his mother's passing, and according to Vincent, Thatcher, and Ricky, Hanson always took that time off to be with his father so they could remember her together. Caylee also took part in comforting Hanson; it was emotional for him every year no matter how much time passed since her death. Hanson returned a little down in the dumps after those days but otherwise was fine and continued with the dragon training. Four months total now the trainees had been doing it, and finally were making some progress by now being able to fly and land.

More in training was that they had their saddles fitted, they could do turns, loops, dives, rescues, etc. Hanson trained the ten soldiers well, and he admitted them several times that he was impressed by how far they had come since starting in September. Now it was January in the year 2018, Hanson proudly informed them that come February, they would be graduating as full dragon riders that still had to follow the rules. The final month would be used as a review for them, and then a final test before they were done completely with training. To think they started in June with Basic, and now it was January, but they were almost done.

For Hanson, he knew six of the ten soldiers he was training were upset and hid it well by staying silent and putting on smiles. It was so they didn't anger him like Aubree had that one night during DS time when she flipped out on Hanson about his taking off and not saying a word to anyone for eight years until they by chance, happened to see him again when he got introduced as their Drill Sergeant. Hanson had told Caylee about why he didn't want the others knowing certain things, mainly because he didn't want them distracted from their training with how his life had been since he vanished from their lives to join the military to stay with his best friend Toothless.

Lately, Hanson had been considering just bringing the six of his former friends to his office during DS time and explaining it all because he did feel bad that he took off without a word and left them worrying, but he did have his reasons for such. Right now, it was dinner time, and he was still debating the idea. It would just be easier to tell them everything so they could understand his side of things. With that thought in mind, Hanson made his decision. He was going to tell them everything when dinner was over. Hanson finished his food and pulled out his phone to call Caylee and tell her what he was planning to do.

(Drill Sergeant Time)

Hanson was sitting in his office at his desk waiting for 1800 to strike on the clock, he already informed Thatcher to send over the six people he requested when that time hit. He just hoped they would listen and understand. Meanwhile, over in the barrack, Thatcher, Vincent, and Ricky entered when the clock struck 6 pm and looked around the room.

"Hofferson, Thorstons, Larsen, Jorgenson, and Ingerman. You six are being summoned over to the Lieutenant Colonel's office. I don't know what it's for, but those are the orders we were given," Thatcher informed them. The six looked at one another as they got up and left the barrack while walking over to Hanson's office and Aubree knocked twice.

"Come in," Hanson replied through the door. Aubree turned the handle and opened it slowly as if preparing to be yelled at, however, that wasn't the case. "File in, have a seat at the table," Hanson stood from his desk now and motioned to the circular table that was sitting in front of his desk. The six former friends did as they were told to avoid being screamed at for disobeying a direct order. When they were sitting, Hanson moved in front of his desk and leaned against it while looking at them all. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked for you six to come here, yes?"

"Yes sir," they replied with nods of their heads.

"I know you've wanted an explanation about everything since you arrived here back in June and I have refused to give you one for personal reasons. One of them being, I couldn't. You have seen that as soldiers, there is a certain code of conduct in which you have to perform under. I have one too, and it has prevented me from telling you everything thus far. Aside from Thatcher, Ricky, Caylee, Ella, Vincent, and Aiden, no one here knows that you six were friends of mine. Call it a professional mixing with a personal matter, and that isn't allowed in the military. When I found out you were coming, as much as I was overjoyed to get to see you again, I couldn't behave in such a manner. I had to be your Drill Sergeant, not your friend." Hanson began to explain.

"Why couldn't you tell us that in the start?" Raelyn asked nervously.

"Earlier military days weren't so great, and I've been under watch for a while to make sure I don't break any more rules. The only reason I haven't been severely punished or discharged is that I found things they couldn't argue with and managed to slip away. I'll explain all of that later," Hanson told them.

"So, if you couldn't tell us before, why now?" Franklin inquired.

"It's because you were still being trained. In truth, your training has been completed. The next month until your test is review and practice that you will do under the supervision of another soldier. Your training under me is over, and you're considered members of my platoon, a group of soldiers who are all the best of friends and still do their job. You're not trainees anymore; you're full soldiers, so I don't have to be as professional with you," Hanson informed.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But you're still our CO, right?" Grant asked.

"Very much so. It's all cool for us to talk normal, laugh, crack jokes, have a good time as long as when it comes time to work you're following my orders just as Thatch, Rick, and Vin do. So if you're still curious and want to hear everything, I'll tell you it all." Hanson offered.

"Well, you told us already, didn't you? You didn't want to lose Toothless, so you joined to keep him, and got too busy to let us know what was going on," Sawyer pointed out.

"There is...a lot more I haven't told you. Like I said, I'll give you the whole story and explanation from when I joined in October 2008, to the day you arrived in June 2017. I will tell you everything," Hanson said again, "It's your decision," he added.

The six friends looked at one another with a silent agreement, and then they looked back at Hanson. "We want to know," Aubree replied calmly.

"Alright, hope you're comfortable," Hanson took a deep breath. "I have eight years to tell you all in one night before lights out," From there, Hanson began to tell them from the day he joined. Hanson told them about meeting Caylee, how Basic and the other training went. Most of the story was promotions, friends dying, and his five other tours with how long they were and that even on leave time, he couldn't call to let them know. The only parts of the story he left out, were Hazel and Caleb and that would come out next. The explanation took close to an hour to get through, and they others asked questions in between which took up time too.

"So that is everything? From the day you bonded with Toothless, to joining up, your Basic, Advanced, and Dragon Training, all five tours, the promotions, getting with Caylee? All of it?" Sawyer asked him.

"I did leave one thing out because I truthfully feel you won't believe me unless I show you," Hanson told them nervously.

"Alright, how big on the moments in your life is this _thing_?" Franklin inquired slowly.

"Big," Hanson replied taking a breath as he pulled out his phone and put it to his ear, "Hey babe," he greeted, "Yeah, I'm ready for them," he said and then there was a pause. "Love you more, see you soon," after that, he hung up and put his phone away.

"Who are you ready for?" Taylor blinked

"You will find out in five, four, three, two-" Hanson stopped before he said one and there was a knock on the door. "Bring 'em in, babe," he called and then the door opened as two kids rushed in and Hanson smiled while moving off his desk and crouching down while they ran into his awaiting arms.

"Daddy!" the two children cheered excitedly and wrapped their arms around his neck to hug him tightly. Caylee walked in afterward and shut the door with a smile and then moved beside Hanson to greet him with a kiss. The six former friends gasped in shocked, eye going wide at the sight and word said by these two kids. _Daddy_. They called Hanson their father. Hanson had kids?! Hanson stood up straight after placing the kids down in front of him and then Caylee took her place beside him.

"This on my right is Caleb, and my left is Hazel," Hanson told them calmly. "You've been asking who they are, well, they are my children. You never see them because they live with my Dad ten minutes from the base, Caylee lives there too when not here at drill weekend or on a tour of duty," he added.

"But wait, Caleb looks to be about eight years old, that means you got Caylee pregnant when you met her at fifteen," Raelyn said quickly.

"Caleb is not my biological son, he's Caylee's, and I have been in his life since he was three months old. Caylee got pregnant at fourteen by her ex-boyfriend who is now in prison. And to provide for Caleb; she joined the military. Caylee and I met at fifteen in when she was transferred here from Visithug Isle to do Dragon Training. We got put in the same platoon, on the family day for her and the others who finished DT in May 2010, I met Caleb." Hanson began to explain.

"So why is he calling you Daddy then?" Grant inquired.

"Because when Hanson and I were eighteen, we had Hazel. It wasn't planned or anything, but it happened. We didn't want Caleb to think he wasn't loved equally so since Hanson has been in his life since he was a baby, we told him he could call Hanson as Dad, Daddy, or Father. Hanson will adopt him after we get married, and change his last name to Haddock," Caylee smiled lightly.

"Wait, you were eighteen when you had Hazel. And at eighteen Hanson, you were on your third tour of duty in South Korea weren't you?" Sawyer asked. Hanson nodded to him to confirm, "How did that work?"

"Well, Caylee got pregnant in June 2011 on my leave time from the second tour since it was only six months long and then she gave birth to Hazel February 2012. I left for my third tour August 2011 because the second and third tours were back to back, when Caylee was three months pregnant and then sent home on two-week leave to make it back in time. And then I turned eighteen at the end of February 2012. Hazel was born on the 17th, and Caleb turned three on the 20th." Hanson enlightened them.

"Out of curiosity here, is one of the reasons you got in trouble with the high up officers because you were a Second Lieutenant when Caylee was still an enlisted member?" Aubree inquired.

"Yes. It was a huge factor in why I'm being watched so closely. Caylee was a Staff Sergeant when I was a Second Lieutenant. Officers and enlisted members aren't supposed to have intimate relations with one another especially if they are in the same platoon. I was technically Caylee's commanding officer, and when it came out she was pregnant and couldn't go on the third tour due to carrying my child, we were both in trouble." Hanson sighed.

"Hanson managed to shut down the investigation by telling them that when I conceived we were living at his Dad's house and it didn't happen on the base. We did it on our own time when the military wasn't involved. However, since I couldn't go on the tour with them being pregnant, the punishment was moving me into another platoon that wasn't set for deployment." Caylee continued the story softly as she laid her head on his shoulder now.

"And if they knew we were your friends then you would be in trouble for training us because they might feel that you're letting us off easy?" Franklin asked.

"Exactly. And I'm sorry for everything these past eight months, and I wasn't intentionally trying to be a dick to all of you and say that our friendship didn't matter to me because it does. I've wondered every day the last eight years how all of you are doing, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my bonding with Toothless or joining the military. I know my Dad could have told you, but I wanted to be the one to do it, and wanted to wait until there was a lot of time to explain it all. Hearing everything now, do you understand why I couldn't just call or write a letter to you? Do you get how confusing it would have been to explain this in a letter or a phone call? Would you have honestly understood if I did it any other way than what I did tonight?" Hanson asked.

"It makes sense now, Hanson, but you have no idea how worried we have been about you. We thought the worst things, even as far as saying that you got sick and died like your Mom had. We used to check the cemetery to make sure your headstone wasn't there, we called other schools, Gods, we did so much to look for you," Aubree glanced off to the side.

"I know, and I'm so sorry for it all, but I never forgot about any of you. Even in here," he paused moving over to his desk and grabbing a picture in a frame and showing them, "I always looked back to simpler times, I said the the day I found out you were coming here for training. I was overjoyed and that I'd get to see you again. That's why I said what I did the day you saw me again but I still had to stay professional and why I couldn't give you the story until now," Hanson said.

"Well, I'll admit that if he had called or written a letter about this, I wouldn't have understood any of it," Grant said.

"And I can say with complete honesty that if I were in his situations, I would have done the very same," Franklin told the friends, Sawyer nodding in agreement with him.

"I guess I can understand, and it's not all bad. I mean, he did say he wanted to be the one to tell us everything when he could, and he kept his word by telling us now when he was able and had time," Taylor stated with his twin sister giving a nod to agree with the statement.

"Alright, Hanson. We forgive you for everything as long as you don't hide anything else from us," Aubree told him firmly. Hanson almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, and I am sorry for it all. Like I said, I was either beyond busy, not around, or couldn't." Hanson said again.

"We understand now and don't hold it against you for doing what you did. You said we aren't trainees anymore and can be friends again as long as we follow orders when told to, right?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes. You're members of the platoon now and friends with everyone in it. As long as you behave appropriately when in the company of officers ranked higher than you in public and do as you're told, then you are fine." Caylee nodded to them.

"We will bear that in mind. Thanks for telling us everything," Raelyn said next.

"You're welcome, and now it's time you get back to the barrack. I've got some work to finish up here. Catch you later?" Hanson asked.

"You will." Grant smiled as he got up with the other five friends and left the office and Hanson plopped down. He had done it, told them everything of the last eight years. His friends forgave him, and he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now he could enjoy some time with his fiance and two kids, also life would be a lot easier now that his friends knew the truth. Finally, things felt like they were normal again.


	13. Civilian Life

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

13; Civilian Life

Since the night Hanson told them everything about the last eight years, also his reasoning for not being able to inform them up until that night, things had been great. It was good to be friends again but got annoying when Hanson had to go back to being their commanding officer, and the friends had to follow any orders they were given. Most of this was only during the day when they were practicing their dragon training for the big exam. It had been an entire month since Hanson pulled just his six former friends aside to talk to them about everything, and revealed he had not one, but two children with Caylee even though Caleb wasn't his biological son. Hanson still took care of him as if he were. Hanson was an excellent father, always made time for his fiance and kids.

For Aubree, things were still hard to accept. Aubree was trying to let go of Hanson knowing that he had two children and a fiance, she knew she would never have a chance with him and his words from the night of their argument still cut pretty thick because in all the years she had known the guy; they never argued like that. It was times when Aubree saw him holding or kissing Caylee that she almost regretted her decision to stay at Fort Riddari. Aubree felt maybe she would have had an easier time to get over him if she was away from him. At the same time, Aubree chose to stay so she could remain close to her father and friends. Aubree knew she had to move on, Hanson was going to marry Caylee and adopt Caleb in a year. The wedding date was set for January 2nd, 2019. Eleven months away.

It was what Caylee and Hanson wanted, to start the New Year married and have Caleb adopted by his tenth birthday. It was sort of cute in a way but still bothersome to Aubree because Hanson had been right, she missed her chance to tell him how she felt. Heather asked Aubree later on that night after the explanation why Aubree forgave Hanson when he was a complete ass to her regardless of all the reasons. In truth, it wasn't all Aubree's fault. Hanson admitted to having a crush on Aubree too and never said anything, Aubree's answer was that she would rather forgive him and get to be his friend than to lose him completely and never see him again. The others in the group had agreed, they knew she still loved Hanson and wanted to be in his life some way or another.

When the big exam day came, the ten trainees were nervous, but Hanson gave them a real vote of confidence before it began. The exam was a culmination of everything they learned, mixed in with war scenarios. The biggest portion was to evade enemies, and rescue comrades. For this to get accomplished, Hanson arranged the whole of his platoon to act as enemies who took Hanson, Thatcher, Vincent, Ricky, and five others hostage that they needed to rescue. Each rider had to save one person and reach the parade grounds, then do a full check to make sure their comrade was alright and if they weren't, to provide proper first aid. The entire exam took an hour and thirty minutes to get through because it took planning, giving orders, infiltration, fighting, flying, rescuing, and more.

Aubree didn't have a superb time for her exam because as luck had it, she got stuck rescuing Hanson who was guarded by six people and tied up with two guns on him. On top of all that, after getting him saved, she had to dress a fake wound on his arm and wrap his ribs. Thankfully, though, she did perfect and was rewarded with top marks because of it. In a bonus, Aubree also got promoted to a new position, Sergeant. Eli also got promoted to Specialist. Everyone else was still at their rank from BCT graduation. When the exam was over, and they were given a pass or fail, Hanson had the pleasure of awarding them their Gold Wing pins which allowed them to ride their dragons without limits but still had to follow orders from their commanding officer who happened to be Hanson.

It was now they were standing in line before him at parade rest and their dragons behind them while Hanson was about to congratulate them on a job well done.

"Soldiers. It is my esteemed pleasure to congratulate you on your achievements. Not just today of becoming full dragon riders, but also your hard work in Basic and Advanced Training. You have all done exceptionally well and earned the ranks and status you have. Now, I'm sure you're curious about your stationing orders, and I have them for you. You will be stationed here at Fort Riddari, but you do not have to reside here unless you honestly feel like living on the base. If you choose to live off the base, you are required to report here for drill weekend which is the first weekend of every month for training. You are expected to be here by 0500 hours on Fridays, and you will get to leave at 1800 hours on Sundays. Understood?" Hanson stated.

"Sir, yes sir!" the ten soldiers replied firmly to him.

"Excellent then. With that being said, congratulations on becoming full dragon riders and you're free to go," Hanson smiled, "Well, until drill weekend." he added afterward. There was clapping from the crowd, families had been invited to watch the final exam, and it was a sight to see indeed. Now the 22nd Alpha Platoon was on the base and celebrating with the new riders and their families; this was going to be a good day for them all.

(Party)

The relatives of the newly named full riders were spending time with their soldiers. Hanson was with his father, fiance, and two kids. The platoon was hanging out with one another and meeting the new members of the platoon, and also the new riders were getting to meet to meet the man who was Hanson's commanding officer on all of the tours up until Hanson made the rank of Major. The male's name was Gregory Belmore, he was often called Gobber by the soldiers of the Alpha Platoon, and he was the rank of Major still. All of them were in the chow hall, for the time being, enjoying each other's company.

"Forgive my curiosity, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock, but the children mentioned that they were in your platoon. Does that mean they will stay with you?" asked Jayson Ostbarg, Sylvia's father.

"That is correct, Mr. Ostbarg. My platoon lost members on the last tour, and when these ten soldiers were sent here for training, they were five weeks behind everyone else, so it made sense for me to train them and then assign them into my platoon. Wherever this platoon goes, they will as well," Hanson replied with a nod.

"And for the sake of knowing, if should ship out for deployment, do you ship as a platoon or company?" inquired Colden Hofferson, Aubree's Dad.

"We ship as a company. It would Alpha and Blast platoons, the fifty of us have been together for eight years. Well, except for those we've lost along the way. When groups come to Basic, they are placed in their platoon which they will stay in for the duration of their military career. Now, a soldier can be transferred or switched with another if there is an issue with that soldier and the rest of them. It doesn't happen very often, though." Hanson explained.

"Now, why is it co-ed?" another parent asked, this time it was Kristen Trapp.

"It's usually not, but since this was such a small group, it was easier to stick them all in one place for training. No sense in putting four girls in one barrack and then six guys in another. When they take part in drill weekend, the males and females will be separated." Thatcher interjected with a smile.

"Oh, Hanson, before I forget. I have big news that I think you'll like," Caylee beamed happily as Hanson arched a brow at her.

"For the love of Thor, please don't tell me you're pregnant again," Hanson asked.

"What would make you think that?" Caylee blinked.

"Because I know you, babe. You started off your pregnancy announcement with Hazel as 'I have big news you'll like,' also, you've been sick all week." Hanson replied.

"Huh, you do know me well. But, no. I'm not pregnant, I promise. And what's the big deal if I was, you love kids and said you wanted more?" Caylee inquired.

"We already talked about why I don't want more right now. I've got a possible deployment breathing down my neck, and I hated being away from you when you were pregnant with Hazel in case you forgot the fact that my second tour and third tour were back to back. I don't want to do that again," Hanson sighed.

"Fair enough. Relax then, I'm not pregnant, but I do have other good news. Ready?" Caylee smiled at him. Hanson nodded to her, "Ella and I are being transferred to your company! We're joining Blast platoon!" she announced.

"Don't even joke! Are you really!?" Hanson asked with wide eyes.

"Yes! They know how much you worry about me so since we're both officer ranks now, they are putting me in a spot where I can be with you!" Caylee exclaimed. Hanson hugged her tightly.

"Thank Thor," Hanson sighed out in relief.

"And, I'm commanding officer for Blast too since you lost the original one," Caylee informed lightly.

"Oh, this is great! I hated being away from you, especially after you got shot in the chest couple months back. Gods, you have no idea how worried I was," Hanson held her close.

"I was pretty sure when you found out; I expected to see you there when I woke up and told me you flew Toothless to Afghanistan," Caylee giggled.

"I was very tempted to, Cay," Hanson kissed her cheek.

"You can do that?" Franklin asked.

"Fly my dragon to Afghanistan? Toothless is a Night Fury, fastest dragon around. I would have made it there in seven hours if I wanted to," Hanson told him. "And no, I'm not supposed to do that but, in case you haven't noticed; I don't exactly follow all the rules," he added.

"Better watch yourself, son, don't want to get discharged," Steven chuckled a little patting Hanson's back.

"I won't get discharged, relax, Dad," Hanson told him.

"So what do we get to do after all this?" Taylor asked motioning to the room, but Hanson knew he was referring to the celebration going on.

"Well, it's back to civilian life for a while except for your drill weekends which is just where you come and train for three days to keep your skills sharp and ready in case of deployment," Hanson answered.

"What about you?" Heather inquired.

"Me? I'm the base leader and here seven days a week from 0600 to 1800 hours. Even if I'm not training a group, I have to be here for meetings, calls, and a bunch more. Told you before, I don't have a lot of spare time," Hanson shrugged.

"We can't hang out, can we?" Sawyer frowned a bit.

"We aren't kids anymore, guys. Sure, we're still friends, but I have a lot of responsibilities now. I have the base, my dragon, my family too. Running this base is my job, and if I get deployed then Gobber runs the base in my absence with Aiden," Hanson reminded them.

"You can't like, take personal days off?" Eli asked next.

"Hanson can take off certain days like Caleb and Hazel's birthday. Since the kids and Hanson all have birthdays in February, we celebrate them all on the same day. Hanson can take two days off for the anniversary of his mother's death, and sick days if he sees the medic and puts it on record, or even family emergencies. Like the one time Caleb fell off the playscape at Steven's house, we had to go to the hospital and Hanson was allowed to leave for that," Caylee said now.

"No vacation time either?" Aubree murmured.

"I can always put in for days off, but they don't always get approved. The only time I get off is at the most two weeks, and that's after a deployment ends or leave time from deployment. The rest of it all, I'm right here on base working." Hanson replied to her.

"That kind of sucks man," Grant sighed, "We finally see you again and can't even hang out,"

"You can see me for the kid's birthdays. I'll be home for that; we're celebrating Sunday, February 18th, 2018 at 2 pm right at Dad's house. You're welcome to come for it," Hanson invited with a smile.

"We'll be there. Thank you, Hanson," Sylvia replied.

"So how are the wedding plans coming, son?" Steven looked at Caylee and Hanson now.

"Well, it's eleven months away, so we're just working on small things right now like the guest list, food choices, colors, theme, etc. Which reminds me, we still need to find a place to hold it, baby," Caylee said to her fiance.

"We have time, and if all else fails, we have the base. It's where we met," Hanson chuckled.

"Hilarious. As true as that may be, I don't want to get married on the base," Caylee laughed a little.

"I was teasing, Love. We'll figure it out in time," Hanson smiled and then leaned over to kiss her. "Right now let's just enjoy the civilian life," he laughed, and they all nodded and agreed to that. Finally, Hanson could be done training his friends and actually be friends with them again. Hanson couldn't wait to be a civilian again, at least for a little while.


	14. Party Time

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

14; Party Time

Today was the celebration of Hanson's, Hazel's, and Caleb's birthdays since they all happened to fall in February. Technically, Hanson was a leap year baby but still celebrated every year for it because he was still a year older even if his actual day of birth only came every four years. On this day, Hanson was turning twenty-four, Hazel became six, and Caleb turned nine. Caylee's birthday wasn't until the end of April, but when that came, she would be turning twenty-four also. In truth, Caylee was fourteen when she got pregnant with Caleb and gave birth to him. What no one knew except Hanson was that Caylee got raped by her ex-boyfriend when she tried to leave him and that is how she ended up pregnant. Caylee gave birth, and then had no way to care for Caleb, so she joined the military a little after Hanson did and somehow she got put in his platoon when training was complete.

Caylee joined when in February 2009 after Caleb was born she was living on Visithug Isle with her grandmother since her parents had been killed in a car wreck when she was twelve. On Visithug, they didn't do Advanced Training or have a dragon training program so when Caylee bonded with a wild female Changewing who she named Acida, she was transferred to Fort Riddari and when she moved so did her grandmother and son. Hanson was done with his training in February 2009 since he joined October 2008 and left for his first tour of duty May 2009 and that lasted twelve months because they returned May 2010 when both Caylee and Hanson were sixteen years old. Hanson got to meet Caleb when he was three months old, and it was the on the family day at the completion of Dragon Training for Alpha and Blast platoons.

Of course, things only got worse for Caylee because her grandmother fell very ill and passed away two months after they got off their first tour of duty. This left Caylee in mourning because that was the last of her family and she no longer had someone to watch Caleb. However, Hanson stepped in and made an offer since they had just started dating when the tour ended. Hanson spoke to his father who agreed to watch Caleb when they were at drill weekend or on tour at least if Caylee was since Hanson usually had to stay on the base for work. Caylee agreed and got Caleb enrolled in a daycare program that lasted from 6 am to 6 pm which was perfect for Steven who worked 7 am to 5 pm most nights. And since 2010, that has been the arrangement.

It worked out because Caylee began living at Steven's too so she could take care of Caleb. Hanson would drop in from time to time to see them, but he was always busy with training new groups because of his rank allowing him to act as a Drill Sergeant, but he got to see Caylee, Caleb, and his father on Skype at nights during Personal Time. Ever since then, Caylee and Hanson had been together. They fell in love on their tour of duty, then made things official after Caylee moved into Steven's house during August 2010 right after Caylee's grandmother passed away and the funeral was over. Things had been perfect the last seven years and would continue to be perfect after they got married and Caleb's adoption was finalized making him a Haddock along with Caylee too. Neither Hanson or Caylee could wait for it to happen.

(Steven's House)

The party had begun an hour ago; everyone was there who wanted to be. There was soda, juice, pizza, chips and dip, sandwich triangles, crackers, cheese, etc. The desserts would come out later after presents which would mainly be for the kids, Hanson didn't want anything because he had all he could ever want in life right now. Hanson loved having is friends back in his life, it was like nothing changed between them, and it was better because he had Thatcher, Ricky, and Vincent part of that group. The topping on the cake so to speak was having his father, Caylee, and kids there too. Everyone was together, and there was no fighting at all. What could be better than this? Nothing.

"It's so great to have everyone in one place," Caylee beamed. The others in the room nodded in agreement, but Hanson noticed the sadness behind Aubree's eyes, of course, she was upset. Aubree was sitting in a house watching Hanson celebrate his birthday with his kids and fiance. Hanson knew he should talk to her, but what good what it do, he offered her the out to be away from him. Staying was only making it harder, and in the face of it, Hanson would always have a soft spot for Aubree in his heart. They were the best of friends when they met in the second grade and then met the others in sixth. Hanson always had a thing for her, racing home to tell his parents about this amazing girl he met and was friends with.

Over time that little _thing_ turned into a crush, but he never had the guts to tell her how he felt, and when he met Toothless, all that faded because he wanted to protect his friend and had to focus a lot in training. Then everything just began to change rapid fire over the last eight years and in that, he fell for Caylee feeling like his friends would never understand his choice, and he was right about that. His friends admitted that until he sat them down and explained everything, they didn't understand why he couldn't just write a letter and call to let them know what was going on. Hanson knew Aubree was upset she had missed her chance, but who's fault was it? Hanson didn't feel it was hers or his, neither of them spoke up, and things just happened the way that they did. Hanson had to talk to her, or it was going to continue to be awkward between them.

"Hanson, are you okay son?" Steven asked when there was a break in the talking.

"Hm. Yeah, I'm okay. Just letting my mind wander," Hanson smiled in reply.

"Anything you want to share?" Thatcher inquired, and Hanson shook his head at him, then Hanson's eyes fell on Aubree. Caylee noticed the looks resting on both her fiance's and Aubree's faces. Caylee recalled Hanson telling her about the argument that Hanson and Aubree got into the night before that had Hanson all ticked off when the two of them talked. Caylee kissed her fiance's cheek and smiled, using her head to motion for Hanson to talk to her.

"You sure?" Hanson questioned because he knew Caylee caught on to what was wrong. Caylee nodded assuringly to him as Hanson sighed, then Caylee got off his lap while he stood up. "Aubree," he said finally as she quickly looked at him, "Follow me. I need to talk to you," Hanson added as he began walking to the stairs that would lead to the basement where his office and small workout area was. Aubree blinked a few times in confusion, but she got up and followed him. Hanson let her go first and then he closed the door while walking down.

(Basement)

"I can't see anything," Aubree pointed out. Hanson reached his arm past her and flipped a switch to turn on the lights, "Oh, thank you," she said next as Hanson nodded and led her down to the small area that had two couches in a corner with a mini fridge, three end tables, and a central table. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked.

"About that argument, the one we had before Caylee came home from her tour of duty," Hanson informed as Aubree bit her lower lip in fear he might still be angry about it.

"Hanson, I'm sorry I acted out that way. I had no right-" Aubree began, but Hanson put a hand up to stop her, and she closed her mouth.

"Stop," Hanson said firmly as Aubree nodded once, "I'm not mad at you, and you don't need to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, Aubree." he added as her eyes widened a little.

"Why? It's not like what you said wasn't true," Aubree lowered her head.

"Regardless, that should have been a private conversation between just us. I should not have behaved the way I did, even in the heat of the moment. And I should not have passed all the blame on you about the matter." Hanson told her.

"What do you mean?" Aubree asked now.

"Aubree. You and I have been best friends since the second grade. You had a crush on me, and I had one on you, neither one of us spoke up about it. I shouldn't have scolded you for not telling me how you felt when I did the same thing. I was going to ask you to that dance with me, and then ask you out before that night was over. And then over that weekend, I met Toothless, and everything changed so quickly." Hanson admitted.

"I know, Hanson. You told us all that," Aubree replied.

"Still. I shouldn't have screamed at you the way I did, and I wanted to apologize for that. I only gave you that choice to leave so you could move on a little easier without always being around me and I wanted to talk to you today because I can see it in your eyes that me being with Caylee, knowing I have two kids, upsets and hurts you." Hanson responded calmly.

"Well, of course, it does. Knowing I missed my chance because I was scared, knowing you've been with her for seven years, about to be married. It hurts a lot, Hanson. But you were my friend before you were my crush and as your friend, I want your happiness. If Caylee is the one who makes you happy, then I'm happy for you, and I'll be okay with time." Aubree smiled at him.

"What made you stay?" Hanson asked her.

"If I had transferred then I wouldn't get to see my Dad, or friends unless I was on leave. And on that too, I didn't want to be away from you," Aubree answered as Hanson looked over slowly, "It does hurt that you're with someone else and I missed that chance, but I felt it would hurt more if I had to lose you as a friend too. Like I said, if you're happy then I am too."

"I am happy, but Aubree, I want you to know this. You are the first friend I ever made, and the first girl I liked and developed real feelings for. That will always hold a place in my heart, as will you. Even if we're not together in the romantic sense, I will forever be your friend and there for you if you need anything. I want you to know that," Hanson crooned.

"Thank you, Hanson. I needed to hear that, and same for you too," Aubree smiled wide.

"So, we cool?" Hanson asked motioning to himself and Aubree.

"Yeah, we're cool." Aubree nodded as they shared a quick hug, then separated, "Now let's get back up there to celebrate the birthdays," she added. Hanson nodded to her in agreement as they walked back upstairs and Hanson flipped the light off on his way out.

(Living Room)

"You two good?" Caylee asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we are now," Hanson replied, and then Aubree punched him in the arm, "Ow, what the hell, Aubree!" he groaned rubbing his arm now as Aubree laughed.

"That was for disappearing for eight years without a word," Aubree told him.

"I apologized and explained all that; you said you forgave me," Hanson muttered.

"Doesn't mean I wasn't going to not punch you for doing it now what we aren't on the base and kicking back like old times," Aubree shrugged returning to her seat near Heather.

"We'll see who has the last laugh next month at drill weekend when you all have to spar against me, Thatch, Cay, Vincent, and Ricky," Hanson grinned at them as their eyes widened.

"Wait, what?!" the group yelled in shock. Hanson only gave the nod to confirm.

"That's right, drill weekend in March is you ten facing off against us tournament style. An exercise to test you in a war situation making your way to a target on a mission. You'll face off against your battle buddy, then those winners as it narrows down. When only one of you is left, you'll go up in order of our ranks. Ricky, Vincent, myself, Thatch, and Hanson. However, no one has ever beaten him. Not even me or Thatcher," Caylee chuckled a little.

"Oh, great," Taylor rolled his eyes.

"You'll be okay. You don't get graded on it, it's just to keep yourselves sharp and ready," Hanson sat back with his arms over his chest. "Now relax and just enjoy the party," he reminded. Hanson was right, why should they be worried about it? It was only training. Today was about Hanson, Hazel, and Caleb to celebrate their birthdays! It was party time.


	15. Too Late

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

15; Too Late

It felt good to have things be the way that they were again. Hanson had all his friends back, and everyone was getting along with one another. Everything had fallen into place and the last seven months had been amazing, and now Hanson was just four months away from marrying Caylee and adopting Caleb as his son. The month was September 2018 and so much had been done in that little amount of time. Hanson and Caylee had been working on a lot of wedding plans with help from everyone to get it done. The two love birds picked to be married at a country club that was fifteen minutes away from Steven's house; it would hold the ceremony and reception. The dinner of choice was going to be chicken and penne pasta mixed in an alfredo sauce served with a basket of garlic bread for the table.

There was no theme for them since they were random but the colors chosen were black, silver, and blue. The cake was a small three tier decorated with black fondant and silver swirls and dots. The cake itself was marble, yellow being the vanilla and brown being chocolate. There wouldn't be any appetizers to serve; it just made things simpler. For attire; Hanson was wearing a black tuxedo with a silver tie, and Caylee would be dressed in a white A-Line, around the waist would be a silver belt that shimmered like diamonds. Also, Caylee's bouquet would have white and blue roses in it. Hanson and Caylee would have their table with the kids while other guests would be sitting at the round, eight seater tables.

Hanson and Caylee had written their vows but picked a small ceremony for the priest to read off; it wouldn't take long; perhaps fifteen minutes at best guess. Also, Gregory or Gobber would be walking Caylee down the isle since the man had been like a father to her since her parents were killed when she was twelve in a car accident. Hazel would be a flower girl, Caleb a ring bearer. Thatcher was Hanson's best man, Ella would be Caylee's Maid of Honor. No bridesmaids or groomsmen would be present; it made things easier. As for the guest list, it was to be kept subtle. Hanson, Caylee, Hazel, and Caleb naturally. Then in addition to them was Steven, Gregory, Aiden, Thatcher, Vincent, Ricky, Ella, Aubree, Heather, Eli, Dustin, Sawyer, Grant, Raelyn, Franklin, and Taylor. Aside from the main guests, there was also the photographer, DJ, bartender, and priest. The dragons would be present outside with fish as their meal.

Everything was just about set for the wedding, all that needed to happen was Caylee's final dress fitting, do all the legal requirements, and then get married in four months. Neither of them could wait for it to happen. Others things that happened in seven months was all the drill weekends that they never got used to because it was always different. Back in February, Aubree was the one to make it to Hanson in the tournament like training, and she couldn't beat him just like the others couldn't either. Mainly, the last seven months had all been wedding plans, hanging out, and training. It was unbelievable to them all that so much time had passed and everyone was happier than ever before.

Aubree was doing better now, it didn't hurt as much to be around Hanson, but she'd always care for him as more than a friend and perhaps a day would come she could move on with someone else, but it wasn't something she was currently worried about right now. Aubree only cared that Hanson was happy and as long as he was, then she was too just as she had told him the day of his and his children's birthday party. Aubree was now twenty-four as well, so was Caylee, Ella, and Thatcher. Grant had turned twenty-one, Dustin became twenty-seven. The Thorston twins turned twenty-three. And lastly, Eli turned twenty-five. Sawyer's, Franklin's, and Sylvia's had not come yet. But, Ricky turned thirty, and Vincent became twenty-nine back in January 2018. Heather's birthday was towards the end of September, so she'd be twenty-three very soon too.

Life was perfect for all the friends, Hanson loved it all and couldn't be more thankful for all that he did. A good paying job that allowed him to help people, his best friend ever, Toothless, amazing friends, a beautiful fiance, well-behaved children, his father, Gobber, and Aiden too. Hanson's life was perfect; he didn't imagine it could get any better than it was right now. Maybe after the wedding, it would be better, but for the moment, everything was perfect. Today, it was Friday and another drill weekend to deal with. Hanson didn't mind them; he got to see his friends for three days, also during meals and time after the training was over. Unfortunately for Hanson, his two kids were sick, and his father had to work all day which left Caylee not taking part in drill weekend to take care of the children. It wasn't a big deal for Caylee to miss training, she was a First Lieutenant and always top of her game when it came to her job in training or on the field.

Hanson was with his platoon and Caylee's for training. Hanson was in charge of both but also had to take part; this weekend would focus them to move through enemy terrain and be trapped there to wait for extraction while keeping themselves safe and treating _wounded_ soldiers. Also, they had to work on their radio skills because in Hanson's eyes, some were lacking and that was acceptable. Friends or not, if it were a real mission while deployed, no errors could be made, or it meant someone's life. Currently, everyone was fighting with one another about what to do or who should do what and Hanson was developing a migraine from it all. Finally having enough, he pulling out his handgun from off the holster on his left thigh. Hanson cocked back the top to load a bullet into the chamber, pointed it to the sky, then pressed the trigger.

On instinct, everyone covered their head and got low to the ground while he stood up. "That is enough! We've done this exercise at least two other times, and it's not that difficult to do! Your squabbling is worse than my children! I expect better from ALL of you for the remainder of this training and to think it's only Friday. Now grow up, and let's get this finished," Hanson yelled at them.

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldiers replied as the training continued and all Hanson could think about was if his kids were alright, he hadn't gotten an update from Caylee in two hours.

(With Caylee & The Kids)

Caleb and Hazel were sick with stomach aches and fevers of over 101.0, while Caylee was on her own to care for both of them. It started with Hazel at lunch time the day before, throwing up an hour after lunch was served at school. Caleb began feeling sick afterward. Caylee got a call from the school and went to pick both of them up, then informed Hanson what was going on. The sickness continued through the night, and the kids were only managing to keep down water and saltine crackers. This morning, Caylee checked their temperatures were dropping but not yet gone so with both kids sick, Caylee called them out of school, Steven was at work too, so it was just her at home with her sick children.

As lunch time neared, Caylee noticed the kids were feeling a bit better and assumed maybe it was just a twenty-four-hour bug. However, she'd play the safe side and still keep an eye on them. It worked out because she had to go shopping to get a few things for the house, the best place to do that was the corner store right down the block. It was only a five-minute walk, and the kids wanted some fresh air so why not take them along? Caylee had them pull on their light jackets and shoes; then she did the same as they locked up the house and began walking down the street. Caylee grabbed a basket and put it on her arm while making the kids hold hands and walk right beside her while she shopped.

"Mommy, can we get more crackers?" Hazel asked lightly.

"Of course we can sweetie," Caylee smiled while they kept moving around the store, it wasn't a big one but had all the essentials for convenience. By Caylee's sight, she could count there were four others in the store besides herself and the kids, then of course the two clerks. Caylee felt her cell phone vibrate in her pockets as she took it out to see a text from Hanson asking how the kids were doing. With a smile, Caylee typed back; _~Doin better bby, we're the corner store shopping -Cay~_ After she had sent the message, she went back to grabbing what was needed.

When she felt the vibration again, she giggled a bit reading his reply; _~I'm glad. Give them my love, talk to you tonight. I love you, Cay -Hic~_ Caylee loved that Hanson used his middle name as a signature, Hanson's full name was Hanson Hiccup Haddock, but with her, in messages, he used Hic at the end, and she thought it was adorable. Caylee didn't reply because she got distracted when she heard the bell go off to the store, it means someone was walking in.

"Give me all the money in the registers and safe!" came a rough voice, Caylee instinctively had the kids remain quiet as she peered over the aisles and saw a man standing at the counter with a gun out and tossing the clerk a sack to put the money in. Caylee didn't like this, a man robbing the joint wouldn't just instantly show the gun in plain sight like that. Caylee looked around the store to others becoming scared; she motioned for them to follow her as she pulled the kids along and snuck into the back of the store where the office was.

"Mom, I'm scared," Caleb said with worried eyes.

"Don't be; it's all going to be okay. I promise. Stay here with your sister, and these people. Keep below the windows and under the counters. You remember what I taught you about hiding in blind spots?" Caylee smiled at them.

"Yes, Mama." Both kids replied. Caylee hugged and kissed their foreheads.

"Do not come out until police arrive, I love you both. Be safe," Caylee instructed firmly as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Steven, then she closed the door to the office knowing it locked from the inside and wouldn't open without a key from the outside. Caylee grabbed her handgun from out of her purse since Hanson insisted she carries one. Also, she had the license to do so. Without warning, she saw the robber shoot the male clerk who Caylee assumed was the manager, and then the robber turned the gun on the female cashier who was pleading for her life. "Drop it!" she ordered.

Now the robber faced her quickly, his gun on her. "Who are you!" he demanded.

"A good citizen and a member of the Berkian Military. Lower your weapon to the floor and put your hands behind your head, slowly." Caylee glared while holding her gun steady to shoot him, but her eyes told the cashier to get in the back with the wounded manager, thankfully the man wasn't dead. When they were clear, Caylee cocked back the gun to fire. "I won't say it again. Lower your weapon!" Surprisingly, the robber dropped himself to the ground and placed the gun on the tiled floor, he kicked it towards her then put his hands behind his head while on his knees. A gun fired twice as Caylee felt the familiar feeling of bullets pierce her flesh. Caylee saw the robber in front of her smirk as she dropped to her knees in pain, bleeding from the chest and neck.

"Stupid bitch, being a good citizen is going to kill you." said the man from behind. Caylee clamped a hand over her neck as she spun slightly and ignored the pain to shoot the person behind her, killing him with a shot to the heart. Hearing movement, she looked back to the first robber and saw him trying to get his gun, Caylee shot him in the leg twice rendering him unable to move as she managed to get his gun towards her when she finally leaned against the metal rack and breathing heavily. Caylee heard sirens and knew police were coming; she smiled a bit as the gun fell from her hand and she got out her phone and messaged Hanson back with _~I love you too, Hanson. Always and forever more -Cay~_

Caylee knew she wouldn't live, but at least her kids were safe, and Hanson knew that she loved him no matter what. The sirens were getting closer as Caylee felt herself getting weaker, and vision blurring. After five minutes, Caylee's eyes closed as she fell to the ground. Police cars parked out front, Steven rushed in and took in what happened, the first things he saw was on robber dead, another with a shot leg, then he saw Caylee on the floor.

"Caylee!" Steven gasped as he rushed over to her bleeding, limp form as he was careful in his movements. Steven checked her breathing, and pulse to find nothing as his eyes widened. "No. Gods, no, don't let it be true," he pleaded. The paramedics hurried over and checked everything again, before sadly looking to Steven and shaking their heads.

"We're sorry, Chief, she's already gone," said the woman.

Steven couldn't bare this. Caylee managed to save her kids, the shoppers, manager, and clerk. Caylee died a hero and Steven didn't even want to imagine how Hazel and Caleb would take the news, or worse, his son who knew nothing about any of this. What hurt more, Steven knew they arrive minutes too late.


	16. Crushed

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

16; Crushed

It was so much to take in and process. Steven had been to many crime scenes of all sorts, but he never imagined he would be standing in one that involved his family and the fact he lost someone too. Caylee, his future daughter in law and mother of his grandchildren, had been killed by two bullet wounds to her person and bled out quickly, passing away just minutes before he arrived with paramedics and other officers. Steven just stood there staring at the sheet covering Caylee's body, the other shooter's body had been taken out already, and then the wounded shooter was in cuffs, being treated and guarded heavily at the hospital. The manager of the store was getting treated, he wasn't bad at all, the second clerk was just terrified. Steven's biggest worry now was locating his grandchildren. He checked over his texts, that's how Caylee let him know something was going on.

Steven pulled out his phone and looked at it again; _~Robbery at the corner store, here w/kids. Hiding them in the office with other shoppers. Plz, hurry! -Caylee~_ Steven looked around and found the office, then he tried to open the door, and it was locked, so he knocked on the window and saw Caleb's face, he offered a smile to the boy as Caleb quickly stood and opened the door.

"Papa!" Caleb and Hazel cried out as they rushed into his waiting arms. Steven hugged them fiercely and closing his eyes in thanks they were unharmed and safe. Steven tried to soothe them but whispering soft words that it was alright now and everything was okay, he kissed their foreheads and released from the embrace.

"Chief, the female cashier, is going to give us the security tapes of the last half hour and none of these people were injured. Should we start questioning?" asked an officer coming beside Steven now.

"No, just get statements and information. Send them home afterward, tape this place off, keep back news crews, round up evidence, then send in clean up. I'll talk to the kids and take them to my son, I'll give him the news personally and expect me to be taking a few days off as well," Steven informed calmly, the officer nodded in understanding. The whole department knew who Caylee was, fiance of the chief's only son and both Caylee and Hanson were in the military. Steven's fellow officers knew this was going to be hard and that he would need time off to help his son with the kids, the service, and funeral.

"Of course, Chief. Our deepest condolences to your family," another officer told him.

"Thank you. Sergeant, you're in charge of all this. I will be back in time to deal with the court hearings, keep me posted." Steven stated as held Hazel's and Caleb's hands to lead them out down another aisle so they wouldn't see any of the blood on the floor. Steven loaded them in his squad car after getting Hazel's booster seat from the trunk given he always kept one with him, he started it up and took a deep breath. This was probably going to be one of the hardest things he ever had to do, right up with burying his wife ten years ago, almost eleven in November. Hanson wasn't going to handle this well, he didn't take his mother's death well either, but she had been sick for years and just got to a point she couldn't fight anymore.

Caylee's death, this would be different and harder. This happened so unexpectedly, and the woman died a hero to stand up to these robbers so no one else aside from the manager of the store would be hurt. Steven didn't know what his son's reaction would be, and the kids didn't know either. Steven put the car in drive and heading down the road to get to the base. Gods, he didn't want to do this. Hanson was going to flip out and then be heartbroken, but Steven knew he had to be the one to tell him and that's why as much as it hurt, he would go there to face his son and tell him that Caylee was dead.

(Fort Riddari Base)

The exercise went well after Hanson yelled at them to pull it together because he expected better from them. Now, everyone was in the chow hall for lunch. Talking, eating, laughing, having fun talking about how the mission went and how they could improve for next time. Hanson informed them that after they had eaten, all of them were headed to the practice range to shoot their guns and would be going in small groups, so it didn't crowd. Hanson got Caylee's message and smiled wide while replying to her and then putting his phone away in his pocket to continue eating. Meanwhile, at the base gates, Steven just pulled up and rolled down the window to speak to the guard there.

"Name and business?" asked the soldier.

"Steven Haddock, chief of police. I need to see my son, Lieutenant Colonel Hanson Haddock, right now please," Steven replied showing his badge.

"It's drill weekend, he didn't say you were coming." the soldier replied.

"It's imperative I see him right now, radio him if you must, but he won't turn me away," Steven said roughly becoming impatient. The soldier sighed as he pulled out his radio to call Hanson and ask if his father was allowed in.

"Night Fury, Night Fury. This is Riddari entrance. Do you copy? Over." the guard said.

" **Riddari entrance, this is Night Fury. I copy five out of five. What's the issue? Over."** replied Hanson.

"I have the police chief at the gate requesting to see you, says it's urgent. Permission to allow him inside? Over." the soldier asked.

" **My Dad doesn't need permission to see me; he's always welcome no matter what. Yes, send him in. Don't make me have to remind you again. Night Fury over and out."** Hanson sighed heavily, the guard unlocked the gate and let Steven drive in and park in the visitor's section. Steven shut off the car and got out, then opened the door to let the two kids out. With a sigh, Steven took their hands and made his way to the chow hall. Taking a deep breath when reaching the doors, he pulled it open and walked in. Hanson instantly stood up and made his way over to them; the kids released Steven's hands to rush to their father.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you all day," Hanson smiled as he hugged them tightly.

"Daddy, there were mean people at the store and Mommy had us hide in the office til Papa came," Hazel told him quickly as Hanson arched a brow in confusion. Mean people at the store? The kids were sent to hide until his father got there? Hanson noticed now that Caylee wasn't with them, something bad happened, he didn't like the way this felt all of a sudden. Had Caylee been hurt?!

"Kids, go sit at the table while I talk to Papa, okay?" Hanson told them, the kids hurried to the table as he faced his father. "What's going on, Dad? Why are the kids with you? What mean people at the store? Where's Caylee?" he fired off quickly trying to stay calm.

"Hanson, come outside with me," Steven said firmly. Hanson saw his father's eyes, glazed over with pain and sadness. Hanson knew that look; he saw it when his mother had passed away. Hanson couldn't shake the sick feeling within. Hanson nodded as he motioned with his hand out the door and the two left.

"What do you think is going on?" Aubree asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good, and we better be prepared to do whatever we can," Thatcher informed now worried for his friend.

(Outside)

"Alright, we're alone. Now tell what's going on," Hanson demanded. It was this moment when he saw his father about to cry.

"I got a text from Caylee about a robbery at the corner store while she was there with the kids," Steven began, and Hanson's eyes widened.

"Oh, my Thor! Where is Caylee? Is she hurt!?" Hanson raised his voice in worry.

"Hanson. I'm sorry, Gods, I'm so sorry son. Caylee was shot twice," Steven saw Hanson step back once, "and she was killed." Hanson stumbled back, and his heart skipped a beat as tears formed in his eyes.

"No. Gods no," Hanson pleaded.

"The paramedics did everything they could, but she was already gone. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry son." Steven tried to reach for Hanson because he saw him shaking, as if he'd gone weak and couldn't stand anymore. Instead of crying like Hanson wanted to, his eyes narrowed.

"How did this happen, I just talked to her forty-five minutes ago!" Hanson yelled.

"I was working, Caylee sent me a text telling me there was a robbery at the corner store, she was there with the kids and hid them in the office with other shoppers and to hurry, please. We rushed there within fifteen minutes, and I was in first. One robber was dead, the other shot in the leg twice and Caylee was laying on the ground bleeding from the chest and neck. I checked her first, and she was already dead. Paramedics put the time of death at ten minutes before we arrived due to gunshot wounds and bleeding out," Steven explained.

Hanson didn't know how to feel; his fiance was dead! "I don't understand, Dad. How did this happen? Why wasn't she hiding with the others!" Hanson asked while still shaking; he felt the tears falling from his eyes.

"Hanson, I don't know. After Caylee had been pronounced dead, I went to the office to check on the kids and shoppers. My officers are getting statements and going over the security tape. As soon as I know what happened, you will too. But right now, you need to be with your kids. They don't know yet," Steven informed.

"Hazel and Caleb don't know that Caylee is dead? They haven't asked at all?" Hanson asked him. Steven shook his head. Hanson took a few deep breaths and wiped his eyes, "Alright. I will tell them. I want you to go back to the station and find out how this happened, Dad. Please. I need to know. I'll meet you at home," he added.

"Yes son, of course, I'll get to the bottom of it. Are you going to be okay? I'm worried about you," Steven tried.

"Don't, Dad. Just don't do it right now. I just found out my fiance is dead, I have to tell the kids. No, I'm not okay. If you want to help, go see why Caylee was killed and make sure the fuckers responsible get what's coming to them," Hanson demanded.

"I will. I'll see you at home," Steven nodded to him as he hurried back to his squad car and left the base. Hanson didn't know how long he was going to hold it together knowing what he did. Caylee was dead, and now he had to tell the kids their mother wasn't coming home ever again. Hanson felt the tears from his eyes again, he tried to wipe them, but it wasn't doing any good. There was an ungodly pain in his chest, clenching at his heart. Hanson tried to calm himself as he turned and entered the chow hall and walked down the tables until he reached where his kids were, sitting among his friends.

"Daddy, where did Papa go?" Caleb asked curiously.

"It's time to go, kids, we're going home," Hanson told them as the two children got off the bench and moved to either side of him.

"Dad, why did Papa leave Mom at the store and bring us here? Where is Mommy?" Caleb questioned as Hanson flinched a little.

"I'll tell you when we get home. Take your sister outside and wait by Toothless for me, okay?" Hanson tried to smile, Caleb nodded and led Hazel out of the chow hall. "Second Lieutenant Hedsen," Hanson said firmly.

"Yes, sir?" Thatcher said while standing up and offering a salute.

"Inform Major Belmore he is in charge of the base until further notice. I'm taking an immediate leave of absence," Hanson told him.

"Orders understood, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock," Thatcher replied with a nod, Hanson then prepared to walk away with his eyes closed. "Hanson, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Hanson now stopped and looked at Thatcher although the others sitting close enough could see it, tears were rolling down Hanson's cheeks, and he was starting to shake as he shook his head to his friend.

"No, Thatch. No, I'm not okay, and I don't know if I'm going to be for a while. Right now, though, I need to get my kids home and start preparing for a memorial service and funeral. You'll get the detail when it's finalized," Hanson said with his tone beginning to crack.

"Hanson, who passed away?" Ella asked with a little fear in her tone as if already beginning to figure it out.

Taking a deep breath as he turned his back to them, "Caylee..." they gasped in shock, "I have to go," Hanson said before walking out of the chow hall. None of them could believe it, but it would be the only thing that got Hanson this upset and have to leave right away to get his kids home and tell them since they were asking about their mother. Caylee was dead, and Hanson was crushed.


	17. Hardest Day

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

17; Hardest Day

Hanson couldn't be at the base right now, and he didn't want to be with the news he had received from his father that Caylee, his fiance, was dead having been shot twice and killed. All Hanson knew about this was that Caylee was shopping with the kids, a robbery took place, and Caylee hid the kids in the office with other shoppers and then warned Steven about what was going on. Hanson didn't understand how Caylee could have gotten killed, had she not hidden? Hanson wanted answers! He wanted to know who killed the love of his life, the woman he was supposed to marry in four months! Hanson didn't even know how to begin dealing with all this, for now, he had to tell his kids that their mother was gone and find a way to be strong for them and himself. When Hanson had left the chow hall, he brought his children and Toothless to his truck and loaded in with Toothless in the back; then he drove off base.

Reaching the Haddock household, Hanson sent Toothless in the back with Skullcrusher, Steven's dragon, then Hanson brought the kids inside and sat them on the couch. He couldn't believe he had to tell them that Caylee was dead, of all the things he'd been through over the years, this had to be the hardest and worst to endure. Hanson crouched down in front of them; he had to do it and get it over and done. There was so much to get done, and it started with the kids knowing.

"Caleb. Hazel. What I'm about to tell you is going to hurt and make you sad, but I promise that we'll all get through it together. Okay?" Hanson started as the two children nodded to him, "Mommy isn't going to be coming home anymore,"

"Why, Daddy!?" Hazel said as tears were forming.

"Is she going on another tour?" Caleb asked. Hanson shook his head trying to keep himself from crying too.

"Mommy had to go with Odin," Hanson told them sadly as now Caleb's eyes held tears as well. "That means she passed away and we won't get to see her because she's up in Valhalla with Odin, watching over us." he tried to explain so they would understand in the easiest way.

"So, she's still with us, but we can't see her anymore?" Hazel questioned.

"Yes, that's right. She'll be an angel with wings and halo up there with my Mom, her Mom, Dad, and Grandmother. She'll always be with us one way or another. But for her to go up there, we have to bury her in the cemetery so her spirit can leave her body and fly high up past the clouds," Hanson informed with a smile, trying to keep them and himself from breaking down over the loss.

"We have to help her become an angel?" Caleb tilted his head to the side, "When do we have to bury her?"

"In a week or so, Daddy has a lot of calls to make to prepare everything. Are you both okay? You know you can tell me how you feel and I'll do whatever I can to make it better," Hanson reminded.

"Why did she have to go with Odin? I thought only very ill and old people had to go with him," Hazel asked.

"Sometimes, Odin needs people to do bigger things for him. This time, he needed Mommy up there for another job," Hanson tried not sure if his six-year-old would buy it.

"Will she come back after she does the job?" Hazel inquired.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. When Odin takes someone, he takes them forever. And sometimes the way they get taken hurts the people around that person. Like when My Mom passed away, it hurt Papa and me a lot. It's okay to be sad about losing Mommy, but she will always be with us. We have videos, pictures, and our memories too. Mommy will live in our hearts," Hanson used his thumb to wipe the tears away from Hazel's cheeks and eyes.

"Can I make her something to bury with her so she can take it to Valhalla, Daddy?" Hazel smiled some now.

"Of course you can, baby girl. Why don't you go work on it right now?" Hanson suggested as Hazel nodded her head quickly and hurried off to her room to start on it, now Hanson looked to Caleb with soft eyes.

"It was those robbers, wasn't it? The ones who made Mom go with Odin?" Caleb asked sadly.

"Yes son, they were. And I'm so sorry," Hanson leaned in when he saw Caleb about to cry and pulled his eldest child in for a tight embrace.

"What happens now?" Caleb whimpered a bit.

"Well, as I told you and your sister before, we have to hold a service for Mom and bury her. And then we just take all the time we need to remember her and the good times, and you know she'll always be with us," Hanson explained lightly. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise. We have each other to get through it all; we're still a family, Caleb." he added as Caleb hugged him back.

(Two Weeks Later)

It had been the worst two weeks of Hanson's life to be identifying Caylee's body, seeing the tape of her death and learning that she had stopped the robbery but didn't know there were two robbers. Also, Hanson had to take care of the memorial service and funeral with help from his father. Hanson hadn't seen his friends since the day he left the base, but everyone was aware that Caylee had been killed in a robbery and died a hero for putting herself out there to protect the others in the store including Caleb and Hazel. Now here they were, the day of the service and funeral. Hanson, Steven, and the kids would have to face everyone who came through to pay their respects to Caylee and the only grieving family she had which was just Hanson, Steven, and the children since Caylee's parents were dead, and so was her grandmother.

The two weeks had been hard for Caleb and Hazel mostly because they weren't used to not getting their hugs and kisses every morning and night. Hanson kept them out of school the entire time, himself out of work and Steven too. The court hearings were starting in another week for the one robber who Caylee shot in the leg twice to keep down and from attacking. Caylee would have a soldier's burial, Hanson made sure of that. The biggest problem was that Hanson never found a will for her in their safe of relevant documents although he was sure one had been set up with the military if anything were to happen to her. Hanson made calls but no one had gotten back to him yet about it, which was a little odd but he didn't care today.

Today was going to be horrible, and he just wanted it to be over. Hanson got dressed in his military formals, Hazel wore a dark blue dress, Steven wore a regular suit and tie, and Caleb was wearing a black suit and red tie. Hanson knew that Caylee always wanted to be cremated, so that's what he had done for her. It worked out because they could do the service and funeral right in the same place since the cemetery was at the funeral home. Hanson took the earliest appointment he could which was at 10 am for service, funeral to follow at 10:30 am, and the after party would be at Steven's house in the backyard since it was still warm enough to do so. As 9:45 am hit on the clock, Hanson was standing outside the house near his father's car with his head down trying to hold back the tears again.

Hanson had cried every night since it happened, he just couldn't hold the pain in knowing Caylee was dead. Hanson had lost many people in the last eight years and none hurt as much as this death did, not even his Mom's. "This isn't happening...Gods, please just wake me up from this nightmare," he whispered.

"I've said that many times after your mother died, son. I know it hurts," Steven said coming out beside Hanson now.

"How Dad? How do I stay strong today, and for the kids?" Hanson asked him.

"You don't, Hanson. I wasn't strong when I buried your mother. I cried, and I wasn't afraid to show it because I wanted you to know that it was okay to cry and be upset over the loss. I know you don't show your emotions, son. The military had a big part in that. Those were your friends, and I know this hurts you more because it's someone you love that you have to say goodbye too," Steven informed him.

"So I should be upset and cry? What good will it do? It won't bring her back," Hanson looked away when he felt the tears slipping from his eyes.

"No, it won't. But burying your pain as you bury her doesn't do you any good either. Caylee wouldn't want that and take comfort in know that she managed to message you before she passed and now you will always have that as you do the kids. It's okay, Hanson. You can be upset, no one is going to judge you," Steven put his hand on Hanson's shoulder, "Now, grab the kids and let's get going. The service begins in fifteen minutes," Hanson sighed and nodded as he went inside to get the kids, and then they loaded up in the car, and they were off to the funeral home and cemetery.

(Wings & Halos Cemetery)

Arriving at the location it would be held, Hanson found himself having a harder time getting out of the car than he first thought. "It's time son," Steven reminded with a sympathetic smile. Caleb moved forward now and hugged his father tightly.

"Don't worry, Mom will be with us, just like you said she would be," Caleb smiled at him.

"Thank you, son. You're right; I'm ready." Hanson offered a smile to him as he put a hand over his son's before making his way out of the car, then opening the back door to let the kids out who stayed on either side of him while Steven stood with them as well.

"You head inside, and I'll let others know how it's going to go, I know you want it to be straightforward and fast," Steven told Hanson who nodded and led the kids inside just as his friends arrived and looked at him sadly, Hanson just kept walking. He wasn't in the mood, not today. Besides, he would see them later at the party when he had to put on the smile and act like he was fine when deep inside he was just falling apart and wanted to be alone. Alas, he couldn't do that now that he was a single father and his children were also without Caylee and would need him more than he needed time sit with his thoughts and mourn in peace.

Steven greeted guests and showed them where to go while Hanson sat with the kids on either side of him shaking hands, receiving hugs, and condolences on the loss. Members of the platoon came through, both Alpha and Blast. Ella was crying with Thatcher offering as much comfort as he could to the girl who lost her battle buddy and best friend. Hanson noticed his friends stayed, so did Aiden and Gregory. Unfortunately, the room was just too small to hold everyone for the duration of the service, so some waited outside until the actual funeral ceremony began. Hanson's eyes continued to drift over to the pedestal where his fiance's ashes rested in a sealed, silver container. When all had come through, Spencer sat beside Hanson while the priest spoke of Caylee's life.

Hanson held Hazel in his lap, Caleb against him as Hanson let his tears fall silently from his green eyes and Spencer rubbed his back, but it didn't help any. Hanson couldn't hide these emotions as he could for so many other deaths; this was more than a casualty of war. This happened in his home town; a place people were supposed to be safe from the senseless killing! And Caylee being the Godsend she was, bravely put herself in danger to keep six strangers and the two children safe because the shooter who was still alive when police arrived admitted that they were going to kill any witnesses until Caylee stepped in to stop the robbery herself. The four shoppers, cashier, and the manager had come to offer their deepest sympathies too. All of it just made Hanson feel worse.

When the service was over, it moved outside for the ceremony. Hanson, Thatcher, Ella, Vincent, Ricky, Gregory, and Aiden were going to be the ones firing the guns for the honorary twenty-one gun salute to Caylee's heroism, memory, and the life lived. Hanson being the Lieutenant Colonel was giving the commands, and he didn't want to. After this would be the after party at his father's house. After this, he could focus on himself and his children, and that's all he cared about right now. The kids were holding pretty strong but did cry quietly as Hanson did too.

"Soldiers, attention!" Hanson called out as the other six snapped to a position holding their M-4 rifles at their sides. "Ready," he said as they all stepped forward with their left foot, "Aim," at this, the guns were raised to a fifteen-degree angle, heads lowered slightly and fingers ready on the triggers, "Fire!" Hanson commanded as they did exactly that. And it went on two more times in the same order. "Present arms," Hanson ordered as the guns were brought vertically to their chests, "Order arms," now they were placed at the sides of the soldiers with the butts on the ground. "Present arms," The guns were brought across their chest, "Right face," Hanson told them as they all turned right. "Forward march!" and they began marching off to the side.

"This concludes the service and funeral for Caylee Hope Bog. Thank you for coming, and at this time of loss, please keep the Haddock family in your thoughts and prayers," the priest then stepped back. He and Hanson spoke a few moments, shook hands and then Hanson put his gun away in the box before facing the friends who fired with him.

"Thank you for doing that with me, I'm sure Caylee is smiling knowing we got the old team to fire in her memory," Hanson told them.

"It was no trouble, Hanson. You know we'd do anything for her, you, and those kids. We're all one big family," Vincent told him.

"I appreciate it," Hanson replied.

"How are you holding up?" Thatcher asked gently.

"I'm holding, not sure how much longer, though. Everything just feels so wrong now, like my world crashed before me I don't know how to pick up the pieces and put my once perfect life back together. It's never going to be the same without her, and I can admit that I'm having a hard time coping with her being gone. I know she is, but I still feel like I'm stuck in a nightmare, that it's not real," Hanson informed casting his eyes downward from his friends.

"We know it's hard, Hanson. Cay was one of us; we've all been together since May 2009. Her memory will live on in all of us, you, and your kids. Things will get easier, my friend. Take all the time you need and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call and ask. We'll be there in a heartbeat for you," Ricky responded with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I better go for now and get the kids home. See you at the after party?" Hanson asked.

"You know we'll be there," Ella nodded with a soft smile. Hanson turned and walked away towards Hazel, Caleb, and his father. Hanson picked up Hazel in his left arm; the held Caleb's hand with his right.

"Let's go home," Hanson told them as they nodded and walked out of sight towards Steven's car, loaded up and drove off. Hanson just closed his eyes once in the car. All he wanted to do was get out of his uniform and sit on his bed for five minutes in silence to cry.

(Haddock Household)

Getting to the house, Hanson walked in with the children and sent them to their rooms to get changed as he stood there looking around. Everything felt so different without Caylee there, just like it had when he lost his mother, and there was a sudden emptiness within the walls of a once happy home.

"Are you alright, son?" Steven asked.

"Not right now, no. I'm going to change and take a few minutes to myself. You got the kids?" Hanson asked.

"Of course I do," Steven nodded. Hanson gave a grateful smile to his father then headed down the hall to his and Caylee's room to change. Once he was in a pair of nice pants and shirt with shoes, he saw a picture of Caylee, the children, his father, himself, and the dragons; Acida and Toothless, at the park. It was taken by Ella because it had been a family/friend picnic day. One of Hanson's favorite memories of his family. Holding the picture in his hands, he didn't realize he was crying until he saw teardrops landing on the glass. Hanson hated it! He hated this feeling; he wanted Caylee back. It wasn't fair that she was killed! Hanson finally lets go and cried fully as he hit his knees and pleaded for it not to be true, to please wake up from the nightmare he was suffering. Today was the hardest day of his entire life, and he just wanted it to be over.


	18. Taken

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

18; Taken

Two weeks had passed since Caylee's funeral service, Hanson was still miserable but knew he couldn't keep hiding away in his the house to mourn his late fiance. It was October 2018 now, there was no school today so Hazel and Caleb were home with him while Steven was working since the trials were still going on for the robber who lived and Hanson just couldn't bring himself to go because his temper would get the better of him and he'd likely be thrown in lock up for the night. The time now was 4:00 am, his children were still asleep and Hanson needed to figure out what to do with his day. The children missed their mother, yes, but didn't want to just sit around like Hanson did. Slowly, Hanson had been putting Caylee's things away in boxes then storing them in the basement. Hanson also changed out the sheets, comforter, and pillow cases on his bed. Everything reminded him of Caylee and he felt maybe putting her things away might help him get past her death.

Hanson knew it wouldn't be an immediate thing; to just accept it and move on in life. Caylee and the kids were his life, and with Caylee gone, he didn't feel complete anymore and that there was an emptiness within him. Hanson knew time would make things easier to go on without her but right now, it hurt a lot and he didn't like the way it felt. Hanson didn't have much of an appetite, and he couldn't sleep more than four hours a night. Maybe he could go back to work, maybe it would keep his mind off things. That wasn't to say work could make him forget about Caylee or the fact she was killed, but at least he wouldn't be sitting at home sulking in sorrow knowing full well that it wasn't going to bring her back from the dead. Hanson looked at the clock; **4:11 A**.

 _'I can't just mope around forever, Cay wouldn't want that, I know she wouldn't. Well, Hanson, it's time to be a man and continue living life. You have to learn to live without her and know she's guiding you,'_ Hanson thought as he pulled the covers off himself and got out of bed. Yes. Today he would go back the base with the kids and start getting himself back into the swing of how things were when Caylee was alive. Getting up, taking a run in the morning, doing a few situps and pushups, taking a shower, eating breakfast, going to work, and much more to follow that routine. Hanson just had to get used to the fact he wouldn't come home to Caylee making dinner, or greeting him with a hug and kiss. It wouldn't be easy, but he knew it had to be done.

Hanson went his his top drawer and pulled out his jogging gear, then slipped on his sneakers after changing. Hanson got his cell phone, wallet, and keys stuffed into his pockets as he left the house after leaving a note saying he would be back by 4:45 am. Hanson starter in a slow jog down the road, hoping the cold October morning air would relax him a little and help clear his mind.

(5 am)

Hanson ended up stopping at the gas station for a bottle of water on his way back home because he felt winded and truth be told, he was a little out of shape since the last month since Caylee's death, he hadn't done any exercising. Getting in the door he saw his father sitting sitting in his chair with a mug of coffee and the paper, an empty plate that held some leftover eggs and toast on it.

"Morning, son," Steven greeted him.

"Hi, Dad," Hanson replied as he placed his keys and wallet down on the table by the door.

"Decided to go running?" Steven inquired as he folded up his paper and placed it down to sip from his mug.

"Yeah, about to go shower. Caleb and Hazel still sleeping?" Hanson asked.

"They usually get up around 6:30 am as I'm leaving for work. What will be your plans for the day?" Steven looked at him now knowing that Hanson had barely left the house at all in two weeks since the funeral.

"I thought I might drop by the base today, start getting back to work and take the kids with me since they don't have school today," Hanson answered as Steven held a look of surprise on his face to his son's response. "I know I can't just keep sitting around the house; Cay wouldn't want me to stop living my life because she's gone. She would probably kick my ass, so I'm going get back to living days as I did when she was alive," he added.

"I'm very proud of you for saying that, Hanson. I know it's hard to get up each day knowing she's gone, but she's always with you in here," Steven said motioning to Hanson's heart, "Just as your mother is always with me," he smiled with a hand on his heart now.

"I'll remember that, Dad. I'm going to go catch a shower and make breakfast," Hanson smiled a little as Steven nodded and then Hanson went to his room, to get a change of clothes before stepping into the master bathroom in his bedroom to shower.

(5:30 am)

Hanson took a twenty minute shower, then shaved his face before getting dressed in his operational ACU. After he looked at himself in the mirror, he took a deep breath to exit his room and walk down the hall to the kitchen to make himself something for breakfast. Hanson knew Caleb and Hazel would just have a glass or orange juice and bowl of cereal as they always did. Hanson made himself some eggs, two sausage links, and an English muffin with butter. When the food was done, he sat down at the table and began to eat while thinking about how today was going to go. Hanson knew without a doubt, he would shock his friends to see him again after two weeks of basically disappearing even though they knew where he was and he'd just asked to be alone when the after party had ended.

What Hanson also knew today was Friday, drill weekend. It would be a good time for him to return and start catching up on work and he knew the kids would love to go, they always did. Hanson had a place in his office for them to play for the times he had to take them with him to work. Hazel and Caleb were always safe there so what harm would it do to bring them alone with him. The school was closed anyway, and he didn't have a baby sitter. As the time passed, it was soon 6:15 am, and the children made their way into the kitchen.

"Morning kids," Hanson said to them as he got up from his seat to get two bowls, their favorite cereal, the milk, and two spoons.

"Hi, Daddy," Hazel replied as Hanson hugged them both and kissed their foreheads then began preparing their breakfast.

"Are we staying home today?" Caleb inquired.

"No, we aren't. I thought today we might go to the base and see Uncle Thatch, Vin, Rick, and Auntie El." Hanson replied gently.

"Can we really?!" both children asked quickly, Hanson laughed a little and nodded to them. "YAY!" they cheered excitedly.

"Eat first, then showers, change clothes, and we can go." Hanson informed as the kids nodded to him in reply as he finished getting their breakfast set up. Hanson smiled, well, so far everything was working out in his favor with being okay.

(Fort Riddari; 12 pm)

Hanson got slightly behind with leaving when he wanted to because Steven needed help getting his car to work and that was something Hanson was good at fixing. Hanson had his father supervise Hazel's and Caleb's showers and getting dressed while he worked on the car which took almost three hours to fix between getting parts and actual fixing. After this father left for work at 11:45 am, Hanson got the kids loaded up and they headed to Fort Riddari with the dragons flying over the truck. Showing his badge to the guard, Hanson was let in right away as he went to his spot and the dragons went to their stables to eat as Hanson parked the truck and shut it off. Here came a long day of questions if he was okay and how he was holding up. If nothing else, he knew his friends cared about him.

"Where is everyone, Daddy?" Hazel asked.

"It's 12:30 pm now, they must be in the chow hall," Hanson replied looking towards it, he held his children's hands and led them over with himself to the building where everyone was eating. Reaching the door, he took a deep breath and pulled it open, then walked in with the kids as the room fell almost silent with all eyes on him. _'And so it begins,'_ he sighed heavily.

"Ha-Hanson?" Aubree asked.

"I do hope a month has not caused you to forget how to address me, Corporal Hofferson," Hanson remarked as she bit her bottom lip. "Relax, you're not in trouble," he added.

"Not that we're not thrilled to see you but what are you doing here?" Thatcher asked first as he got up and offered a salute.

"I told you I needed time to sit with things. I'm still not great but, I know Cay wouldn't want me just to stop living my life," Hanson admitted softly. "So here I am," he shrugged.

"Caylee would be proud of you, Hanson. Is there anything we can do for you to help at all?" Ella inquired.

"No, still just going to take time. One long day at a time," Hanson told them. "It's only been a month after all," he added.

"Of course, it will take more than thirty days to heal from such a loss." Vincent smiled some, "And we're all here for you," he added.

"I appreciate that. Well kids, let's get some lunch and start the day. Or at least the second half of it," Hanson smiled to the children as they cheered while heading to get some food for themselves, after that they sat down at the table to eat and enjoy time with friends. This day was turning out alright for him, maybe healing would be a little easier now that he was staying focused and went about his life.

(4:45 pm)

Hanson just finished the last of papers and folders to go through for the day; he was catching up slowly. Thankfully, Aiden and Gregory kept it all organized for him and did what they could, but something required Hanson's approval and signature.

"Hazel, Caleb. Time to get to the chow hall for dinner and then we can go home and meet Papa there," Hanson told them.

"Yes, Daddy," the two children replied as they put away their toys quickly and stood with him and then walked outside only for Hanson to come face to face with his father, and standing with his Dad was a woman wearing a navy blue suit.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hanson asked. Before Steven could say anything, the woman stepped ahead of him and reached for Caleb's hand. "Hey, hey. Hands off my son," he said protectively while moving his kids behind him. "What is going on?"

"Hanson. This woman is from Archi Child Services, and she is here to take Caleb," Steven said slowly.

Hanson's eyes widened. "What?! No! Hell no! Caleb is my son; she isn't taking him!" Hanson yelled. It was now that the training groups were returning but seeing the scene before them, they knew something bad was about to happen.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Haddock. Unfortunately, Caleb Bog is not your biological son and your father already informed me that the adoption you were going to do after your marriage to Caleb's mother was not completed because she tragically passed away last month. The laws say that you cannot keep him, he has to go to the next family member." the woman from child services said now.

"There is no other family to take him. Caylee's parents and grandparents are dead, and there were no siblings or aunts and uncles. That's why she moved in with my Dad and me at sixteen years old," Hanson argued. No, he couldn't lose Caleb.

"Caleb's biological father is still alive, and I'm aware he was imprisoned, but he is now out and wants his son. Now, due to the circumstances of his arrest and prison time, he might not be awarded custody, but he is fighting for his rights in court. I don't want to take the boy from you, Mr. Haddock. But I have orders to follow too, for the time being...Caleb will be placed in a foster home until the hearings are over, then he will be either living with his father or remaining in foster care and if he can't be placed there...the orphanage," the woman told him.

"No. Please no, I just lost my fiance...don't take my son too. I've been in his life since he was three months old, I'm the only father he knows. And he has a little sister; you can't take him from his family!" Hanson pleaded. This couldn't be happening to him; he didn't know what he would do if he lost Caleb.

"The girl with you, Caleb and her are siblings?" the woman inquired.

"Yes. This is mine and Caylee Bog's daughter, Hazel, born February 2012. Hazel and Caleb are half siblings; you can't just separate them. Please, there has to be another way. The biological father can't have Caleb; I'll do anything to keep my son." Hanson said with worried eyes.

"I was unaware of this. Hanson was your name?" the woman asked, Hanson, nodded to her. "There may be a chance you can be awarded custody by a judge. Just like the biological father, you will have to fight for him and prove you have a stable, safe life to care for the boy. The first court hearing is being held on Tuesday at 10 am, if you want a chance to win custody, be there. I would get a lawyer too. Unfortunately, the minor child Caleb Bog will have to come with me today and remain in foster care until custody is awarded to someone," she said reaching for Caleb again.

"Daddy! Don't let her take me, please!" Caleb pleaded clutching Hanson's arm. It broke the hearts of anyone watching.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you have to come with me now," the woman took his arm and tried to pull Caleb again.

"And you, back off. At least let me say goodbye to him," he said sadly. The woman sighed as she released Caleb and stepped back a few times.

"Daddy, you're...not going to let her take me away, a-are you?" Caleb asked with tears in his eyes as he hugged Hanson tightly, refusing to let go.

Hanson pulled back, tears in his own eyes as he crouched down and wiped Caleb's eyes, trying to smile. "Caleb, listen to me very carefully okay?" Caleb nodded to him sadly, "I wish I didn't have to let her take you, but I don't have a choice if I want to get you back,"

"Do you promised I'll get to come back home to Papa, Sissy, and you?" Caleb sobbed.

"I swear it on my life son. I promise that I will get you back and you'll be home soon. You have to trust me, do you believe Daddy?" Hanson asked.

"Come on now, give me a big hug," he opened his arms to his son as Caleb hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy," Caleb cried.

"I love you too, son," Hanson replied trying to fight back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Haddock. Time is up, I have to take him," the woman said as she took Caleb's arms and pulled him from Hanson's hug and Caleb began struggling.

"Daddy! Please, I don't want to leave! I want to go home with you and sissy! Don't let her take me!" Caleb begged as he was pulled away farther and farther. Hanson went to go after him, but Steven held him back.

"Let me go, Dad! Caleb needs me!" Hanson pleaded trying to get to his son.

"Daddy! Help me!" Caleb screamed.

"Hanson, don't! You'll only make it worse; we'll get him back. I swear we will!" Steven continued to restrain him.

"DADDY!" Caleb yelled as loud as he could as the car door was shut and the worker drove off and out of sight. Hanson couldn't believe this! First, he loses his fiance and now his son!? Hanson broke out of his father's grip panting heavily. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. Hanson fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground, crying hard. It hurt the others to watch, Hanson couldn't catch a break. All they knew now was that Hanson had to fight in court to get his son back and they were going to be there with him. Unfortunately, no amount of anything right now would erase the pain that he just had to watch his son be taken right from his arms.


	19. Be Ready

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

19; Be Ready

It was heartbreaking to see Hanson on the ground at Fort Riddari base crying his eyes in anger while punching the ground out of sheer frustration of the situation that just arose. After losing his fiance a month ago, he was starting to feel better and heal. Now, Caleb had been taken away because Hanson was neither his biological or adoptive father and Hanson wasn't handling it well. How could he? His son had just been taken away, basically ripped from his arms and Hanson had to listen to Caleb scream, cry, and beg to not be taken by the child services woman. Not all hope was lost, Hanson was told by the woman that he stood a chance to take full custody of Caleb in court against the biological father who was apparently out of prison and decided he suddenly wanted to be a father.

Things weren't any easier for Steven or Hazel. Hanson's little girl wanted to know where he brother was being taken and why Hanson didn't stop the woman from taking Caleb. Hanson's punches on the ground came slower until they stopped when Toothless rushed over and nudged his friend a few times to calm him down, this was a moment they were able see the bond Hanson and Toothless had with one another. In just seconds of the two being in contact, Hanson just sat there on the ground with his eyes closed. Not long after Toothless came over, so did Acida, Caylee's dragon and now both of them were offering comfort to Hanson.

Currently, Hanson was on his knees with his hands balled into fists tightly and shaking with anger but the tears had stopped falling as he was taking deep breaths to collect himself to a calm state so he wouldn't snap at anyone. Thatcher, Ella, Ricky, and Vincent knew it all too well over the last eight years what happened when Hanson was this upset, they knew to stay clear and let him calm down on his own.

"Daddy! Why did they take big brother! Why didn't you help him! Bring him back! I want Caleb back!" Hazel cried uncontrollably.

Hanson pulled Hazel into his arms to try and soothe her tears, "I will bring him back, I promise baby girl. They took him because there was just...a little mix up in paperwork and they are saying he's not my son. Daddy will fix it and Caleb will be home soon. Okay? I give you my word princess," he tried to assure her.

"Okay Daddy, I believe you," Hazel nodded as Hanson wiped her eyes free of tears and kissed her on the forehead.

"Dad, take Hazel home," Hanson told his father.

"Of course son, um, aren't you coming?" Steven inquired curiously.

"I'll be home in a bit. I have things to do to get ready for this case," Hanson informed. "Just take her home, get her something to eat and let her watch her cartoons and cuddle her dragon. I won't be here long, but there is a lot to do before Tuesday's court hearing," he added.

"Aye, I understand, Hanson. If you need anything, let me know and I'll do all I can." Steven nodded firmly as he picked Hazel up and began heading off to where he parked. Hanson finally picked himself up off the ground and took a deep breath to go back into his office.

"Hanson, let us help too," Ella insisted.

"No, this is my battle," Hanson replied.

"Oh, shut up!" Ella yelled at him as Hanson froze and whipped around to face her. "Caylee was my best friend and Caleb was practically my nephew! That's how we all see Caleb, as family. We're all going to fight for him, Hanson. We're a team, we do shit together! Caleb didn't just get taken from you, he was taken from all of us and I'm not about to sit on the sidelines while you fight alone to bring him home. Now you knock off this pity me, my battle bullshit and let us help!"

Hanson stared at her a few seconds before sighing, "Look, I'm sorry okay. I lost Caylee last month, now I've lost my son just as I was starting to feel better about things. I woke and told myself today would be a good day and now, it seems I'm just living a nightmare that I can't get out since Caylee was killed," Hanson told them.

"We understand that, Hanson. But Ella is right. Caleb is family to all of us and we're going to show that judge that. We are a team and there is nothing we can't do when we do it together. You're going to fight for Caleb, and so are we." Thatcher added.

"You need us. That sperm donor asshole isn't going to stand a chance against us when the judge sees how many people love Caleb and have been in his life since he was a baby," Ricky reminded.

"You're right. I do need you and I'm sorry for pushing you away. It just feels like everything is crashing before me and I don't want to lose anyone else," Hanson looked down.

"Hey, five deployment tours didn't separate us and nothing ever will," Vincent smiled. "We will all fight for Caleb, together, just as we do everything else," he assured.

"Now what do you need us to do, Lieutenant Colonel?" Ella beamed firmly.

"Well, first I need to do is get a lawyer for this court hearing on Tuesday. The rest of you can find pictures or videos of times you saw me with Caleb over the last eight years. Anything to show how I've been active in his life since meeting Caylee in 2009," Hanson told them.

"Yes sir!" Ella, Thatcher, Ricky, and Vincent saluted him.

"Sir," Aubree put her hand up slowly as Hanson looked at her.

"Go ahead, Sergeant Hofferson," Hanson nodded to her now.

"I know a lawyer you can use," Aubree smiled to him as Hanson arched a brow. "My uncle Finn, he's a family court lawyer. I can call him right now and set up a meeting,"

"Thank you, Aubree. That would help a lot, will he be able to see me before the hearing?" Hanson asked.

"I'll call in a favor. My uncle owes me for all the times I babysat his bratty daughter," Aubree replied as she pulled out her phone and stepped away from the group to make the call to her uncle.

"And the rest of us will rally around you in court as witnesses to how you are with Caleb or just be support," Sawyer informed.

"Thank you, seriously, thank you so much," Hanson told them calmly. Hanson realized now that he never should have shut them out over the last month and this only proved that they were all the best of friends because they still stood with him even though he'd been a hermit and depressed since he found out from his father that Caylee had been killed in that robbery. Hanson loved his friends, all of them.

"It's no trouble. We're not just friends, we're family and we'll always stick together," Thatcher patted Hanson on the back. "So, drill is cancelled for the weekend?" he tried.

"Well for some of you, yes. The rest have to stay or I'm the one who will get smoked for it," Hanson reminded.

"Alright, who is staying and who is excused?" Ricky inquired.

"Thatch, Ricky, Ella, Vin, Aubree, Sawyer, Grant, Taylor, Raelyn, Heather, Eli, Dustin, Sylvia, and Franklin." Hanson listed off, "The rest of you, Gobber will handle drill weekend," he added.

"Who?" some of the platoon asked.

"Oh, right, only I call him that. Major Gregory Belmore," Hanson said. The two platoons standing there all nodded and went ' _Oh_ ' together. "Alright, I've got a few things to do in the office. When Hofferson returns from her call, tell her to update me in there," he said.

"Yes sir," his friends replied as he nodded and took a deep breath. He would get his son back, no one would stand in his way. How could they not see Hanson as the perfect father for Caleb? Hanson had a stable job, stable home and life, could financially support both of his kids, and had no record of any kind except his awards and medals in the military. Hanson had been in Caleb's life since he was three months old and always there for him even before Caylee and Hanson began dating at sixteen. There was no way they wouldn't award him custody, but it would still be a battle and it was one Hanson was more than ready to fight.

(Monday Afternoon; 4:30 pm)

Hanson don't know how Aubree did it, but she pulled off getting him seen by her uncle Finn before Tuesday morning when the custody case for Caleb would begin. Aubree returned an hour later on Friday night to Hanson's office to tell him that her uncle would see him Monday afternoon on his day off over at the Hofferson residence for dinner and they could discuss things then. Hanson thanked her and then got back to work rounding up everything he would need for court, anything at all that could help him win. Doctors appointments that he took Caleb too with Caylee's permission, that he was top emergency contact on all forms, pictures, videos, etc. Hanson wouldn't let the judge not see that he was a good father despite not being the biological one.

The time was 3:30 pm and Hanson arrived at Aubree's house for the meeting with Finn Hofferson, family lawyer. Ella was watching Hazel at the Haddock house since Steven was still working until 7 pm, Hanson hoped this wouldn't take long to get out what happened with Caleb and them come up with a strategy on how to give the judge all the proof he or she needed to make this a quick case and just give custody to Hanson. Aubree came out of the house and signaled to Hanson to just come right in, taking a deep breath he shut the truck off and unbuckled his seatbelt. Hanson then grabbed a flashdrive and folder before stepping out of the truck and walking up the path to the main door.

"Hey, Hanson," Aubree smiled.

"Hey, Aubs. Thanks for this, I owe you one," Hanson smiled at her.

"Don't mention it, we're friends after all. My uncle is just in here," Aubree invited stepping aside to let Hanson in the house and he walked in to see Finn and Colden Hofferson sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Hanson. It's good to see you again," greeted Colden. Hanson waved to him as Finn got up with a hand out to Hanson.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Finn Hofferson, Aubree's uncle and Colden's brother. Pleasure to meet you finally. Aubree has told me so much," Finn smiled. Hanson shook his hand.

"Hanson Haddock. And she has, has she?" Hanson glanced over at Aubree who went wide eyed and tensed up.

"Oh, yes. So many times she wou-" Colden began.

"Dad! Shut up!" Aubree demanded completely flustered at the fact that her Dad was about to spill all the times she came home and bragged about how amazing Hanson was. "I'm sure there are much more pressing matters to attend to. Like maybe the custody battle tomorrow. Now, I'm going to go check on dinner. Father, come with me and help. Uncle Finn and Hanson have a lot to discuss," she added

"Ah yes. Of course," Colden replied with a nod as he got up to leave the leaving room with Aubree. Finn and Hanson remained.

"Well, let's get to business shall we? Aubree only mentioned that your fiance, and biological mother of the minor child Caleb passed away last month. First allow me to give you my deepest condolences on your loss lad. Second, I understand that the minor was removed by child services on Friday, yes?" Finn asked.

"That's right. The biological father is out of prison and wants his son, he's never even met Caleb," Hanson replied.

"What doesn't make any sense to me is why he would desire custody of the child after so long?" Finn mentioned, "Tell me everything about this man, anything that could have a bearing to the case to prevent him from having custody," Hanson took a deep breath and began to explain everything to Finn about the biological father from what he knew about him because of Caylee's stories. It took close to foty-five minutes to tell Finn all he could.

"And that's everything about him, what he did to Caylee, his prison time, and all I've done since becoming a part of Caleb's life. I even have pictures, videos, all documents saying Caylee has me as his emergency contact, and everything I've bought and provided for him. Clothes, diapers, shelter, food, and toys." Hanson finished his story. "It's...enough right? For the judge to give me Caleb back?"

"Well, in court cases like these, we never know what's going to happen. The court rules in favor of the person who can provide the best lifestyle for the child. Some believe the child should be with the biological parent, it really all depends on the judge we get," Finn informed as Hanson began to worry, "Fortunately for us, the judges aren't allowed to use personal beliefs to determine best interest for the child. And with all this, plus the fact that Hazel is Caleb's little sister, we stand a very good chance at getting Caleb back home. The main factor is how long court will take." he added.

Hanson nodded, it might take a little while but he would get his son back. "Dinner time!" Aubree called from the kitchen. "You staying, Hanson? I made one of your favorites; baked shells with broccoli covered in double cheese and ritz crackers," she added with a smile.

"I guess I can stay, but then home to my daughter. Big day tomorrow," Hanson replied to her as she nodded and then they all moved into the kitchen to eat dinner. Hanson was going to get a good nights sleep because tomorrow he was going to be in for a long fight to get his son back and he had to be ready for anything.


	20. Court Pt 1

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

20; Court Pt. 1

The day had come for the custody hearing. Hanson was nervous, and everyone knew it, today he had to fight to get back his son who never should have been taken in the first place. What was worse for Hanson was that he didn't even know how Caleb was doing. All he knew was Caleb got taken to a temporary foster home until custody was determined. There were only three ways it could go. One; the biological father would win. Two; Hanson would win. Or three; Caleb would be put into the system as an orphan until adopted and if that at all. Caleb would never forgive Hanson if he became an orphan and unadopted. Hanson had to win; it was imperative that he did. Steven had taken the next two weeks off and hoped that it wouldn't take longer than that to determine custody of Caleb Hiccup Bog, Caylee Hope Bog's only son.

Hanson and Finn Hofferson had been working all weekend of strategy and when to pull out certain things that would work in Hanson's favor to gain custody. Also, Hanson had been informed that Caleb wouldn't be at the hearings and Hanson didn't mind that because it would be too hard for Caleb and Hanson to be in the same room and know Caleb couldn't go home with Hanson after each hearing. Aubree, Grant, Heather, Eli, Dustin, Sawyer, Franklin, Raelyn, Taylor, Sylvia, Thatcher, Ella, Ricky, and Vincent were all at the courthouse waiting for Hanson and Steven to arrive there since the hearing would begin in twenty minutes. Finn was already there inside getting things ready to add Hanson to the list of possible guardians to take full custody.

Hazel was in school, the courtroom wasn't a place for her. Hanson had told her before she left for school that it would take some time before Caleb got to come home so not to freak out if she came back and Caleb wasn't there. Hazel understood but it still wasn't easy, she had been sleeping in Caleb's room since the Friday he got taken. Hanson didn't mind; it kept her from screaming in a fit of tears every night. What else could he do? Hanson would win, he had to.

(Court House; 10 am)

Steven's car pulled into a spot as he parked it then turned the ignition to off. Steven turned slightly to see Hanson's nervous face; the father put a hand on Hanson's shoulder which made Hanson look over worried. "Don't worry; we'll win. The best interest of Caleb in ever sense if for him to be with you son,"

"I hope the judge sees it that way," Hanson took a deep breath as he unbuckled and stepped out of the car, then Steven did the same as they made their way over to Hanson's friends who were waiting just inside past the metal and weapon detectors.

"It's getting ready to start, Hanson. Are you ready?" Finn asked as he exited the courtroom they would be in for the next hour or so.

"I've been ready," Hanson replied firmly with a nod as he walked beside Finn and then entered the room with Steven and his friends following right behind. The friends and Steven took their seats on the opposite side where the biological father sat with his lawyer; the man shot Hanson a dirty look but also a smirk. Hanson wouldn't fall for it; the guy was trying to get under his skin. Hanson would beat him another way, by taking sole custody of Caleb. Hanson and Finn took their seats at the table and waited for it to begin. Hanson was nervous, but he would win, there was no way a judge in their right mind would award custody to a man recently out of prison over the man who had everything to take care of a child and had been the last nine years.

The officer by the door stood, "All rise for the honorable Judge Sonya Bennet," Everyone stood silently and respectfully as the female judge walked in quietly and took her place at the stand.

"Be seated," Sonya stated as everyone sat down. "I understand we are here to determine the placement of the minor child, Caleb Hiccup Bog. I would like to figure out why this case is necessary. The mother passed away, the child goes to the next living relative, and that would be his biological father," she added looking over the file before her briefly.

"If I may explain your honor?" Finn asked coming to his feet now, and Sonya motioned for him to continue. "The biological father was imprisoned and only recently got out. The mother was in a seven-year relationship with my client, living with him and so was the minor child in question since the mother and my client were sixteen years old. My client and the mother were engaged to be married, and an adoption was in the process to follow that marriage. My client has been a primary caregiver to the child since the year 2010 and is here to fight for custody of the child he has accepted as his son,"

"I see. With this understanding, I will allow him to remain a candidate for custody of the child. Now, let us continue. Both lawyers will introduce their custody petitioners," Sonya insisted.

The lawyer of the biological father stood and so did the man beside him, "Your honor, I am Eileen Davis representing the biological father, Ian Cruz," the female lawyer stated.

"And I am Finn Hofferson, representing Hanson Haddock," Finn said afterward while standing with Hanson.

"Very good. Now, I'd like to hear from both petitioners why they want custody of the minor. Mr. Cruz, as you are the biological father, I will allow you to go first," Sonya motioned to him.

"Your honor, I loved Caylee with all my heart and I don't understand why she left me but she never allowed me to see my son. I only want the time that was taken from me as she allowed another man to be his father while I served time for a crime I was wrongfully accused of," Ian responded calmly. Hanson clenched his fist, was this asshole really pulling that card right out the gate!? Good. Hanson could play that game too.

"Understandable. Mr. Haddock, why do you feel you deserve custody of the minor child?" Sonya asked.

Hanson stood up now, "Because your honor, I have been in that child's life since he was three months old when I met his mother after joining the military. Even before my late fiance and I began dating, I loved the child and still do. I've always taken care of him as my own from babysitting to providing shelter for his mother and him when they lost their place to live in 2010. Not to mention, Caylee and I have a daughter who is the minor child's half sibling and the two are closer. I don't want to separate them," Hanson explained.

"I see. I have history of Mr. Cruz but not you, Mr. Haddock. Can you give me a little insight on your life from when you met the minor's mother until her death?" Sonya asked, "Anything pertaining to you, Miss. Bog, and the child," she specified.

"I met Caylee Bog when I was fifteen years old at Fort Riddari military base when she was transferred from Visithug. During family day for our dragon training graduation, I got to meet Caylee's grandmother and son. Caylee had told me she lost her parents at the age of twelve, and her grandmother had legal guardianship over her since. Caylee told me she got pregnant after being raped at fourteen by her ex-boyfriend Ian Cruz, and that is why she had Caleb so young. Regardless, it didn't bother me. For a year from May 2009 to may 2010, we were deployed to Syria. A month after returning to Berk, her grandmother passed away and Caylee no longer had a place to go with her son so I spoke with my father and it was offered that Caylee and her son were welcome to move in with us," Hanson began.

"And you were...sixteen at this time?" Sonya inquired.

Hanson gave a nod, "Yes ma'am. My father and I have a four bedroom hours ten minutes from the Fort Riddari base so there was plenty of room and everyone was able to have their own. Caylee moved in and we started a relationship in August 2010," he continued.

"Now, how many tours have you been on, Mr. Haddock?" Sonya asked next.

"Five, your honor. And each tour, Caleb was cared for by my father and daycare until he began going to Kindergarten. Caylee and I both called home on Skype every night and every morning. We left money for my Dad to use for anything Caleb needed while we were away and spent all our time on tour leave with him up until we had our daughter in 2012, that is when Caylee told Caleb he could start calling me his father so he wouldn't feel left out with the new baby. Caylee and I turned her room into the nursery, she moved into the master room with me and my Dad too my room. We made time between our job and tours to always to see our kids and spend time with them," Hanson explained.

The others were a bit shocked, so this biological father Ian had raped Caylee and that's what he went to prison for?! It was news to even Ella, Thatcher, Ricky, and Vincent. Only Hanson had known about that but never said anything at Caylee's request. It mattered now for Hanson to get Caleb back like Caylee would have wanted.

"And that was everything?" Sonya looked to him.

"Well, no. Caylee and I got engaged just seven months ago and then she was killed in a robbery and then my son got taken from my arms and here we are," Hanson remarked.

"I'm sure you can understand why he was taken. You and your fiance weren't married and no adoption was finalized, this meant you couldn't keep him." Sonya replied.

"Caylee wants me to have him, she told me that many times. And now I've got a six year old little girl who screams every night for her brother to be home," Hanson answered. "I have always taken care of Caleb, your honor. Clothes, food, shelter, toys, you name it and I provided it," he added.

"I understand that but it doesn't not mean you get to keep him just because she said so. Child services took him because there is no will saying what should happen to the child in the event of her death, now unless you have her will, I have to determine the best interest of this child," Sonya informed.

"Your honor, this shouldn't even be a hearing as you said. The biological father wants his son and can care for him," said Eileen now.

"I see that but your client was sentenced to ten years in prison for raping the minor child's mother. I don't feel this would be a safe enviroment for the child to live in. There is evidence to prove the rape, DNA evidence of his semen in her and the timeline of rape matches up with the pregnancy Miss. Bog endured. There was no wrongful accusations or inprisonment." Sonya said firmly.

"Then why is this a hearing, your honor. Mr. Haddock has taken care of the child all his life, has a stable job and home in which to care for Caleb. Plus there is also the younger sister to consider as well," Finn jumped in now.

"Regardless. According to the file I have of Mr. Haddock now, his military record isn't clean either. Sexual relations between an officer and enlisted member, breaking flight rules, not following all protocols. I'm not sure either should have custody," Sonya remarked as Hanson was beginning to feel his hope splinter. No, he had to get custody.

"Every one one of those charges was dismissed. Mr. Haddock and Miss. Bod were not penalized for their relationship outside of work and off the base. Breaking flight rules and not following protocols was due to having to save his teammates, you will also notice in that file that Mr. Haddock has also graduated top of his training, promoted several times, has many awards and decorations, and is the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, leader of the Fort Riddari military base. All that plus he has time for his children, both of them." Finn argued.

"I do see that, Mr. Hofferson, but I am still not conviced that Mr. Haddock should be awarded custody simply because of his career achievements. And as I said, Miss. Bog clearly has no will to state her intentions for the child's placement," Sonya insisted. "We are going to dismiss for the day while I got over the newly added information to the case. We will continue this on Thursday at 11:15 am. Dismissed." Sonya added as she gathered the folders and left the stand as people began to stand and get ready to leave.

Hanson left the room without a word, he couldn't believe this shit. His minor infractions that were dismissed were becoming a factor in deciding custody. This could fuck everything up for him, and all he could do was pray it worked out. One thing Hanson had to absolutely do was contact whoever he could from the military records to find out what Caylee set up for if she died and they weren't married with Caleb adopted. Hanson needed to get out of the court room and court house, he needed fresh air and to start making phone calls before Thursday's hearing where they would continue to go over all this. Hanson just wanted his son back, he wasn't giving up no matter what.


	21. Court Pt 2

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

21; Court Pt. 2

This was becoming irritating for Hanson, three weeks this had been going on! Hanson wanted Caleb back, and this judge was just beating around the bush with witness statements about Ian's lifestyle, job, and more and the same with Hanson. Each hearing that was held lasted forty-five minutes to an hour and going nowhere fast. Today would be no different; the judge would just continue to call his friends up to talk about how Hanson was with Caleb. Even Aiden and Gobber were summoned to court to say how Hanson was in training. What bearing did any of this on who had a better life for Caleb! Hanson did! A good job with great pay and benefits, a stable home, and ample time to balance both career and family! Why was this even being debated? Sure, Hanson had a few slip ups in the military, but everything was dismissed and investigations canceled, but it was still on his record.

By this point, there were fifteen minutes left of the time slot they normally had, and all witnesses for both sides had been heard. Hopefully, custody would be announced now, to Hanson, he should get it hands down, but the judge was pussy footing around the decision and Hanson was getting annoyed with it.

"I have heard from both sides on the two petitioners, and I believe I have enough to make my decision before the end of the day. However, there is one witness who has not been heard, and he will come forward to speak; I call to the stand, the minor child, Caleb Hiccup Bog." Sonya said. Hanson's eyes widened, Caleb was here?! Gods, if he didn't win custody, this wouldn't go well. The door to the room opened as Caleb was brought out by the officer, as soon as Caleb saw Hanson he smiled wide and rushed away from the officer over to Hanson.

"Daddy!" Caleb cried as Hanson got out of his seat to open his arms and hug him. Hanson saw Caleb's shoelace untied and he stepped on them while running, he tripped as Hanson rushed forward to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Don't worry, I got you, son," Hanson told him as he lifted him back up to stand on his feet. Caleb hugged him tightly, and Hanson returned it trying to calm him down. "Sssh, it's okay. I promise it's okay, this is almost over, and you'll be home soon," he whispered to his son.

"Mr. Haddock, unhand the child please," Sonya ordered.

"Hey, he came to me, your honor. That should serve enough proof who he wants to be with because he knows who will take care of him," Hanson muttered.

"Mr. Haddock, I need him on the stand, and you will relinquish him to the officer," Sonya demanded.

"I won't go unless my Daddy takes me there, he told me not to trust strangers." Caleb huffed. Sonya sighed heavily; this was going nowhere fast.

"Very well. Mr. Haddock, will you please escort Caleb to the stand and tell him that we aren't strangers and it's okay?" Sonya asked. Hanson picked Caleb up and brought him to the stand slowly, then placed him in the chair and smiled at him.

"Daddy, I just want to go home with you and Papa. I want to see sissy and Fireball, do I get to come home with you today? I don't like the family I have to stay with, the other kids are mean to me. One bit me, see?" Caleb whined as he showed Hanson his left arm where there was a bite mark, it ticked Hanson off to know his son was being hurt in foster care.

"I know you want to come home with me, and I want you there too. But it's up to that lady over there if you come back with me. Don't worry, son. I promised you'll be home soon; nothing can break up our family. For now, you just have to answer the questions the judge asks you, okay? I'll be right over there at the table the whole time, and you still have the tags right? Anytime you're scared, hold them, and they'll make the fear go away." Hanson said as he kissed Caleb's forehead and then stepped back towards his table and sat down with a thumbs up to his son.

"Thank you for that," Sonya stated then looked at Caleb. "Caleb, it's so nice to meet you finally. I'm Sonya, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Nine," Caleb answered.

"Do you know your birthday?" Sonya smiled.

"February 20th, 2009. Nine days before my Daddy's and three days after my little sister's," Caleb sighed.

"Are you upset to be here right now?" Sonya inquired

"Yes. Because you won't let me go home with my Daddy!" Caleb grumbled at her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're happy and cared for properly sweetheart," Sonya tried. "Can you tell me what your Daddy does for fun with you and your sister?" Sonya asked.

"Daddy does anything we want to do. Go to the park, go for ice cream, make blanket forts and camp out in the living room, he takes us camping in the backyard, he tucks us in, reads us stories, sings to us. You say you want me happy, let me go home! Home is where you're happy, and you took me away from mine! I already lost my Mommy, why are you making me lose my Sissy, Papa, and Daddy too!?" Caleb cried.

"You said before you wanted to see your sister and Fireball, who is that?" Sonya questioned.

"Fireball is my dragon," Caleb remarked.

"Dragon. You gave a nine-year-old a dragon?" Sonya asked rather bewildered now.

"Heavens no, your honor," Hanson paused with a chuckle, "Caleb has had Fireball since he was three. My daughter has a dragon too. Please calm yourself; they are only Terrible Terrors," Hanson sighed.

"Why on Earth would you give children dragons? I'm beginning to feel that neither of the children are safe with you," Sonya exclaimed.

"Don't be mean to my Daddy!" Caleb yelled at her getting to his feet now, "Daddy is the head dragon trainer at Fort Riddari, nobody knows dragons like Daddy does. He's a dragon master because he has a Night Fury and the dragons will never hurt anyone!" Caleb shouted at the judge which took her back a little.

"All due your respect your honor, this is in my file. I have a Night Fury; my fiance had a Changewing. I've worked with every species of dragon known to us, including the Titan Wings. I assure you my children are safe," Hanson said. "I'm normally a very patient person, but this has been going on long enough. My son was ripped from my arms three weeks ago, and you have dragged this out and heard the same thing a thousand times over. I'm a good soldier, and I'm a great father to BOTH of my kids,"

"I don't know if I like your tone," Sonya pointed out.

"And I don't like that you're sitting here acting all calm while you destroy my family!" Hanson yelled getting to his feet now.

"Excuse me? I am doing what's best for the child," Sonya argued.

"I AM WHAT IS BEST FOR HIM! I have RAISED Caleb since he was three months old. I have provided clothes, food, shelter, toys, and a loving home with good people to be around! Caylee wanted me to take care of him if she died. For Odin's sake, you're comparing me to him!" Hanson motioned to Ian. "Caleb, close your ears," Caleb did so, "Comparing me to him, a guy who served ten years in prison for RAPING a fourteen-year-old girl. I joined the military at fourteen; I am Lieutenant Colonel and leader of the Fort Riddari base. I have served FIVE tours and still been there for MY KIDS! I will not let you sit there on your imaginary throne and tell me that I'M THE WRONG CHOICE as a parent for the son I have raised the last nine years!"

The room was silent as the judge blinked a few times, "And here I'm only twenty-four years old. I have a stable home, steady job, good source of income, and I always have time for my kids. Ask anyone on my side of the room how fast I've rushed off if my kids need me. Now I'm sorry for my outburst, but I'm sick of sitting here day after day while you get told I'm the best choice in a parent for Caleb, but you still don't just award me custody and let my son come home with me. Please, don't take my son away from me. I lost my fiance, and I refuse to lose my son too," Hanson said quieter.

"I feel it's time we take an hour break for lunch. We will reconvene at 1 pm, and I will have made my decision by then," Sonya said firmly, "Dismissed," she left the stand as the officer went to take Caleb, Hanson nodded to Caleb that it was okay and he went without a problem. When Caleb was gone, Hanson ignored everyone and walked outside. Hanson got in his truck and left the courthouse to go home since it was only ten minutes away. As soon as he got home, he went to his room and yelled out as loud as he could in frustration.

Hanson didn't mean to lose control, but he just wanted his son home! Hanson sat on his bed and tried to keep from crying as the time ticked by. When the hour was fifteen minutes from being up, he went under the bed and got the album filled with all the pictures since he and Caylee started dating. Hanson began to flip through it as the tears fell quietly while looking at all the photos, his memories. As he reached the end of the album, he saw one of right after they told the kids they were getting married. The rest of the album would have been the wedding and beyond, more moments of their life together. Alas, such dreams were not realized, and it stopped. Hanson sighed heavily.

"Help me out, Cay. I might have just fucked this whole thing up, I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore. I want our son home, tell me how to bring him home...please?" Hanson pleaded as the album dropped from his lap onto the floor and a few picture slid upward. Hanson quickly went to fix it by pushing them back down and checking it over, his hand ran over the back cover on the inside and noticed something...different. It was raised slightly. Hanson picked at the edge then got his knife as he cut slightly and saw that it was glued, he cut the rest and moved the page as he saw a tri-folded green piece of paper. Hanson picked it up as he unfolded it and began to read the top as his eyes widened. Without another moment to waste, he rushed to his truck and turned it on to get back to the courthouse.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"He's late," Aubree bit her bottom lip seeing the judge coming cross and impatient.

"Well, seeing as Mr. Haddock is not returning. I'm prepared to make my ruling," Sonya began, "I award full custody to Ia-" she stopped when the door burst open, and Hanson was standing there panting.

"Don't you...even...dare award him custody of my son," Hanson demanded.

"It's no longer your decision," Sonya retorted.

"You're right. It's not; it's my fiance's. And this," Hanson paused as he held up the paper, "says that in the event of Caylee Hope Bog's death, her only son, Caleb Hiccup Bog is to be left in the care of Hanson Hiccup Haddock," Hanson told her as everyone gasped. "This is Caylee's last will, saying that I am to have custody of Caleb," he added walking it down the aisle a placing it on the judge's desk. Sonya took the paper and began to read over everything, seeing that it did say those words. Sonya finally smiled.

"In lieu of Miss. Bog's final wishes, I award full custody of the minor child, Caleb Hiccup Bog to Hanson Hiccup Haddock," Sonya announced as the room jumped to their feet on Hanson's side clapping and cheering. The gavel struck the wooden pad, and Hanson smiled wide and went to his father to hug him, crying in joy. He did it; he won custody! Now all he had to do was get his son back in his arms. "It will take a few days processing, but your child will be returned to you," Sonya said as she walked by Hanson, he nodded to her in gratitude.

Hanson didn't care about anything else right now, he found Caylee's will, and it saved his ass because the judge was going to give custody to Ian. Hanson made it by a stroke of luck, and now he had full custody of Caleb. No one could ever take him away again.


	22. Whole Again

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

22; Whole Again

So far, Hanson had been waiting four days for his any sign at all his son was being returned to him. Sonya, the judge, had said he would receive a phone call when Caleb was getting dropped off at the Haddock Household. The day in court had been terrifying, Hanson's outburst in frustration almost cost him having custody, but Caylee pulled through from beyond the grave and Hanson ended up finding her will that said Hanson was to have custody of Caleb. It wasn't just custody he was awarded, Hanson got to adopt him! Caleb's name was now legally, Caleb Hiccup Haddock. Hanson still found it surprising that Caleb and he shared a middle name. It was also a reason that Hazel had the middle name of Hope, same as Caylee's middle name. It was interesting for them to have the names like that, each child having a piece of one parent to carry with them.

Since custody was awarded to Hanson, he hadn't been to the base once. Hanson spent the last four days making sure the house was spotless for Caleb's return, and he had not yet told Hazel because he didn't know when Caleb was coming home. While drinking his morning coffee, his cell phone rang as he answered it quickly. Steven and Hazel looked over wondering who it was. "Hello?"

" _Mr. Haddock. This is child services, and I'm calling to inform you that your son, Caleb Haddock will be brought to your home address at 2 pm today by one of the workers,"_ the male on the phone told him. Hanson could have cried but refrained, Caleb was coming home today and in eight hours!

"Thank you so much," Hanson replied as he then hung up and just sat there.

"Who was it, son?" Steven asked instantly seeing Hanson's shocked face.

"Caleb is coming home today! That was the child services office, and he'll be brought here at 2!" Hanson exclaimed.

"You mean it, Daddy?! Big brother is coming home today, a-and he gets to stay?" Hazel said getting to her feet and jumping in his arms.

"Yes, baby girl. Yes, he's coming home and staying forever with us. And you know what we're going to do?" Hanson smiled wide as Hazel shook her head, "We're going to clean up this place and throw a welcome home party for him," he added.

"Yay, with cake and ice cream too?" Hazel beamed.

"Absolutely!" Hanson replied with a nod.

"Oh, that's wonderful new son. I still have to work today, but I'll try and leave early to be home for when Caleb arrives," Steven smiled as he hugged Hanson then got up to leave for work. Hanson was over the moon about the news, Caleb would be home soon! He had to tell everyone and right now, Caleb would have the perfect homecoming. Hanson sent a group e-mail out to Aubree, Thatcher, Ella, Sylvia, Ricky, Vincent, Eli, Dustin, Franklin, Heather, Sawyer, Grant, Raelyn, and Taylor to let them know to meet at Hanson's house for 1:30 pm for the party. No gifts were needed, but if they felt like bringing something for food that they were welcome to, but he had pizza, cake, ice cream, chips, and soda covered.

(1:30 pm)

Hanson took care of everything at the house, including cleaning it top to bottom in three hours flat. After that, Hanson took Hazel to the store so they could buy some party supplies and then returned home just as Hanson's friends arrived and offered their help in bringing things in, by that time it was 1:15 pm. The pizza came five minutes later, and now it was just waiting the final thirty minutes until Caleb was brought to the house.

"Excited, Hanson?" Heather asked curiously.

"Do I even need to answer that? Of course, I'm excited; my son comes home today!" Hanson replied, none of them had seen him this happy since the day he proposed to Caylee, and it was good to see him this excited about a situation that never should have happened in the first place. The will clearly stated that Hanson was to get Caleb in the event of Caylee's death, and Hanson knew Caylee had left one but didn't know where until he looked in an album of their lives together. Caylee hid her will in the album where she knew Hanson would find it when he needed something to raise his spirits again.

"At least now he's yours for good. Is the adoption finalized?" Thatcher asked.

Hanson nodded, "Yes. That's why it's taken so long to bring him home, they were finishing it up and made the name change after I signed what I needed to, and it got filed in the right spots. Caleb doesn't know yet, it's part of his welcome home," Hanson stated.

"So, he's Caleb Haddock now?" Aubree asked.

"Full name, Caleb Hiccup Haddock, yes," Hanson replied.

"I find it fascinating that he has your middle name," Franklin smiled.

"Well, Caleb was born two months early, and Caylee knew about old Nordic names where the runt of the little was called a _hiccup_. Just so happened that I was born early too and my parents gave me the middle name of Hiccup. And to keep to parents and kids having similar names. Caylee gave Caleb a C letter name, and when Hazel was named, she has an H like me. Now Hazel's middle name matches Caylee's. Both of them have Hope as a middle name; we thought it would be fun to make sure our kids carried a piece of us with them always," Hanson explained.

"That is cool and smart," Raelyn giggled. "How much longer?"

"Well, it's 1:40 pm now, still twenty minutes," Hanson mumbled, he hated to wait.

"Daddy, are you going back to work after Caleb comes home?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Well, I'll take a little more time off to be with you two, but then I do have to go back. I've been out almost two months now," Hanson smiled as she was sitting in his lap.

"You were out with good reason, Hanson. Don't worry about it; Major Belmore hasn't minded filling in." Ricky informed.

"I'm still the base leader, Rick. There are some things only I can do," Hanson shrugged to him.

"True," they nodded in unison.

"Do Caleb and I have to go back to school?" Hazel looked up at him.

"Yes, you do. We'll have the weekend together but Monday, you both go back." Hanson smiled as he kissed her forehead. The next twenty minutes seemed to the dragon on until the clock struck two and Hanson heard a car pull up outside, he was on his feet instantly with Hazel beside him while opening the door and looking at the dark blue car parked on the side of the road. A man stepped out and then moved to the back door on the passenger side, not more than a moment later, Caleb was out of the car and looking at Hanson, and he saw the welcome home banner on the door. Caleb's eyes widened as he let go of the man's hand rushed into Hanson's arms.

"Oh, Daddy. I've missed you so much!" Caleb cried uncontrollably while being embraced by his father.

"I know, son, I know. You're home now, and no one will ever take you away again, I promise you that. You're home for good with Papa, Hazel, and me," Hanson replied while trying to control his emotions at the reunion with his son.

"You mean it, I'm home forever now?" Caleb asked.

"Forever and always," Hanson nodded as he smiled and let a few tears slip down his face before hugging Caleb again, then releasing him so Hazel could embrace him next. Hanson faced the social worker before him, "Thank you,"

"May I speak with you outside a moment?" the male asked as Hanson nodded motioning for them to keep an eye on the kids for a minute, they nodded, and Hanson shut the door. "Caleb did not have an easy time in the foster home we placed in him for the duration of the custody hearing. The other children were very mean to him the parents admitted that Caleb was silent and upset but never told them what the other kids did. We just want to make sure he's okay,"

"I'll talk to him later on before he goes to bed tonight and see if he'll tell me," Hanson replied.

The male nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. "Very well then. I'll let you have your family time now, good day, Mr. Haddock," then he turned and left after getting into his car. Hanson worried what happened at the foster home, had Caleb been hurt more than that bite mark he saw in court? Hanson would raise hell if this whole situation emotionally and mentally scarred his son. Hanson let it go, for now, he was just glad Caleb was home, and now they could celebrate. Hanson returned inside and grabbed his son to hug him again.

"Is this party for me, Daddy?" Caleb asked happily.

"All for you, kiddo," Hanson nodded to him, "And, I have a big surprise for you too. Do you remember when Mommy and I told you that after we got married, you would become a Haddock?"

"Yeah. You were going to adopt me, but Mommy passed away before you two got married..." Caleb reminded.

"When Daddy found the paper that Mommy wrote to say I got to keep you, the courts made me your adoptive father and now," Hanson paused getting a piece of paper off the counter and handing it to Caleb so he could read it.

"This is to certify that the child Caleb Hiccup Bog, born on February the 20th of the year 2009, has been lawfully adopted by Hanson Hiccup Haddock and has now become Caleb Hiccup Haddock," Caleb read slowly as he looked at Hanson now. "I-I'm...a Haddock now, and you adopted me?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm legally your Dad now, and you're a Haddock. No one can ever take you away from me again. I have full custody over you, son and you get to live with me forever," Hanson explained. Caleb had tears in his eyes again as Hanson pulled him in for a tight embrace. "But I'll let you in on a little secret,"

"What's that, Daddy?" Caleb asked, and Hanson kissed his forehead.

"You have always been my son even before that paper made it official," Hanson told him.

"I love you, Daddy," Caleb cried a little.

"I love you too, son," Hanson replied as they hugged again, "Now what do you say we get this party started?" he asked.

"YAY!" Hazel and Caleb cheered together as Hanson put Caleb down and the party began, this was the perfect day, and Hanson was beyond happy to have his family back and things finally okay again. Hanson still missed Caylee and always would, she'd forever have a place in his heart that no one could take, but even with her gone, Hanson knew she was there with them so he finally felt whole once more and everything was going to be just fine from here on out.


	23. Dreaded Call

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

23; Dreaded Call

The party for Caleb's homecoming was a complete success! Hanson's father even made it home early to enjoy it with them; it was an excellent time with music, dancing, few gifts, food, and drink. Hanson honestly had a good time, and he felt better than he had in a long time since losing Caylee and then suffering through the three-week custody battle. Hanson was still ways off from being completely okay, then again he might never be knowing Caylee was gone and never coming back. Hanson knew that Caylee wouldn't want him to stop living his life, which she would want him to be at his best to take care of the kids, work his job, and maybe even move on to someone else. As much as he knew she'd want that last one, Hanson wasn't sure he could love anyone else as he loved Caylee. Only time would tell he guessed.

Hazel and Caleb were back in school and doing great, Hanson had been going back to work little by little every day that passed since the party. It had taken Hanson two weeks before he was back seven days a week from 5 am to 5 pm, and of course, there was still the drill weekend that took place at the beginning of November when Caleb was brought home. Hanson didn't take part, but he did for the December one. Now it was February 2019, and things had returned to normal with work, kids at school, Steven working, and Hanson hanging out with his friends when he could which seemed to only be once or twice a month and the longest when they had drill and were at the base for three days. Hanson got to see his children every night for dinner and to tuck them in; it was a good feeling.

"Hanson, you need to calm down," Thatcher sighed heavily at his friend who had been holed up in his office and looked utterly exhausted.

"I have to get this shit done, Thatch. I'm almost caught up from all that leave time," Hanson replied.

"You're going to pass out again!" Ella scolded him. It was drill weekend, Hanson hadn't taken part because he was busy with files, requests, orders, and letters. The soldiers were in their barracks as it was almost 9 pm, but given how things were set up for their Company, all the soldiers could hear Thatcher, Ricky, Ella, and Vincent yelling at Hanson to take a break.

"I'm okay El," Hanson muttered before turning his head and coughing hard into his arm.

"You are not! You look like you haven't slept in days and it sounds like you're getting sick," Vincent pointed out.

"We just want you to take one break. Come on, put all this away and come back to the barrack for a shower and some sleep?" Ricky tried next.

"I'll come to bed when I'm done. Now, will you get out and let me work, please? This base doesn't run itself. Do not make me have to make it an order. Go check on the others or something," Hanson stated firmly. With a group sigh, the four friends left the office, and Hanson put his head on his desk with a groan of frustration. Hanson was stressed out with a possible deployment breathing down his neck plus it was almost his and his children's birthdays to celebrate. Hanson had so much work to do, and true, he was over tired and getting sick with the lack of sleep. Maybe he did need a break but just couldn't take one right now. Hanson picked up his pen and got back to work on signing things or filling them out.

(Two Hours Later)

Okay, he was sicker than he thought. Twenty minutes after his friends had left, he threw up twice and thought nothing of it, but he continued to feel like crap and throw up at random. Wasn't that just perfect? Not. Hanson looked at the clock; **11:07 P**. Hanson sighed and decided to call it a night, this work wasn't going anywhere between now and tomorrow morning. Hanson didn't feel like going back to the barrack to sleep, so he just pulled out the cot that was in his closet and set that up with a blanket and pillow. Toothless laid down beside him as Hanson finally closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

(Two Days Later)

Oh, it got worse. When Saturday morning came around, Hanson never showed up for PT or breakfast to follow that. Thatcher went to check on him and found him in the office bathroom throwing up. Hanson gave Thatcher orders to continue to drill exercises and not worry about him; Thatcher did as he was told and left while Hanson went back to bed. Now with it being Sunday, he was still sick as ever with a fever and couldn't hold anything down but water and just barely at that. The rest of them were at dinner now, and Hanson once again wasn't joining them.

"How is he?" Aubree asked when Thatcher sat down with his food.

"I peeked in before coming here; he was sleeping," Thatcher shrugged.

"Poor guy, it sucks to be sick," Sylvia sighed.

"Well, let's not forget how much he works and doesn't take breaks when he should. Hanson overworks himself, and his body needs time to recover," Ricky added in.

"And he won't go to the doctor, will he?" Grant inquired.

"Likely not," Ella mumbled.

"So stubborn," the group sighed together all knowing Hanson as well as they did.

"We'll check on him after dinner before leaving," Thatcher informed as they continued to eat their food. It was now the time of night when they could all go home since drill was over, but the friends wanted to check on Hanson first, so they made their way to his office and just as Thatcher was about to knock, they heard a loud thud and then Toothless's whine of worry. "Hanson?" Thatcher questioned with concern as he quickly opened the door and saw Hanson passed out on the floor. "Hanson!" he rushed inside with Vincent, Ricky, and Ella following to see the sight as well.

"Oh, my Gods!" Aubree brought her hands to her mouth in fear.

Vincent was checking his pulse and breathing, "He's out cold,"

"And running a high fever too," Ella pointed out after putting a hand to Hanson's forehead. Toothless whined trying to nudge his friend to wake up.

"Let's take him to the medic, then we can call his father and let him know Hanson will be late coming home," Ricky suggested.

"Right. El, get the door. I've got his arms, you two take his legs," Thatcher ordered as they got ready and the others moved out of the way. Thatch, Rick, and Vin carried Hanson out and to the medic's office for Hanson to be treated and hopefully they could find out what was making him so sick.

(An Hour Later)

After dropping Hanson at the medical office on the base, the others were just sitting in the waiting area for news about him. Steven and the children showed up, and there was no update, the Medic couldn't find out what was causing it and admitted she lacked the equipment to run the tests to figure it out. Without much choice, at 7:20 pm, Hanson was taken to Berkian General Hospital, and that is where all of the friends were now with Hanson's Dad and two children.

"This is starting to scare me," Aubree bit her bottom lip with worry.

"It scares us all, Aubree. Sit down, pacing like that won't help Hanson," Ella told her. Aubree sat back down and starting biting her nails a little; it was her scared and nervous habit. Finally, a female doctor emerged from the double doors of the emergency room and stood before Steven who was up first.

"You must be Hanson's father, yes?" the woman asked, Steven nodded quickly. "I'm Lauren Foster, overseeing your son's treatment. It seems the illness is nothing more than a stomach bug and the worst of it hits around three days in. As for the passing out, there's no medical reason for it. I'm safely assuming it was due to stress, lack of sleep, overworking. I'm aware he doesn't have what you would call a non-stressful job being the leader of Fort Riddari," Dr. Foster informed.

"So, he'll be okay once he gets some rest?" Thatcher asked.

"Well, he was suffering some dehydration from all the puking, so we're giving him fluids and fever reducer to counter those issues and monitoring him because you mentioned he walloped the ground when passing out," Dr. Foster replied.

"Is he awake?" Aubree inquired.

"No, I'm afraid not. You're more than welcome to wait in the room for him to do so until visiting hours end. If he wakes up before then, I'll send him home tonight," Dr. Foster smiled to the small group of friends and family.

"Thank you, Doctor," Steven nodded to her as she swiped her badge and led them inside and to the right and three doors down where Hanson laid on the bed looking peaceful.

"I'll be through to check on him and if there's a change, just let us know at the desk out there," Dr. Foster enlightened before walking away to check on other patients. The friends and three family members found places to sit or lean while looking at him silently, what could they say? Hanson passed out from being dehydrated and overworked.

"I told him to take a break on Friday," Thatcher sighed heavily.

"You know how he is, Thatcher, don't blame yourself," Steven replied. "Hanson doesn't take breaks, he knows how much falls on his shoulders, and he's never been one to let people down before, he strives to be on top of everything. Hanson did it as a kid too, worked himself every night with chores until he fell asleep during dinner," Steven chuckled a little.

"And you can't help him being sick, it happens to everyone," Heather pointed out.

"I just hope Daddy wakes up soon," Caleb said while sitting with Hazel.

(Thirty More Minutes Pass)

Visiting hours would end at 10 pm, and thankfully right now it was only 8 pm, and they'd already gone to the cafeteria to get something to snack on to pass the time. They were talking about how the weekend went and maybe an idea to get Hanson to lighten up on his workloads when they heard groaning. All heads snapped to Hanson's figure to see him moving his head a bit and opening his eyes slow.

"Daddy!?" Hazel and Caleb said together being they were closest to the bed. Hanson brought a hand up to his head and rubbed his eyes a little to focus them around the room. Hearing beeping, he already could tell he was in the hospital. Hospital! When the hell did he get there?! Hanson saw his friends, father, and children; even Toothless was outside near the window.

"Oh, thank Thor you're awake son. You've been knocked out since 6 pm," Steven sighed in relief as Hanson forced himself to sit up slowly, a pinch in his arm got him to see the IV line there and then the heart and blood pressure monitor.

"Are you okay?" Aubree asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think? When did I get here?" Hanson asked.

"We came back from dinner to let you know we were leaving and I heard a thud, went in your office and you were passed out. The medic on the base didn't know what caused it, so she sent you here," Thatcher told him.

"You know I hate hospitals," Hanson muttered laying back again obviously still having a massive headache.

"Well, if you hadn't taken so much on at one time, you wouldn't have overworked yourself," Ella pointed out.

"You try being the base leader and tell me you wouldn't get overworked with all the things I have to do on a daily basis," Hanson retorted to her.

"We understand your rank and responsibilities, Hanson, but you need to take it easy alright? What if we had already left the base and you were alone there knocked out? Hm? You were dehydrated, man. Your kids need you," Ricky sighed. Hanson had a remark to it but decided not to say anything because his friend was right.

"How do you feel son?" Steven looked at him.

"Better, I guess. Still sick and tired," Hanson replied as the Caleb helped Hazel on the bed so she could hug her father, then Caleb used a chair to do the same. "I've missed you two all weekend," Hanson smiled while hugged them back.

"Well, we have school vacation this week. Can we do something fun?" Caleb asked.

"I will try, things are pretty hectic at the base right now," Hanson told them.

"What's so hectic about it, you won't say anything," Taylor stated.

"It's a need to know basis. When I know more, so will you." Hanson closed his eyes. Out of nowhere, his cell phone rang as he dug it out of his pocket and saw the caller ID. Restricted. That was never good, that meant it was military business because only one person called him restricted and it was his commanding officer. Hanson put his finger up for them to be quiet, "Lieutenant Colonel Haddock here," he greeted and then, "General King, what can I do for you, sir?" Hanson just listened and disliked it more and more as he did. After fifteen minutes, Hanson closed his eyes. "Of course, General King. Orders understood and confirmed. I will see you then," then Hanson hung up and lowered the phone.

"Although I'm afraid to know, what did the Major General King have to say?" Vincent inquired. Hanson was silent a moment before looking at them seriously.

"Deployment orders," Hanson informed as they gasped. "0400 hours, leaving from Fort Riddari for a twelve-month tour in Afghanistan. We're joining up with Caylee's old platoon; our two will make a full Company. We ship out in two months," Hanson said. This is what he had been stressing about, a possible deployment that breathed down his neck and he'd finally gotten that dreaded call with the orders telling him they would be shipping out very soon.


	24. Get Ready

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

24; Get Ready

All of them were in shock, Hanson had just woken up and got a phone call telling him they were being deployed in two months to Afghanistan!? Sure it was nothing new for Hanson. He had been deployed five times already, but for Aubree, Heather, Dustin, Franklin, Sawyer, Raelyn, Sylvia, Grant, Eli, and Taylor; not so much. This would be their first deployment since joining the Alpha platoon when they graduated Dragon Training. It was a little terrifying to think that in eight weeks they'd be in a war zone, how did Hanson's kids handle news like this. So far it looked like they didn't care one bit, and that was more confusing.

"Do you have to go, Daddy?" Caleb asked softly.

"You know I do, buddy. It's going to be okay; we'll do what we always do. I'll Skype in the morning before school, after school, and right before you go to bed. We'll still do bedtime stories and songs, I promise," Hanson smiled to his children who hugged him again. That's all it took for them to be calm? Knowing Hanson would call them while deployed?

"Will you get to come home for leave?" Hazel inquired.

"Of course, baby girl. It's only a year I'm gone so I should get leave around five or six months in. We'll talk every day, soldier's honor," Hanson saluted her as she and Caleb did the same back to him.

"You don't worry about deployments, do you?" Sylvia questioned.

"Not really, no. I've been on five the last eight years; you get used to it when you're in the military. You worried?" Hanson looked over at her.

"Well, yeah. We've never been deployed before, Hanson. It's a little nerve-wracking," Sawyer replied.

"You're going to be fine. You won't see a lot of action being its your first deployment," Hanson informed, "We can talk more about it later. Right now, I'd like out of the hospital." he added when Dr. Foster walked in with a smile.

"Feeling better I take it?" Dr. Foster asked him.

"Much," Hanson nodded to the doctor. Dr. Foster checked over his vitals and gave an approving nod that he was okay to leave, so she began shutting off monitors and taking out the IV needle.

"It seems your fever broke, and you have some energy back," Dr. Foster pointed out.

"I suppose all I needed was a little sleep," Hanson shrugged to her. Dr. Foster handed him a clipboard as he signed his release from the hospital before pulling back the covers and getting out of the bed, Caleb brought him his boots to get on while Aubree handed him his Acu coat and hat which had been hanging on the closet door.

"I do hope you will try and calm down, Mr. Haddock. Gave your friends and family quite the scare earlier," Dr. Foster said calmly.

"I can't make any promises, I'm a busy man," Hanson replied to her.

"That is why I said try. Have a good rest of the night, and thank you all for your service," Dr. Foster smiled with her hand out to him.

"Thank you for your support, ma'am," Hanson shook her hand as she left the room and then Hanson faced his friends, father while holding his children's hands. "Let's go home," he told them.

"Couldn't agree more," Steven smiled as he opened pulled back the curtain of the room and walked out, then Hanson and the kids with him, finally, everyone else did too. Once outside, Toothless was overjoyed to see his friend again, and he greeted Hanson with a lick on the cheek.

"I'm happy to see you too, bud," Hanson replied to him, the two couldn't talk, but it was easy to see that Hanson and Toothless understood one another somehow. Perhaps it was their bond, no one knew, but it was cool to watch. "I'll take Toothless home. Dad, you take the kids," he stated.

"Come on Caleb and Hazel; we'll meet Daddy at home," Steven said as the Caleb and Hazel climbed into Steven's car, buckled up, and then they were gone driving down the road.

"You sure you're alright to fly?" Aubree asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you around," Hanson replied to her as he climbed on Toothless's back and rubbed the top of his friend's head which earned a croon of contentment and happiness.

"Are you still going to tell us more about deployment?" Eli questioned.

"Well, none of you work at the base, so I don't see you daily. I'll see you in a few weeks because you'll be needed to start getting things ready for deployment. I'm taking tomorrow off and already have the doctor's note to give to my commanding officer about my absence, going to see if I can't sleep off the rest of this sickness," Hanson told them as they nodded understanding. Hanson gave Toothless a pat on the side of the neck as the dragon launched into the sky and they were out of sight seconds later.

(Haddock Household)

As Hanson arrived home, he greeted his father and children once more before heading to the bathroom for a hot shower. Fifteen minutes following that, he said goodnight to Caleb and Hazel by giving them a bedtime story, then a hug and kiss on their foreheads each before he turned in for the night also, hoping he felt better. These last three days being sick with a stomach bug had sucked, and he just wanted to get back to work without a problem, there was a lot prepare for in two months time.

(A Month Later)

Hanson had felt better the next morning after the hospital trip and then spent the last four weeks getting what was needed to deploy to Afghanistan. Guns, suits, lists, etc. Hanson was still stressed out but tried to take breaks every few hours by sitting down with a bottle of water and taking a load off to relax for even five minutes. Now, it was time for the March drill weekend, and he knew the others were returning and would want to know more about how deployment would be for their first time doing it. Hanson was now twenty-five, Caleb was ten, Hazel turned seven since their birthdays had passed during February while he was working for the deployment preparations. Everyone in the two deploying platoons knew they'd be shipping out again and joining up with Caylee's old platoon, Sharpwing.

Hanson was already at the base when they arrived on Friday morning; he got their early to work more. Given they were leaving next month, drill weekend would be spent getting more things ready. For the ten soldiers who came in late, the nervousness was beginning to set in knowing they were going to Afghanistan next month in April and they didn't even know what to expect and hopefully would get some answers today. Hanson instructed Ella to have the ten late added in soldiers to the platoon come right to his office upon arriving. When she knocked, he just ordered them to come in and sit down at the table. Hanson sat at his desk while still going over papers and files.

"You can relax in here," Hanson told them as they slumped a bit, "You wanted to know more of deployment, this is your chance to ask. I still have work to do so excuse my lack of standing right in front of you like last time you all gathered in here or at least six of you did," he added.

"We just want to know what to expect. Rules or what it'll be like," Dustin replied.

"Think of your drill weekend exercises since becoming graduates, and all the training you did in Basic and Advanced. That training is what prepares you for war," Hanson explained.

"Is it harder?" Taylor asked.

"A great deal more, yes. Here, you always get to return to the barrack when training is over for drill weekend. Deployed, that doesn't always happen. There are many instances where you're out all night on missions or guard, or have to eat the MRE's because you don't get to return to the base for dinner with the others," Hanson told them.

"Is it dangerous?" Sylvia inquired.

"Very. On deployment, every day there is a risk of your life. In base walls or outside of them, you're not safe. The base can be attacked just as you can get stuck in an ambush on a mission or a firefight with the Afghans. We do have some on our side, the friendlies as we like to call them. The training you received here will come back the more time you spend there, and you'll adjust to what it's like," Hanson said but never looked up from his work.

"What did you mean last month at the hospital when you said we wouldn't see a lot of action?" Grant asked next.

"Being it is your first deployment, a lot of what you will do is contact missions and guard shifts for the base, the occasional recon mission. Most of your time will be spent at the base and given orders to follow," Hanson enlightened.

"But for someone like you," Aubree began.

"Someone like me who has this rank and been deployed five other times, I'll be out on the front lines in the firefights, ambush, recon, contact, and guards. I do a little of everything there, you will get your orders from me, and any missions you do go on will be with me. I don't let my first-time soldiers out on their own if it can be said that way, that's my way of having your backs, so you don't get hurt," Hanson stated.

"Is Major Belmore coming?" Heather inquired curiously.

"Yes, he will be," Hanson replied. "Anything else you wanted to know?"

"Where are we stationed there?" Eli questioned, "Like can we still make phone calls home? How does leave work? Are we allowed packages?" he went on.

"We're stationing In Bagram Airfield, Afghanistan and yes to the other three questions you asked. Just bear in mind, the reception sucks, and Afghanistan is four hours and thirty minutes ahead of Archipelago time. If it's 5 am here, it's 9:30 am in Afghanistan. You will be allowed one leave that lasts about two weeks somewhere during the year of deployment; they try to send home in the middle. I can never say when it will be," Hanson answered him.

"Is it all work?" Raelyn looked at him. Hanson arched a brow at her.

"No, not always. Contrary to belief, it's not all work. We have our get together's in the halls to eat, put on a show or two, sing, dance, laugh. No, it's not all work, but while we have fun, you have to be ready to jump into action at a moments notice," Hanson told them while signing something else and moving it to another pile then cracking his neck.

"Do you ever take part?" Aubree smiled a bit.

"I did back in my earlier military days. Now with this rank, I don't have a lot of time anymore. If you're honestly that interested," Hanson paused as he got his laptop setup on the table and then pulled a projector from the closet, he plugged everything in and pulled down the screen. After all that, Hanson pulled up some files from other tours he had been on to show them each one he'd been on, little sections of each one that showed the duration of which he was there for. Hanson hit play and then moved back to his desk, "Watch a few of those, there's five folders that show little sections of the entire tour. If it stops the slideshow, it's usually a movie you can watch. So, enjoy it, you aren't required to help the rest of the platoon with getting things ready. You'll learn as you go," Hanson added while getting back to work.

"Thanks, Hanson," Heather said.

"You're welcome," Hanson replied while picking up his pen again. There was still a lot to get done, but these ten soldiers could wait until later on after lunch to help the two platoons out. Hanson just wanted to start the tour and get it over with already; he hated being away from his children for extended periods of time. Hanson was grateful they understood what he was doing when he went on deployments. For today, Hanson figured he could show his friends what it was like to be deployed and hope it help them get ready for April 16th, when they left for their one-year tour in Afghanistan.


	25. Ownward

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

25; Onward

Hanson couldn't believe how fast the month went by and here he was at 0200 hours at the Riddari Airfield. A plane was being prepared to take them to Afghanistan; the flight was going to be ten hours long so Hanson had his music player ready and the dragons would be traveling cargo in a carrier plane that would follow the one carrying soldiers and gear they were bringing with them. Everyone else was just arriving in their ACU's and long, oval bags over their shoulders along with standard issue M16-A2 on the other shoulder and handgun strapped to the hip. They would get their helmets upon arriving at Bagram, Airfield in Afghanistan. Hanson knew they were tired; he was too because he let the children stay up late so they could spend more time together and he had promised to call them as soon as he landed at the halfway point to Afghanistan.

"How do you deal with the earliness?" Taylor groaned while running his eyes to try and wake up some.

"I just do. Now be quiet," Hanson retorted as they noticed that he wasn't calm with them, who would be when you're leading one hundred soldiers into war and to top it off it was two in the morning. "Lieutenant Hedsen!" he called out. Thatcher hurried in front of Hanson.

"Yes, sir?" Thatcher asked with a salute.

"Did you check everyone in and issue them their guns?" Hanson inquired.

"Yes sir, I did. All soldiers of Alpha and Blast platoons have their issued handgun and M16-A2 rifle," Thatcher replied firmly.

"Excellent. I can always count on you when deployments come around. The rest of you, listen up!" Hanson addressed them, "We are headed to Bagram Airfield, one of the largest military bases in Afghanistan and home to forty thousand soldiers. The flight will be eight hours and forty-five minutes; there will be a two-hour layover in Germany. Be reminded that Afghanistan is four hours and thirty minutes ahead of the Archipelago time. You will assemble on the plane silently, move out." he commanded. Not wanting to upset him, they all did as they were told. It took half an hour to get everyone on board and sitting.

"Bags between your legs, rifles across your lap and against your legs. Make sure the safety is on," Major Belmore ordered once he and Hanson came on. Everyone followed orders and took their seats and adjusted bags and guns as they were told to do. "Troops assembled, Colonel Haddock," the man saluted Hanson.

"Thank you, Gregory," Hanson nodded as the man nodded and took his seat with Thatcher and Vincent. "Alright, this take off is no different than any other plane. You cannot turn on electronics until the pilots say so, just sit tight and relax. Flight time from here to Germany is three hours and forty minutes. I would advise you to get some sleep, it's going to be hectic flying in and trying to adjust to the time zone change," he told them before he banged the wall and it began closing as he took his seat near his friends.

"Also remember that when we land in Germany, we will be one hour ahead of Archipelago time," Vincent told them as they nodded and sat back while the engines were starting up. Hanson glanced at his troops; he knew everyone but ten of them were okay. Those ten were his friends who had never been deployed before; he saw Aubree looking nervous and fiddling with her dog tags. There wasn't much he could tell her, it was war, and they weren't accustomed to it as he was, he wouldn't knock them being nervous.

"Try and get some sleep guys and girls," Hanson told them as he sat back and closed his eyes to relax. It was early morning, and he was exhausted from staying up late and making sure everything was ready for today. Now they had an almost four-hour flight to Germany, and then another four or so hours to Afghanistan. What a great day this was turning out to be, Hanson was awake for a while, listening to the light conversations around him. At some point, Thatcher shut them up mentioning that it was 3:15 in the morning most were sleeping, including Hanson, even though he wasn't quite out yet. After it had quieted down, he knocked right out.

(Germany; 7 am)

Hanson woke up when he felt the jerk of the plane as wheels went down on the runway and the breaks kicked in.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Gregory asked first as Hanson rubbed his eyes and sat up more.

"Yeah, anyone else sleep?" Hanson inquired as the plane was slowing down and turning slightly.

"Most everyone. We took turns to keep an eye on things, smooth flight as always," Vincent informed him.

"Good to know. Soon as we get off I have to call the kids before Dad takes them to the morning program and goes to work himself," Hanson reminded himself out loud. The plane pulled into the gate and stopped fully while powering down. Hanson unclipped his seatbelt and stood up at the back hatch exit. "Soldiers!" he called out to get their attention. "Bags can go, guns have to stay. Don't wander far from the gate and be back at 8:30 am to board again for take off at 9 am. Understand?" Hanson ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers replied together.

"This would be a good time to use the restrooms and get yourselves something to eat and call home to let your families know how you're doing. We have another four hours and thirty minutes to go onto Afghanistan, and we should be landing around 4:30 pm Afghan time zone," Hanson enlightened.

"Understood, Colonel Haddock!" they all said once more.

"Good. Then file off and stick to your battle buddy! Unless you're Thatcher, Gregory, Vincent, Ricky, and Ella. You keep an eye on the others," Hanson commanded.

"Got it, Hanson," The five he named off replied to him. Hanson banged the door as two minutes later it began opening, and he walked out and shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Han-Sorry, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock," Sylvia asked, as Hanson looked at her standing with her group of friends, "Where is the plane holding our dragons?"

"That one is flying ahead and will stop only for fuel in a location closer to Afghanistan. The dragons will arrive before we do and be taken to the stables off the barracks we use," Hanson replied to her.

"Oh, okay. Just making sure they are okay because I didn't see the plane that was holding them landing with us," Sylvia smiles. No other questions were asked as they all made it off the aircraft and then inside the airport to use the bathrooms, and get something to eat. First thing Hanson did was go to the bathroom, then call his Dad to speak with Hazel and Caleb, fifteen minutes after that he made his way to a coffee and donut shop to get himself breakfast. Hanson said down at the table with Thatch, Vin, Rick, El, and Greg as they started just talking among themselves.

"How are the kids?" Gregory asked while eating a sausage and egg sandwich.

"Both are good, miss me already," Hanson chuckled a bit.

"You'll see them soon, your office at the base always has good reception for wifi and phone calls," Ella reminded.

"No kidding, you assholes always come hang out there to use it," Hanson laughed a little, and his friends did too, then he looked to check on the others. Once again, he saw Aubree looking nervous, so he finished the rest of his coffee and got up to move beside her. Sawyer is the one who let Aubree know Hanson was behind her as Aubree quickly stood and faced him.

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock?" Aubree asked.

"As you were, Sergeant," Hanson told her as she relaxed now but continued to face him. "Walk with me a minute?" Aubree nodded to him as they walked off out of earshot. "Talk to me," he said after a moment.

"Um, what about?" Aubree asked a little surprised.

"Come on, Aubs. I'm your best friend, I know when you're nervous by the look on your face and when you're scared and unsure, you fiddle with whatever is around your neck," Hanson reminded as her eyes widened some, then finally, Aubree sighed. So Hanson picked up on her being nervous about the war they were being deployed to, of course, he did, nothing ever got by him.

"Noticed that huh?" Aubree mentioned with a sigh.

"I did. So, talk to me. What's on your mind?" Hanson inquired as they walked together.

"Just nervous about being in Afghanistan I guess. Even with all, we saw on your videos, and what you told us," Aubree looked down some.

"Hey, I know how scary it seems and how nervous you feel, Aubree. Back in 2009, I went on my first one, and I was terrified," Hanson admitted.

"You were?" Aubree glanced over now as Hanson nodded to her. "You don't seem the type to get scared,"

"Well, I was fifteen and being shipped off to Syria for twelve months. I was scared as hell, but you know what my CO told me that I'm going to say to you," Hanson said as Aubree stopped and looked at him again, "Everything is going to be just fine. Stay with your battle buddy, stay on guard, and follow orders. Know that I have your back, soldier,"

"Was Gobber the one to tell you that?" Aubree questioned.

"That he did and I've held onto those words all these years, hoping one day I'd get to pass them along to someone who I was in charge of keeping safe. I carry those words with me on every tour, Aubree, and now I pass them to you. Believe them and trust in me. As long as you do as you're told, everything is going to be okay. I will protect you, Aubs," Hanson smiled to her then put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm more than your commanding officer, I'm also your friend, so you will be safe with me," he added.

"Thank you, Hanson. I feel a little more confident about it now," Aubree told him with a slight smile. "So how will it work when we get there? Sleeping in barracks?" she asked.

"We'll all be very close together. It more like living in an apartment minus the kitchen, fridge, and what not. You'll sleep four to a room with two closets and one mini fridge for drinks, and a small living room like area. There will be bathrooms just like how they were at Fort Riddari, big and split between males and females. Barracks will set up by platoon; Alpha and Blast. Girls on one side, guys across the hall. It's how we stay separate but together too," Hanson explained.

"And still a medwing, chow hall, and stables?" Aubree inquired.

"Yes. Not everyone in our company has a dragon, so you will be placed in a room that has stables off of it, and that is where your dragons will be put," Hanson said. "There will be a main room in the barrack too, a place everyone can hang out, use their computers, make phone calls. It's just like being at home only you're in the middle of a war and occasionally have to go out and fight in it," he chuckled some and Aubree did the same.

"Will you be as busy as you were at For Riddari?" Aubree questioned.

"Probably. Why? You miss me when I'm not around?" Hanson teased.

"Maybe I do, what'cha gonna do about it, Haddock?" Aubree retorted in a joking manner.

"Maybe I find a way to make more time, so you don't have to miss me," Hanson replied laughing a little as Aubree tried not to let the heat rise to her cheeks. Was Hanson saying he would make more time just to see her? Aubree had to mentally slap herself, no, it wasn't possible Hanson was flirting with her. The guy just lost his fiance a few months back, no way he was ready to move on. Aubree had to remind herself of that regularly, Hanson was single, and that gave her hope that maybe she would have another chance to be with him, but also, he was still grieving his fiance, and that would take more than a few months to hear from.

"I should get back with the others. Um, thanks for putting me at ease," Aubree told him.

"Anytime. Go one now; we leave in an hour and thirty minutes," Hanson replied as Aubree headed back to her table while Hanson to his with his friends.

"Little pep talk?" Ricky asked.

"I told her what Gobber told me when I went on my first tour; it's all going to be okay," Hanson replied as he relaxed in his chair. The time ticked on as soon they were doing a roll call and back on the plane to take off. At 9 am, they were heading down the runway, taking to the sky and continuing onward to Afghanistan.


	26. Take It Slow

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

26; Take It Slow

Arriving in Afghanistan was every bit of hectic Hanson said it would be. First thing to happen was the pilot announcing they were entering 'blackout landing' which is when the plane blacked out to reduce the risk of an attack while landing. This made everyone panic a little, at least the first time deployers did and the veteran soldiers who had deployed before just tried to keep them calm.

"It's all okay," Hanson reminded them all as he stood up and held one of the handles over his head keeping an eye the newbies. The total landing time took close to fifteen minutes but it was wheels down and the lights were back on as most of them checked their watches to see that exactly as Hanson had said, it was 4:30 pm.

 **" _And we've safely arrived in Bagram, Afghanistan. Welcome to Bagram Airfield,"_** the pilot announced.

"Listen up soldiers, once we deboard, I want you all to fall in together by squadron outside and await further orders. I will be meeting up with Captain Jennings who commands Cardinal and Delta platoons," Hanson informed.

"Yes sir," the soldiers replied.

"Lieutenant Colonel Haddock, Sir!" called a voice as Hanson turned to see another soldier rushing up to him and stood at attention with a salute.

"At ease. What can I do for you?" Hanson asked.

"I was asked to meet you here and bring you to Captain Jennings after taking you and your troops to your barracks. The dragons arrived a few hours ago and had been placed in stables. Here are the roster and room list to make it a little easier," said the soldier.

"Excellent then. Lieutenant Hedsen!" Hanson called as Thatcher rushed ahead and saluted him, "Take the troops to the barracks and have them start settling in. I will go speak with Captain Jennings," he ordered.

"Yes sir. Alright troops follow me," Thatcher commanded them as they began moving on towards their barracks with the soldier leading them. Hanson started heading to Captain Jennings office to speak with him about recent updates.

(Few Hours Later)

Hanson had such a headache already, so much had happened since they learned of this deployment two months prior. For now, at least they had a few days to adjust to the time change and get settled to the new life for the next year. Hanson knew from memory that most barracks for any deployment had been modernized from the tents and cots. Now it was a big building that could fit squadrons and dragons on the sides, a tent like stable that kept out all types of weather and allowed the rider to see their dragons perfectly. Hanson could command a full battalion if he needed to but he stuck to just two platoons to make a company. Hanson had one person in each squadron who commanded them under himself but Hanson commanded the Alpha Wing group which consisted of sixteen soldiers.

Alpha Wing squadron held Hanson, Thatcher, Ella, Sylvia, Heather, Vincent, Dustin, Nicole, Franklin, Eli, Ricky, Taylor, Raelyn, Aubree, Grant, and Sawyer. All his friends in one place, it was the only way he could keep his promise they would be safe. That wasn't to say he didn't care about the others but he knew they could take care of themselves as long as they followed his orders which they all did without a hassle. And Nicole was Ella's new battle buddy, her full name was Nicole Doragon but insisted everyone call her Nikki. Hanson was tired, he needed some sleep as it was 7:40 pm and he missed dinner because of that meeting. Now that he was here, he was in charge of a lot of things fighting and mission related. What joy for him. Thankfully, he had some left over food from the Germany layover; just a water bottle and and cinnamon roll that he could meat up in the main room of the barrack.

Each barrack had eight rooms with four on each side off the hallway. The back of the barrack held the main room, then on the left and right of that room were the bathrooms. Hanson knew every room was built for two soldiers per it, and there was a closet for both and mini fridge to share. Then a window to see out to their dragons in the temporary stables. Hanson sighed heavily as he made his way inside the barrack and down towards the last room on the right where he knew Thatcher would put the two of them as always when given the choice. Hanson looked at the doors as he walked seeing the names on them, it was the easiest way to know where everyone was.

Hanson reached his door and walked in to see Thatcher unpacking. "Hey, there you are," Thatcher greeted.

"Here I am. So much to do tomorrow, but no missions or guard for three days." Hanson enlightened him.

"The standard if I recall from other tours," Thatcher shrugged. "You hungry? I Brought back some grub for you. It's in the fridge,"

"Thanks, man, I'll get some after I unpack. How are the others settling in?" Hanson asked.

"Haven't checked on them. We started unpacking, then went to dinner at 1700. After getting back here, I just told them to start unpacking again and then maybe they could go see their dragons if it's cool with you?" Thatcher informed.

"We'll see, it's getting later and I want them to rest up. The base has been getting attacked at night lately according to Jennings," Hanson stated as he tossed his bag on his bed and peeked out the window to see Toothless laying down and relaxing with a bucket of fish and water off to the side. Thatcher's dragon, Thornado the Thunderdrum was on the other side with fish and water as well.

"We taking part in any of that?" Thatcher questioned.

"Possibly, depends if I need to step in or not. Where's Gobber?" Hanson asked remembering he didn't see Gobber's name on a door in the barrack.

"Oh, he's in Barrack B across from us acting as CO for the Blast Wing squadron since Kenner is sick and in with the medic," Thatcher told him. Hanson nodded understanding as he began to unpack his things. "And arranged for you to get a small desk in here for your laptop," he added.

"Thanks, Thatch. Always got my back on tours. Not sure I'll ever be able to repay you that kindness," Hanson smiled to him.

"Shut up you stupid ass. Told you when we became buddies that I would have your back and as long as I'm alive, I will continue to do so," Thatcher replied with his hand out and Hanson connected his hand to Thatcher's while they held firm a moment before letting go and getting back to unpacking. As the time ticked by, it was soon almost 9 pm before Hanson finished and finally laid back on his bed and stretched out. He was hungry and tired but still had things to do such as check on the others.

"Better check on the rest, you okay here?" Hanson asked as he got up and reached his arms towards the ceiling then dropping them down and looking to Thatcher.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't stay out too late; you need your rest too my friend," Thatcher reminded.

"Will do, I still have to call home and talk to the kids," Hanson smiled as he exited his room and took a breath. There was no need to check on Ella, Nikki, Vincent, and Ricky. They all knew what they were supposed to do and had been deployed before. To start his check ins, he would do the easiest thing. Summon them all. "Alpha Wing, fall in!" he called out. Within moments, they all formed up outside of their rooms and standing at attention. "Vin, Rick, Nik, and El. You four can return to your rooms. I'm just checking on the newbies," he chuckled some.

"Well, gee. Thanks, Hanson." Sawyer remarked.

"There are about thirty thousand soldiers based here. That means this base is home to one Brigade and commanded by Major General Andy King, the man who called me two months ago when I was in the hospital. If you'll recall from your classroom training, a brigade is made up of three or more battalions. I command the Draco Battalion. Lieutenant Colonel Drake Bludvist commands the Ormr Battalion, and Lieutenant Colonel Salvator Amunsev has command over the Dreki Battalion. Following so far?" Hanson asked.

"Yes sir," the ten friends replied to him with a nod.

"It's not to be a dick to you but I'm giving you fair warning that outside of this barrack or in the presence of another commanding officer, you have to call me Colonel Haddock or Sir. All protocols you were taught at Fort Riddari, fall into place now. Understand? You can get in serious trouble if you aren't doing exactly what is expected of you and I don't want to see any of you punished for such," Hanson warned them lightly.

"We understand, sir," Heather responded as the others nodded to him.

"Good. Now, I'm sure you noticed already that down just down here from the entrance is the main room. In there is some couches, tables, chairs, vending machines, fridge and freezer combination, and a TV. Little relaxtion room for you, just stay away from the small cubicle in the back left. That would be my office if I'm not in my room. Secondly, I'm sure you've noticed where the bathrooms are and it goes without saying that females use the left and males the left. There are four toilets, showers, and sinks in each bathroom so work out your own schedules for when to use them. Around the base there are the porta-potties to use if you're not in a particular building that has bathrooms," Hanson informed calmly.

"Okay, we got it. Anything else we should know? Dustin inquired.

"You'll be getting a tour tomorrow of main places you can go or would be required to go if ordered to do so. You already know where the chow hall is, I'm sure Thatcher showed you on the way to dinner. Now, listen up because this is very important. If you hear the horn at all, you do nothing without my orders. The only thing you need to do is get dressed with everything on including vests, belts, helmets, and guns then stand out here in this hallway until I tell you what to do. This only applies to you ten because the others have done this before," Hanson said firmly.

"Wait, so if we hear that horn, what does it mean?" Aubree asked now.

"If you hear the horn once, it means there were enemies spotted near the base and get ready. If you hear it a second time within five minutes of the first, it's an attack and wait for orders. You won't be doing a lot until you get the hang of things here such as the time change, the long guard shifts, small missions, and seeing how things work. I suspect they won't let you do much for a month except observe," Hanson replied.

"And if we hear it in the next month, we just don't do anything?" Franklin questioned.

"That's right. I expect you ten to stay out of the way and safe. Form up in the main room and seal the doors until I get back. If you hear me yell orders, it's not for you. I'll address you directly, got it?" Hanson asked.

"Got it. So as you said, we just listen to you and do as we're told?" Eli looked at him.

"Exactly. Now it's pretty late so just get back to your rooms and try and get some sleep. If any have any questions, comments, or concerns, you can see me in my room if you knock first or the cubicle office in the main room when I'm in there. I gotta call my kids and sleep myself. I will see you all for breakfast tomorrow morning," Hanson said.

"Understood, Colonel Haddock. Rest well and see you tomorrow," Sylvia smiled. Hanson nodded to her as he prepared to enter his room again.

"Dismissed soldiers. Good night," Hanson told them before opening his door, entering, then closing it once more. Hanson was exhausted, he would call his children to wish them a goodnight and then get something to eat before turning in for the evening. All any of them knew is that it would take time to adjust to this new lifestyle, so it was best to take it in slow.


	27. Protected

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

27; Protected

Four months into their first tour and every bit of it was scary and nerve-wracking for the ten newbies deployed soldiers to Afghanistan. As Hanson told them, it wasn't all bad but not all good either. After the first month of their _observation_ about deployment, they learned about the different horns of the base. One that signaled attacks and one for storms. Also, they discovered that they could only ride their dragons for patrol or take them on a guard shift which they quickly caught on to the fact they could happen whenever and for up to twelve hours at a time. For most of it, Hanson was with them to teach the soldier the ropes about how it worked and to keep them busy during the day; he had them running drills to keep them sharp and on their toes. The ten friends did not take part in the base attacks; rather they were instructed to help get wounded soldiers to the medics and assist any way they could.

Hanson tried his best to keep them out of the danger zones, but it was easier said than done when they froze seeing all the chaos the ensued during a fight to protect the Bagram base. Hanson had to put a few of them through an evaluation after seeing soldier's wounded and bloody bodies on the field. Heather, Grant, and even Aubree had been in with him one on one to make sure they could still handle it. When Hanson was sure they could, he released them back to their rooms to rest and get themselves together before another attack or receiving other orders. Hanson had been done five deployments. Some deaths on those still affected him, but no one except Caylee had known, she helped him through it all, and now she was one of those deaths he couldn't get out of his mind even if he hadn't seen it first hand and it didn't happen on a deployment tour.

Every day for them was a little different but followed the same schedule. Get up, get ready, breakfast, orders from Hanson, lunch, more orders, relaxing at the barrack or chow hall to rile up the troops and raise their spirits, dinner, more entertainment or orders, bed, then it would start all over again. Sometimes they'd eat on guard shifts, or stay up all night on them and then sleep when they got back to the barracks. It was a little weird to adjust too, but that was why Hanson gave them that month of just watching things to get used to it all. Now they were in the month of August, and the summer had been brutal with heat. Most of them wished they were back on Berk where it didn't get super hot and stayed a normal temperature for most of the year except when winter hit and the snowstorms were known for getting bad.

"I can't believe we've been here for four months already, eight left to go, and the tour will be over!" Grant exclaimed while they were relaxing in the main room after lunch since Hanson had a meeting and told them to sit tight until he returned with their orders for the remainder of the day and possibly into the night.

"Seriously, its surreal to think about. I talked to my Dad this morning; he told me how proud he was that I followed my dream after Mom died," Aubree smiled a little.

"You know what I find interesting?" Sawyer started as they looked at him now, "That Hanson was gone for eight years in a place we never expected him to be and now we're a part of it with him. On his squadron too, that he trusts us that much."

"Yeah, I agree. We thought we lost Hanson for good when he left at the beginning of freshman year," Raelyn replied in agreement with him. In fact, all of them felt the same way.

"It is cool when you think about it. All of us together again, fighting for the same cause," Franklin smiled.

"I wish we could do more for him, though. It's just as he said; we don't see a lot of action here because it's our first time being deployed. Hanson has been on plenty of missions or guards where we have to stay back," Taylor stated as the others sighed knowing it was true. Hanson had been on a lot of missions or caught up in meetings the last four months, and they barely saw him at all but heard him come into the barrack early morning or late night to grab a shower and sleep. It was rare they saw him eating with him, or he'd be busy in his room or the cubicle working hard for missions and guard shifts.

The ten friends wanted to help, but they were warned first night in Afghanistan to do as they were told or risk being in big trouble by him and they were sure that he wouldn't want to punish them. It was often the problem with them being his friends and him being their commanding officer. Hanson had to push the friendship aside to be their leader and no matter what, they had to obey him. The barrack doors opened as groaning was heard and by the sound of it, Hanson didn't seem happy in the slightest.

"Oh boy," Heather sighed, they knew from the past that when Hanson was mad, stay clear until he calms down and do nothing to tick him off further. Glancing to the doorway leading to the main room, they saw Thatcher, Ricky, Ella, Vincent, and Nikki come in first and instantly give them a look that said not to say a word right now. Hanson walked in behind them and looked at the ten soldiers before taking a breath to calm down and closing his eyes.

"Have you had lunch?" Hanson asked.

"Yes, we finished twenty minutes ago," Aubree replied to him.

"Good. I have your orders for this evening," Hanson began as they all turned their attention to him now. "There is to be a contact mission tonight with Afghan friendlies who have some information on a target we've been after for two months. Other teams are being sent out for other missions to keep back enemies while we gather information. You ten are coming with me on the mission. We leave just after dinner at 1800 hours and expect to be out a few hours; we're traveling forty minutes from the base. I advise you to get some sleep while you can," he continued.

"Wait, you mean we're going to be leaving the base with you for a mission?" Dustin asked quickly.

"Yes. I don't have much choice but to take you since the others are already set up for other missions tonight. Thatch, El, Nik, Vin, and Rick will be staying back to help defend the base with the Ormr and Dreki battalions. Like I said, get some rest. These missions can take hours," Hanson told them firmly before walking away and going to his room while the rest looked at one another concerned. This would be their first mission outside of the base and only with Hanson at that.

"Use the restrooms and get some sleep. This will be a no dragons mission; you're going by chopper to the location to meet up with friendlies and gather the information and ten to one the objective will turn to recon mission to ensure the information is correct. You better prepare yourselves to see a side of Hanson you haven't yet. The guy takes missions very seriously, and he won't be your friend on them, he'll be your commanding officer and if you don't want the scolding of a lifetime...do exactly as he says," Vincent warned them.

"We will, thank you," Franklin said with a nod as they got up and left the main room to prepare to get some sleep before their first mission ever outside the base with Hanson.

(6 pm)

Fearing he wouldn't have time to call home while on the mission, he called the house phone at his Dad's and left a message for his children then made sure his Dad knew to allow the kids to listen to it before they went to bed. Hanson was ready for the mission; he just hoped his friends were too. Hanson was nervous, these types of missions were always dangerous because it could be a firefight at any time if enemies showed up to kill the friendlies who they considered to be traitors. And he didn't have Thatcher or his normal unit with him this time, this whole mission could go sour, and he was left with the duty of protecting ten soldiers by himself.

 _'Caylee, I really could use your guidance about now,'_ Hanson prayed with his eyes closed and faced towards the sky.

"Sir. We're ready when you are," Aubree stated to him as per protocol.

"I expect nothing less. Prepare to board the chopper; we leave in five minutes." Hanson ordered. Without an argument, the ten of them loaded on the helicopter and stayed out of his way as he was speaking to the pair of pilots would be taking them to their location. After three minutes, Hanson boarded the chopper and looked out the door to Thatcher.

"Stay safe brother," Thatcher told him.

"You know I can't make that promise," Hanson replied as he connected hands with Thatcher, Ricky, and Vincent then he took the hugs from Ella and Nikki. Hanson stepped back and closed the chopper door, "Take us in," he ordered the pilots.

"Right away, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock," the secondary pilot nodded affirmatively to him as the blades began to spin rapidly and the chopper lifted off the ground and began to head out of the base. Hanson just kept his eyes closed; the others didn't bother him. From what they understood told to them by the others was that Hanson always used the trip to locations to get his head in the game so they wouldn' disrupt that.

(Hours Later)

It was about this time at the five-hour marker of 11 pm they wished they were in the safety of the Bagram base! Things had gone so wrong in so little time. Retrieving the information went well, then they were ambushed and surrounded with barely any cover and were still in such a position for the last two hours. Hanson needed to get them out of here; he knew they were ready for something of this magnitude. Right off the bat, he could tell Aubree, Sylvia, Heather, Grant, and even Sawyer were terrified for their lives being in this. One wrong move would get them shot and injured, Hanson didn't want that.

"Gods damn it!" Hanson slammed his head against the wall of the building they were in. Hanson changed the magazine in his gun as he got up and placed the barrel out the window to keep firing at enemies, there seemed to be no end to them. "Fuck, it there was ever a time I needed Toothless it would be now!" he yelled and then paused a moment while getting below the window again. Hanson pulled out his radio and switched the channel to one that would let him talk to members of his unit. "Thatcher! It's Haddock, do you read me? Over."

" _ **Loud and clear, Colonel. What's going on out there? Over."**_

"At the moment, pinned down. Send Toothless, now! Over." Hanson ordered.

" _ **What do you mean pinned down? Hang on; we'll get you out! Over."**_

"Thatcher, for the love of Odin just do as I say! You have a forty minute flight; Toothless can do in fifteen. Tell him to find me, and give him a direction. Toothless knows what to do!" Hanson demanded.

" _ **Toothless, find Hanson. Now. Go, boy, go!"**_ they heard Thatcher over the radio, there was a familiar screech from Hanson's dragon. _**"He's headed your way, Haddock. I hope you're alright and if you're not back within the hour. I'm coming after you. Thatcher over and out."**_

"What now?" Eli inquired.

"Keep taking shots where you can and wait for Toothless to get here," Hanson ordered while preparing to fire again.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

A familiar roar echoed throughout the area. "Is that-" Heather started.

"Damn right it is," Hanson grinned as he moved to the window. "Toothless, light 'em up bud!" he called and then got below the window. "Cover yourselves!" he ordered as they all got low and covered their heads while blasts began going off around them, soldiers grunting and screaming to retreat. Hanson grabbed his gun and prepared to leave, "Don't move until I tell you to," With that, he exited the small shack and made it to Toothless. "I'm glad to see you too," Hanson rubbed the top of his friend's head while Toothless crooned in delight.

" _ **Lieutenant Colonel Haddock, are you alright?"** _ came the voice of one a pilot with the chopper through his radio.

"Yeah, we're okay and on our way now. Get it ready," Hanson replied before moving back to the shack. "Let's move and stay on guard," he ordered them quickly. The chopper was hidden, and a ten-minute walk there, hopefully with Toothless around the enemies wouldn't get any bright ideas about attacking. Once they arrived there, the blades were going as Hanson gave the order for them to load up, and he'd cover them. However, it didn't go as planned when ten enemies attacked them. Hanson jumped on Toothless's back and began using his dragon's plasma blasts to send them back. "Go!" he ordered the pilots.

"What about you, sir?!" Heather asked quickly.

"Don't worry about me, go!" Hanson ordered again; the pilots did as told as the chopper began to take off and leave the area while Hanson kept the enemies back while they came in waves.

(An Hour Later)

The ten soldiers and two chopper pilots made it back to Bagram base and explained that Hanson stayed back to protect them. Thatcher and the other five now filled with worry prepared to go after their friend but stopped in their tracks when Toothless's roar was heard overhead. Looking up at the night sky with all the base lights shining up, they saw Toothless fly over and finally land. Hanson on his back slumped over and barely hanging to consciousness.

"Hanson! Oh, my Gods!" Ella said with fear as she and Thatcher rushed over to see Hanson falling off his dragon, the two friends lowered him to the ground carefully to check on him and that's when they saw Hanson's injured arm, he'd been shot.

"MEDIC! Haddock got shot in the arm, bleeding badly!" Thatcher yelled out. Aubree brought her hands to her mouth, gasping at the news.

"Come on, Hanson, stay with us now!" Ricky encouraged, but Hanson was out of it as the medic hurried over to treat him.

"Bullet is still inside his arm, I need him in the infirmary now before he loses too much blood." the man said to them.

"Got it," Vincent nodded as Thatcher kept the pressure on the wound while Vincent and Ricky helped carry Hanson off to the infirmary for treatment.

"I-is...Hanson going to be okay?" Heather forced herself to ask.

"We never assure that until after surgery. Hanson lost a lot of blood, and the bullet remains in his right arm, the medic will do all she can for him, and hopefully tomorrow we should know more," Nikki told them.

"Best be getting some sleep, as soon as we have an update on Hanson, we will let you know," Ella said. Feeling they couldn't do much more, the group of ten soldiers made their way back to the barracks to change and get some sleep. All Aubree could do was worry for Hanson, who got hurt protecting them from danger, he stayed back so they could get away and be safe.


	28. Confused

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

28; Confused

Aubree barely slept a wink when returned to the Alpha Wing barrack after she saw Hanson wounded and hardly conscious and bleeding badly from being shot in the arm after she and the other nine soldiers escaped on the helicopter while Hanson stayed back with Toothless to protect them. Hanson was their leader and mentioned many times that he took the fall to get his soldiers to safety, but that also worried her to no end if he would be okay. The soldiers returned a little after midnight and got ready to sleep, some took showers first, and some just went right to bed because they were tired. No wonder Hanson always looked tired after a mission, they didn't sleep on them and had to stay on guard at all times. The time now was 8 am, no update on Hanson according to Ella who Aubree had asked when she first got up at 6 am to use the bathroom.

"I'm sure he's okay, Aubs. Hanson is strong, and he wouldn't let something like this take him down," Sylvia tried to comfort her worried friend who they all knew still had deep feelings for Hanson.

"I-I know that Syl, but we shouldn't have left him there with no help. Someone should have stayed back," Aubree whimpered a bit.

"You know why Hanson did what he did. And come on, he's too stubborn and wouldn't have allowed us to stay. We're still newbies to all this, that was our first mission, and it went horribly," Sylvia reminded.

"I've never seen him hurt like that before, and it's been eight hours since and no update from Thatcher, Ricky, or Vincent who went with him to the infirmary," Aubree sighed heavily while lowering her head onto her arms and trying not to cry.

"Alpha Wing, fall in!" called a male voice and Aubree's head shot up. That was Vincent's voice, "Meet in the main room on the double!" he added. Aubree wasted no time scrambling out of bed and getting out the door to hers and Sylvia's room, the others soldiers were doing the same thing. When the the ten of them reached the main room they saw Ricky and Vincent there, Ella and Nikki rushed forward wanting news. Thatcher wasn't with them, did that mean he was still with Hanson at the infirmary?

"We have news about Hanson, he's alive and resting. The bullet didn't do a lot of damage to his arm, but it will have him recovering for the next month or so," Ricky informed as there was a group sigh of relief.

"The bullet was removed, and the wound is stitched closed with a wrapping around it while it heals. The medic says he will return to the barrack in a few days and the remainder of his recovery will be done here. It could take longer than a month; they aren't sure yet. Not much keeps Hanson down for long," Vincent went on to explain. Aubree wanted to cry; he was okay thank the Gods.

"Can we visit him?" Nikki inquired.

"Medic says it's best if you don't, he's going to be sleeping a lot until he gets back here. The most damage was the blood loss, he'll be back in a few days, but it's best not to pester him so he can get better. Thatch is with him now, but he'll be back by lunch time," Vincent replied. There was a lot of relief to hear Hanson was going to be okay after recovering for a bit, Aubree could breathe a little easier knowing that even if she couldn't visit him right now.

(Two Months Later)

Entering the month of October, Hanson was back on his feet and cleared for missions again. The recovery took a little longer because it got infected once and that had him back in the infirmary for three days, afterward, he returned to the barrack and spent his recovery there. Thatcher was temporary leader of the squadron and platoon while that was going on. Aubree was happy to get to see Hanson when he got back to the barrack, his arms was wrapped and in a sling but at least he was awake and walking around with the smile she loved so much. Officially, they had been deployed six months now and wondered when they might get some leave time to go home and be out of the war for even just a week. No one wanted to ask Hanson because he seemed pretty busy after he was cleared to return to duty.

At the moment, the soldiers of Alpha Wing barrack were sitting in the main room watching the news while Hanson was in his cubicle being hard at work like always. This was one of those quiet times when not much was going on except to just wait for something to happen, Hanson hadn't been lying when he said that to them before they left back in April.

"Ask him, Aubs," Heather mentioned.

"No, he's busy, and I don't want to make him mad," Aubree sighed, they had been trying to get someone to go talk to Hanson about leave because before they left, Hanson mentioned it usually happened around this time. Six or seven months into the deployment they would get a week back on Berk before having to return to continue the tour of duty they were on.

"He won't yell at you, though, you two are best friends," Grant reminded.

"Can I remind you that he snapped at me first back in training and offered me to leave the group and live on another island?" Aubree remarked recalling that argument with Hanson.

"Yeah, but you two have made up from that. So go try!" Raelyn urged. Aubree got up slowly and moved towards the cubicle; she took a deep breath before knocked on the flimsy wall of it. Hanson looked over at her curiously.

"Come in, have a seat," Hanson invited with a small smile to her, Aubree walked in and sat down in the chair next to his desk. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Sort of. I was just wondering about leave time and when we might be getting it. It's...almost the anniversary of my Mom's death and much like you and your Dad do every year, so do my Dad and me" Aubree stated. Hanson sat back in his seat now and looked at her.

"Did Thatcher not tell you guys how leave time works on deployment? I thought I told him a couple of weeks back to inform you. Go back out there with them, I'll explain it all at once," Hanson told her as Aubree got up and moved outside the cubicle with Hanson following behind. "Okay, so Aubree brought to my attention that you're curious about leave time, and I thought I had Thatch explain it, but I guess he forgot. How leave works is that you request the time off. Then I will try and arrange for you to take that leave on your requested time or as close to it as possible,"

"So we just have to request it with you?" Sawyer asked.

"There's a stack of forms on the wall outside my office. You have to fill it out and submit it, and then I'll do what I can. Rules, though, you cannot take it all at the same time because we'd be down too many soldiers at one time." Hanson explained.

"So do we only get one leave and how long can we request off for?" Eli asked.

"Your leave time is based on how long your tour is scheduled for. Such as this one, it's a year, so you get one around the half-way mark. For tours that are over fourteen months, you are allowed two, one week tours. This tour, you're allowed one week, seven days, and you pay for your flight home and back. You'd leave from Bagram Airfield on a commercial flight with other civilians, then return the same way and when you come back, a soldier will meet you to bring you into the base," Hanson told them.

"Seems fair," Heather shrugged some. "Would my brother and I be allowed to take ours together?" she inquired.

"Yes, siblings can take leave together," Hanson nodded to them. "Like I said, I cannot promise you will get the time you want off, but I can get you as close," he added so they would know.

"Okay, thanks, Hanson. When you do plan on going?" Aubree questioned.

"Next month when the anniversary for my Mom comes around. I leave right around Thanksgiving," Hanson smiled. Aubree gave a thought to maybe taking leave when he did but then she would miss the anniversary of her own mother's passing, and it had only been a few years since the event. As much as she wanted to, Aubree would just wait to spend time with Hanson, they were talking a lot recently since his injury took place two months ago and Aubree enjoyed it. "Well, I better get back to work," he informed before turning heel and returning to his cubicle out of sight. At least they knew about leave time now and would have to work on those forms to get it.

(Later On)

When dinner came, Hanson stayed back in his office, and the others went to enjoy the little musical even that was being put on in the chow hall. It was an after-dinner show, the tables would get moved, and soldiers would play instruments and sing for anyone there. A good way to boost their spirits, especially to soldiers who just came off a mission or guard shift. Aubree typically stayed, but she was feeling tired tonight and decided to return to the barrack after eating her meal. No one questioned her about it, so when Aubree got back to the barrack, she chosen to relax in the main room and watch some TV, maybe read a book and kill time until it got later and she could go to sleep. Aubree knew if she tried now, she wouldn't sleep all night and she hated laying awake for hours until the sun rose.

"Aubs?" Hanson asked as he was coming out of the cubicle and noticed her there.

"Hey, Hanson," Aubree greeted with a smile.

"Didn't stay for the after dinner show?" Hanson inquired as he walked over to her.

"Nah, I was feeling a little tired, so I decided just to come back here and relax. Are you going?" Aubree looked to him.

"I just finished my work, for now, chose to come out here and relax while it was quiet. Are you okay, you seem kind of down tonight," Hanson said.

"I'm okay, just thinking about Mom I guess," Aubree admitted to him, Hanson knew her mother had passed away much like his mother had.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hanson took a seat beside her, "I'm always here to listen," he offered.

"No, it's okay, Hanson. Thank you, though. I had always wanted to join the military when Mom got sick I stopped wanting it, but she told me before she died to shoot for my dreams. And what do you know, they led me to you again since you vanished for eight years," Aubree chuckled a little.

"Funny how things work out that way in life," Hanson smiled leaning back on the couch.

"I wish you could have been there for the funeral, I needed my best friend back then," Aubree looked down a little and Hanson looked her way.

"You know how busy I get, and you've seen it first hand now. I knew she passed away, Dad told me. I sent flowers," Hanson informed as Aubree looked a little shocked. "You didn't know?"

"No, I-I never looked at the flowers. It was painful at the time; Dad has all the senders cards in a box back home." Aubree told him.

"I sent a bouquet of yellow and white roses to the funeral home the day of the service. White for sympathy, yellow for friendship. There was a little card that said; _I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person to hold you and offer comfort. I hope the roses do. Please know I've got you and your family in my thoughts and prayers. -Your friend, H.H._ " Hanson recited.

"So you did make contact, and I never knew," Aubree sighed looking down again. Hanson lifted her head up with a finger under her chin as her blue eyes met his green hues and a form blushed on her cheeks that she prayed to Odin he didn't see.

"Aubree, don't blame yourself. Losing your Mom was hard on you and to notice something so small that day would be difficult. It was a small bouquet of roses, only had six in it with a little card. I know what it's like to lose a parent, remember? I disappeared for two weeks and didn't want anyone around me," Hanson told her softly, although he didn't realize how close they were.

"But if I had seen it back then, I wouldn't have felt like I lost my Mom and my best friend at the same time. Hanson, I felt so alone with you gone after Mom died. I was plagued with nightmares that you had died, that you just...abandoned me," Aubree said as Hanson noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, ssh, don't cry. You know I can't stand to see tears in those blue eyes. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you that day, Aubree, there was a lot going on, and I believe I was deployed at the time too. I tried to be there another way, I never forgot about you guys, especially you," Hanson told her as Aubree's eyes widened some at his words. "Aubree, I've said it before. You were my first real friend and crush. No matter what happens to us or where we go in life," he paused as his other hand rested on her which was on her lap. Hanson moved a little closer, "You will forever hold a place in my heart, and I will always be here for you even if I'm far away. I care about you, Aubs, that is something that can never be erased," Their lips were inches from touching, eyes closing slowly and then...

"I can't believe the show got canceled; I was looking forward to it too!" Taylor complained when the door to the barrack was heard slamming against the wall as it was opened. Being snapped from his thoughts, Hanson saw how close and Aubree were as he pulled back and released her hand just before the others walked in to see them on one of the couches together. Aubree's eyes opened as she understood what almost happened; she and Hanson nearly kissed!

"Hanson? Aubree? You two okay?" Nikki inquired. Hanson got up from the couch and put his hands in his pockets with his eyes closed.

"We're okay. Aubree was just asking if I'd approve her requested time off in two weeks and I have. I have to get back to work," Hanson said in a slightly cold tone as he walked away, gathering his laptop and files from the cubicle then leaving the main room to enter his room in the barrack, shutting the door tightly. Aubree was still in shock, Hanson was going to kiss her, and she was going to let him because she wanted him to, Aubree only dreamed of something like that happening a million times, and it almost happened then and there if the friends hadn't walked in.

(Hanson & Thatcher's Room)

 _'I almost kissed Aubree, what the fuck is wrong with me!?'_ Hanson scolded himself with his head in his hands. Hanson loved Caylee even though she was gone, why did he almost kiss Aubree just now? Of course, he cared about her, but that didn't mean he could kiss her because of such a fact. Hanson needed to think as he was suddenly very confused about his feelings for someone he told himself he didn't like anymore.


	29. Sick Talk

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

29; Sick Talk

A month had passed since that moment where Hanson and Aubree nearly kissed, something that was initiated by Hanson leaning towards Aubree and then Aubree having only dreamt of such a thing happening, went along with it. What stopped the kiss from taking place was the after-dinner show being canceled for an unknown reason and the other soldier to the Alpha Wing squadron returning to the barrack since they no longer had anything to do. Hanson was thankful that he heard them come in and had time to back away from Aubree before anyone could ask why they were so close together, though, it still seemed off to those who had known Hanson since the start of his military career. It wasn't like him just to get cold and walk away, which is exactly what he did after asked what he and Aubree were talking about.

Hanson had not lied. However, he did approve Aubree to go on her week leave two weeks after the situation of the almost kiss, and she just returned three days ago. Now, they were entering the beginning of November. Thatcher, Ella, Nikki, Ricky, and Vincent tried to find out what was wrong with Hanson but he didn't tell them for once, he needed to figure this out for himself. Why had he leaned in to kiss Aubree? Yes, they were friends, and she'd always have a place in his heart because of the fact they were friends first before anyone else joined in. Regardless, Hanson didn't know why he went in to kiss her. Was it a moment of weakness knowing how upset she was and needed that comfort? Why would a kiss fix that? It was likely due to the fact Hanson knew Aubree had feelings for him.

Hanson was slowly discovering, those feelings for Aubree he said were gone, were in fact still very much there. And in that, it made him angry and confused because his heart still yearned for Caylee who was no longer of this world. Caylee had been dead for a year in September, gone fourteen months now. It was decided by Hanson that he would visit both his late mother and former fiance when he took his leave in three weeks, Hanson already had his flight booked and ready to go, and Gobber would be in charge of the troops for that week. Hanson didn't want to talk to Aubree until he figured his feelings out, he needed a clear head to do that. More to that point, Hanson had a mission this morning and needed his head in the game; he could figure everything else out later on. The mission was a priority above all else; he wouldn't allow old feelings that were resurfacing hinder his job.

(Early Morning; 4 am)

Gods, Hanson just wanted to sleep for a few hours. The mission was extended but a complete success, they got the information needed and evacuated before it turned into a firefight. The mission lasted a total of three hours, starting at 1 am, and Hanson couldn't go right to bed, though, he had to write a report and leave it for Major General Andy King to read when he woke up. With the time reaching close to 4:45 am, Hanson sent the report with another soldier headed that way as he climbed into bed and let sleep take him away. Maybe when he woke up, he could figure out these returning feelings for Aubree. However, no sooner than he closed his eyes and fell asleep, a knock was heard on the door, and Thatcher got up to answer it.

"Private Ostbarg, something you need at this hour?" Thatcher inquired.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early, but we have a guard at 0600 hours, and we might be down one member of the team," Sylvia informed softly.

"Who is hurt?" Hanson asked while sitting up in bed, then getting up and walking over to the door as Thatcher moved off to the side slightly.

"No one hurt, sir, but Aubree is sick," Sylvia told him gently. Hanson was much more awake now hearing this, "She started not feeling well a few hours after dinner and went to bed early. Just two hours ago, she was throwing up, and she seems to be getting worse," she continued.

"Why hasn't she gone to the medic?" Thatcher asked now.

"It's Aubree, she's stubborn and said she'd be all right, but at this point, she's been throwing up every half hour to twenty minutes since 2 am, and I'm starting to get worried about her," Sylvia told him. Hanson sighed tiredly as he moved across the hall to Aubree and Sylvia's room, he knocked on the door. No answer.

"She's decent, right?" Hanson asked, and Sylvia nodded to him. Hanson opened the door to the room and peered in to see Aubree on her bed, shaking and whimpering in pain it seemed. "Sergeant Hofferson," he stated to get her attention and Aubree turned slightly and looked at him after he flipped on the light to see her better. Aubree moved as fast as she could out of bed to salute him.

"Yes, sir?" Aubree replied.

"As you were, Sergeant. Private Ostbarg informs me you haven't been feeling well the last few hours, is this right?" Hanson asked her. "And don't lie," he added as he saw her about to say she was okay. "I know you better than that,"

"I'm okay, just feeling a little under the weather, Hanson," Aubree admitted.

"Throwing up every twenty to thirty minutes isn't fine, Aubree. Why haven't you been to the medic?" Hanson sighed.

"I'm sure I'll be okay if I just rest, my Mom was a nurse. I know how to take care of myself," Aubree reminded.

"Your Mom was a nurse, not you, Aubree. You know the rules, you start feeling sick with vomiting, and you go to the medic. If you're sick with a bug or virus, you give it to the rest of the barrack. Private Ostbarg, assist Sergeant Hofferson in getting ready as she will be visiting the infirmary," Hanson ordered as he stepped out of the room.

"Yes Colonel Haddock," Sylvia nodded as she closed the door to help Aubree get ready, after ten minutes the door was open and Aubree standing there but holding onto Sylvia for support. "She's a little weak sir," Sylvia told him when he arched a brow questioningly.

"Why don't you let me take her, Hanson. You just got back and need your sleep," Thatcher offered.

"It's fine; I got her. Go back to sleep, Thatcher. You have a guard in an hour with Alpha Wing," Hanson reminded as he moved towards Aubree and picked her up bridal style, effectively making Aubree blush in surprise. "Not a word, it's easier if I carry you. Lay your head down and stay still, the rest of you who are awake can go back to sleep until your guard," he announced when he saw doors cracking open. Hanson carried Aubree out of the barrack and to the infirmary.

(Two Hours Later; 7 am)

After being checked over, Aubree was diagnosed with the twenty-four-hour bug that was going around. As Hanson and she arrived back at the barrack to find the others gone for their shift, made it easier because Aubree could rest.

"You heard the medic, off your feet and resting while I keep an eye on you. I have work to do also, so you're camping out the rest of your day until the others get back from their guard." Hanson told her while making it to his room and opening the door for her, then leading her to his bed to lay down in. Hanson covered her up and moved to his desk, "If you need anything, let me know," he added.

"I-I will. Thank you, Hanson." Aubree said.

"What for? I haven't done anything; I'd do this for any one of my troops," Hanson replied.

"I know, but you're missing out on your sleep to keep an eye on me and took me when Thatcher had offered," Aubree stated.

"I'm the leader of Draco Battalion, Aubree. I protect and take care of every soldier to the best of my abilities," Hanson responded as Aubree closed her eyes with a soft sigh, looking down a bit. "What's wrong, stomach bothering you again?"

Aubree shook her head, "No, I just-" she didn't look at him, though, he grew curious, "Hanson, can I ask you something?" Aubree finally said.

"Sure," Hanson told her.

"Why have you been, well, different towards me since last month when we were alone in the main room?" Aubree inquired.

Hanson hadn't been prepared for such a question, of course, he knew the answer but couldn't tell her. Hanson had been avoiding her to figure out his feelings, but it was becoming more clear to him that the feelings he pushed aside and buried when he met Caylee were steadily returning. Aubree was more to him than just another soldier or friend, she was his first ever friend and crush, and that was something he couldn't just banish from his emotions. With Caylee gone, as sad as it was to say, his feelings for Aubree were resurfacing. Hanson knew that Caylee would want him to move on, the problem he faced with engaging in such was that he wasn't ready to move on and aside from that, Aubree was a Sergeant and himself as Lieutenant Colonel.

That type of relationship wasn't allowed on military bases and Hanson had been in trouble for it once, he didn't want to go through it again. As much as he cared for Aubree, they couldn't be together with how things were now, and Hanson had to consider his children. For now, he couldn't lie to Aubree because she knew him as well as he knew her.

"I was conflicted and confused about my feelings for you," Hanson admitted as he saw her eyes widen a little. "Aubree, I cannot lie to you. When I joined the military and met Caylee, I pushed all my feelings for you aside to bury them and forget the chance of there ever being you and me together. I will always love Caylee, and I need you to understand that just as Caylee knew that you, Aubree would always be in my heart. My feelings for you have been returning since that night in the main room. I was going to kiss you until the others walked in and I suppose I retracted from you to figure things out," he explained without looking at her.

"You're saying that you still have a crush on me?" Aubree asked.

"Yes, maybe deeper than that. I'm still figuring things out, but Aubree, I need you to understand my side of stuff aside from my feelings for you. I don't need to remind you that you are a Sergeant and I am a Lieutenant Colonel and your commanding officer. Caylee and I got into a lot of trouble for such a relationship, and I don't wish to repeat it. Does that make sense?" Hanson questioned.

"It does. I remember you saying that Caylee was placed in another platoon to avoid deployment because she was pregnant with Hazel, right?" Aubree asked.

"Yes, and such would have to happen to you too, Aubree." Hanson looked at her now.

"But I'm not...pregnant or anything," Aubree insisted.

"It wouldn't matter. Our ranks would not allow us to date and stay in the same platoon, maybe not even the same company. Your home island would be Berk so you would report to Fort Riddari for drill weekend. But it would be like how it was with Caylee, we'd be on different tour times, and couldn't act like a couple at Fort Riddari or even here. It would have to stay strictly professional, and you wouldn't be able just to see me on the base either. Caylee was able to recently because she made officer ranks, but we still had to keep PDA to hugs and light kisses," Hanson informed.

"I-I see. What you're saying is that we could be together off Riddari base and only there unless I'm promoted to officer ranks?" Aubree looked off to the side a bit.

"Even in the officer ranks, on tour, we would have to be professional and on base too aside from a hug or kiss. And aside all of the job aspects of a relationship we would have to endure, Aubree. There are other factors, such as my two children who lost their mother just over a year ago. And...myself, still mourning her. I know Cay would want me to move on, I'm not ready yet," Hanson said lightly.

"I-I understand, Hanson," Aubree nodded as she closed her eyes again.

"I do care about you, Aubs. You're more to me than another soldier or best friend, you're my first friend, and I have deep feelings for you. I'm just not ready to pursue them right now and have other things to take into account before engaging in such elements as a relationship. I'm not saying it will never happen, but for the time being, we have to put it aside and stay friends," Hanson moved beside her now and put his hand on hers as she looked into his eyes.

"Friends or lovers, I don't care what we are, Hanson. Just don't leave me again, I need you in my life," Aubree smiled at him, Hanson smiled back as he hugged her tightly.

"I promise I won't leave again. I need you in my life too," Hanson replied, "Now you need to get some rest, and that's an order," he winked at her as she blushed and nodded while lying down again and pulling the covers up to her chin, then relaxing.

"Sir...yes sir," Aubree responded tiredly before letting sleep take her. Hanson leaned down and kissed her forehead as he saw her smile lightly. Hanson moved to Thatcher's bed and laid down on it knowing his friend wouldn't mind, Hanson needed his sleep too after all. One thing was for sure, sickly conversations certainly got deep fast, but Hanson was glad it happened because he got to tell Aubree he still had feelings for her and now it was just between them and would remain that way until things changed and allowed them to be together. Hanson wanted to be with Aubree; the question remained how long until he was able to and ready to move on.


	30. Two Of Them

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

30; Two Of Them

Hanson felt better than he had in a long time after that day where he admitted to Aubree that his feelings for her were returning at a rapid rate, but also explained that with the current state of things, there was no way for them to have a relationship together. Key factors included that Hanson was Aubree's commanding officer and she was only a Sergeant. Also, Hanson wasn't ready to move on and needed his kids to be okay with him dating someone else. Plus, Hanson and Aubree were still deployed, and any relationship other than professional was forbidden. Aubree understood and told Hanson that no matter what they were, she didn't care as long as Hanson didn't leave her again because she needed him in her life and Hanson replied with the same words of needing her.

They were at the start of January 2020. Hanson had been in the military for eleven years, and it was still hard for him to process. Many years had passed since he bonded with Toothless and joined up to keep him and make a better life for himself. Ended up with him falling madly in love with Caylee, two kids, and almost married until his fiance got taken from him and now he had deep feelings for Aubree and wouldn't pursue them because of the factors preventing them from starting a relationship. Hanson's biggest was that he wasn't ready to move on. Caylee passed away sixteen months ago, and he accepted it, was a little happier but it didn't erase the pain of her being gone from his life after they had been together for as long as they were.

Aubree was miserable when Hanson was away on his leave for seven days; she hated him not being around but they talked on Skype instant message at night when the kids were asleep. When Hanson returned, Aubree waited until they were alone so she could hug him tightly. Since then, not much happened. Christmas came and went, there was caroling in the chow hall, a tree was put up, gift exchange for some squadrons. Not everyone took the park, Alpha and Blast Wing did, though. One exciting thing that did happen was New Years. The squad was watching the New Years show on TV to celebrate. Hanson was in his cubicle working hard, as midnight struck, Aubree snuck away from everyone to give Hanson a kiss on the cheek, and then Hanson did one better by turning his head before she pulled back and kissed her on the lips.

To say the least, Aubree was beyond shocked and Hanson only winked at her to return to the others before they got curious why Aubree and Hanson were in the cubicle together. Hanson cared about her, and it might have been against the rules, but he didn't care, one kiss wasn't going to do anything. Did it mean he was ready to move on because he didn't feel guilt for doing it? Or was it simply the moment of New Years and they liked one another. Hanson didn't know; he hoped he would discover it soon because Hanson knew it wasn't fair to Aubree to make her think there was something going on officially between them when there wasn't. So far, he hadn't figured it out, but he didn't avoid Aubree this time which kept her happy.

Tonight there was going to be a small after-dinner show in the chow hall, Hanson would be joining his squadron since his workload was light for the time being. That is where everyone was now, chow hall for dinner. Music was playing on stage, just mix CD's because it was easier. Hanson was having a pretty good time getting to sit with his friends, that was until Caylee's, and his song started playing. The CD's were random; they just played so no one could have known it would bother him to hear that song and not have Caylee to dance with him.

" _Love always sends us up, right back on solid ground. No matter how we fall, we always fly, fly together."_ the song played as Hanson just went quiet, his smile faded and he closed his eyes. Thatcher was first to notice Hanson's mood alter, he had the others quiet down, and Aubree frowned. It didn't matter how much time passed; some things would always remind Hanson of Caylee. Aubree wanted to do something for him, but she didn't know what would cheer him up or distract him from listening to a song that he proposed to Caylee with.

"Karaoke has begun!" announced one soldier, after five minutes, no one offered to go up there. "No volunteers? Then we're picking at random!" he chuckled beginning to move around the chow hall. Finally, he stopped on the person he chose. Aubree. "You shall be first," he said as Aubree's eyes widened.

"M-Me? Oh, no no. I can't...sing." Aubree replied pushing the microphone away.

"We don't judge here, come on," the soldier smiled to her. The only person Aubree ever sang with was Hanson at their eighth-grade talent show, and Hanson was the one to help her conquer those stage fright fears. Aubree saw Hanson look over at her, clearly remembering the same thing she was. Aubree felt like she wasn't getting out of it, so she sighed and got up taking the microphone from the soldier and moving to the middle of the room, there wasn't a lot of troops in there because they did it according to Company. "What's your song?" Aubree whispered it to him as he went to put it on.

As soon as the music began, Hanson's eyes widened a little as he saw her there with her eyes closed. _"Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly."_ Aubree started slowly. Hanson didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he got up and grabbed a microphone from the stage while walking up next to her.

" _Just a little change,"_ Hanson started as Aubree's eyes shot open and she looked beside her to see Hanson, he was smiling a little, _"Small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared,"_ he sang as his right hand held her left.

" _Beauty and the Beast,"_ Aubree and Hanson sang together. _"Ever just the same, and ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure. As the sun will rise. Oh. Oh. Oh!"_ then it became just music as Hanson wrapped his arm around her waist and danced with her a little, it was just like in eighth grade when they performed this same song at the talent show.

" _Ever just the same! And ever a surprise. Ever as before, and ever just as sure. As the sun will rise,"_ they sang together again. _"Oh. Oh. Oh!"_

" _Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song,"_ Aubree sang looking into Hanson's eyes while he smiled softly at her.

" _Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change. Learning you were wrong,"_ Hanson and Aubree continued.

" _Certain as the sun,"_ Hanson sang as Aubree smiled now.

" _Certain as the sun,"_ she repeated gently.

" _Rising in the East,"_ Hanson went on.

" _Tale as old as time,"_ Aubree said after he sang.

" _Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast..."_ Hanson and Aubree sang softly, then a pause as he brought her against him staring into her eyes.

" _Tale as old as time,"_ Aubree sang lightly.

" _Song as old as rhyme,"_ Hanson smiled as his forehead pressed to hers.

" _Beauty and the Beast,"_ the two finished together as they smiled together and looked at one another gently. _"Beauty and the Beast,"_ was sung one more time slowly and then it stopped. There was silent as they lowered their microphones staying in position. It seemed like everyone was waiting for something to happen, and then it did. Hanson leaned in more as both closed their eyes and Hanson kissed Aubree on the lips. Nothing big, very light and quick but it was still a lip to lip contact kiss! Everyone was shocked and surprised, maybe even confused. Hanson had kissed Aubree of his free will.

The kiss only held a moment although it seemed time had stopped for Hanson and Aubree. Hanson was the one to break it and pull back from her slowly as their eyes opened and both blushed lightly. "Okay, I have only ever dreamed of something like that happening since the talent show in eighth grade when we finished the duet the same way minus the kiss," Aubree stated softly.

"I wanted to back then, but I was being chicken about it. They say moments like those only come once in a lifetime and I missed it then; I decided not to miss it a second time," Hanson admitted to Aubree.

"I'm glad you didn't, Hanson. But what now? I mean we talked about this before, and this isn't the first time we've kissed, so what are we? We're not just friends anymore," Aubree inquired. Hanson assumed something like this might happen, their feelings were more than just a crush and maybe more than just _like_ towards one another. Hanson knew when he made the split-second choice to kiss her after the song that she would want to know what they were, what they stood as. It was clear that friendship wasn't the case anymore. Hanson knew they were much more than friends and it was time for them to discuss things one on one between them.

Hanson knew Caylee would want him to move on and be happy, with someone who loved Hanson for who he is and wouldn't mind Caleb and Hazel. Aubree was that someone and Hanson couldn't deny that anymore. As much as it hurt to think about and accept, if Caylee and Hanson were meant to be, she would still be there, and she wouldn't have died. Hanson knew what he wanted. Aubree. "Well first, I think we should move this conversation to a place where everyone is listening in and watching," Hanson chuckled a little. Aubree blushed again and nodded in agreement as the put the microphones back on stage and then left the chow hall together.

"Okay. What the actual fuck just happened?" Raelyn asked once Hanson and Aubree were out of earshot.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ella mentioned calmly looking at Thatcher, Nikki, Ricky, and Vincent who nodded to her.

"What is so evident we don't see here?" Sawyer inquired curiously.

"Hanson and Aubree are falling in love with one another," Thatcher told the other nine soldiers sitting with them.

"What? No way. Hanson said the day of that argument with Aubree that he let go of his feelings for her," Sylvia murmured.

"Hanson pushed them aside feeling that Aubree would never understand his choice to leave and join the military, that he didn't have time just to tell everyone where he had been. Aubree admitted to that, saying she would have understood back then. Caylee was there for Hanson when he went through trying to let Aubree go, and Caylee also knew that Hanson would always care about Aubree because that was his first friend and crush. Caylee knew that while she and Hanson were together," Ricky informed.

"And Hanson knows that Caylee wouldn't want him to stop living his life just because she's gone. Caylee wants Hanson's happiness, and Hanson knows the only way to obtain that is to move on. Aubree and Hanson are friends, but those feelings they have for one another are becoming more, and they can't ignore them. Hanson and Aubree are going to end up dating sooner or later," Vincent said in a sure tone.

Before anything else could be said, Hanson rushed back in. "Hanson, something wrong?" Nikki asked.

"Get ready, now. We gotta handle an emergency mission to save some friendlies. Just Alpha Wing squadron, this is a small group of people situation. I want you on the helicopter pad in ten minutes. Hussle!" Hanson ordered. Without wasting time, they rushed from the chow hall to the barrack to change and get ready, as they arrived on the chopper pad, Hanson and Aubree were already there and waiting. "Load up!" he called over the loud sounds of the helicopter engine and blades spinning. No one argued as they got in, Hanson helped Aubree up as then he pulled himself in and held the handle. "Go," he told the pilots.

(Two Hours Later)

They were in the mountains helping friendlies who were injured and pinned down by enemies, most it was handled. A small firefight that Hanson's soldiers had maintained, and then it happened. An RPG was heading right for the chopper.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN. RPG!" Hanson warned looking around to make sure everyone was clear. Aubree wasn't. Fear took over him as he raced to her side and got her on the ground while using his body to covers her when the explosion went off.

"Colonel, you all right?!" Thatcher yelled with worry. Hanson coughed a few times but used his arms to push up and check on Aubree.

"I'm all right, Thatch. Aubs, you okay?" Hanson asked her while she looked in fear that she almost died.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. You saved my life," Aubree told him.

"Thank me later, we just lost our ride out of this mess," Hanson got up now and helped Aubree to her feet, "Squad, take cover in the cave!" he yelled, the soldiers obeyed and hurried to the cave in the mountains. Hanson and Aubree began running, and he got his arm shot but nothing life threatening.

"HANSON!" Aubree yelled out, Hanson looked back to see Aubree had falling over something and having trouble getting up. Enemies were closing in as Hanson pulled his sidearm. Shooting seven soldiers in either the head or the chest, Hanson checked over her leg when he got to her. "I can't put weight on it, it hurts too much," Aubree told him, and Hanson just lifted her in his arms ignoring his pain to get her to safety. Hanson did a head count before radioing the base and getting them an extraction with cover fire. There were three hurt friendlies that needed medical attention, Nikki sprained her wrist and Ricky got his arm grazed, nothing serious for either but it meant he needed to get them out of there.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

When the extraction chopper arrived, Hanson was pissed because they sent the wrong that would be able to take all of them back to the base. Now, what the hell did he do? Ricky, Nikki, three friendlies, Aubree, and himself were injured, and the chopper could only take so many.

"Extraction is here, Colonel!" Thatcher called to him from the mouth of the cave.

"Thatch! Don't stand so close to-" Hanson was cut off when Thatcher went flying backward after a gun was fired, "Thatcher!" Hanson said in fear as he scrambled over and saw Thatcher had been his at the base of his neck, a deep graze but still bad and needed treatment immediately. "Don't you dare die on me," he said firmly while grabbing whatever he could from his vest to hold pressure on the wound.

"Hanson, what do we do?! That chopper can't take us all!" Ella asked with worry.

Hanson knew that Aubree and himself would be okay, they didn't require immediate treatment. What choice did he have now? None. "Vin!" Hanson called.

"Yes, sir?" Vincent asked.

"Take the squadron and friendlies back to the base for treatment," Hanson told him.

"Of cour-Wait, what about you?!" Vincent went wide-eyed realizing what Hanson was doing.

"Don't worry about me. Thatcher needs a hospital in the next twenty minutes, or he's dead. Understand me? Don't let Thatcher die and take Alpha Wing squadron back to the base, Sergeant Hofferson and I will remain here until another chopper arrives. We'll be okay for an hour or so. I have MRE's and plenty of ammo, just go. Save the others, worry about me later. Go. Now, that's an order." Hanson demanded.

"Sir, yes sir." Vincent sighed as he rounded the others up, when the cover fire started, Vincent got them out while Hanson stood at the mouth of the cave and watched them load up. "We'll be back for you, Hanson. I swear it!" Vincent called as the chopper was lifting up to leave.

"I believe it! Go!" Hanson yelled back. The helicopter left, and Hanson watched it get farther and farther away while he took out a few of the enemies nearing them. When that was done and cleared, for the time being, Hanson returned inside the cave and sat down beside Aubree. This is not how he wanted this night to go, but he had to save the others. He and Aubree would be okay for a bit by themselves. If nothing else, at least now they had time to talk. Just the two of them.


	31. Deciding To Wait

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

31; Deciding To Wait

All Hanson could do was worry about Thatcher and if he made it to the combat support hospital and was still alive, thus far, Aubree and Hanson had been taking refuge in a cave in the mountains where the mission took place three hours ago and no return chopper had come for them. Aubree's leg was messed up badly, she did something to her knee and it prevented her from putting any pressure on it and there was a chance she tweaked her ankle because he mentioned it hurt when she moved it, Hanson's wound wasn't life threatening and something he was able to take care of with his field gear he had on him, sticted it right up himself and he wrapped Aubree's ankle and made a split to keep her knee from moving a lot. Problem was that it was now the time was bordering 11 pm and Hanson was having radio trouble and getting in contact with the base to get them out.

"Hanson, it's no use right now," Aubree sighed.

"I have to keep trying, Aubree. We're stranded in a cave at 2300 hours, with one soldier who can move and fight. You can't walk, and I can't carry you while shooting as we make a run for it. No, we stay here and keep trying to radio in because if we get ambushed, we're fucked," Hanson informed.

"You need to rest, I can radio for a while," Aubree offered.

"And what are you going to do if we were getting attacked? Shoot from the ground? Face it, Aubs, you're a stationary target," Hanson muttered.

"Just give it a rest for ten minutes and relax. We have food, water, shelter, and weapons. Besides, maybe I can find a way to distract you from stressing out," Aubree suggested.

"I highly doubt this," Hanson rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't make bets with me, you never win, and you never have, Hanson. Come on, just ten to fifteen minutes. Please?" Aubree asked.

"Fine," Hanson sighed heavily as he moved back some and sat next to her, placing the radio beside him, "So what's your idea for distracting me?" he asked calmer.

"Well, I figured since we're alone and all, maybe we can talk about earlier. You know, the kiss after karaoke and what this is between us?" Aubree mentioned as Hanson assumed this would have come up sooner or later, he rather have waited until they were in the barrack where it was safe but since they were trapped in this cave alone, seemed like a good time to establish things of where they stood.

"I told you why I kissed you," Hanson reminded.

"But we never talked about what we are, Hanson. In November when I got sick, we admitted to liking one another and leaving it at that. Since then, you've kissed me twice. Once on New Years, and tonight after the singing. You said we couldn't be a couple because of the rank thing, and your kids, the not moving on thing too. So, what are we? Friends with minor benefits?" Aubree asked.

"What?" Hanson said quickly looking at her. "No. Gods, no Aubree. We're not friends with benefits," he added as she sighed. "Aubs, I don't know what we are okay?" Hanson looked down with his arms resting on his kneecaps. "I can't fight my feelings for you,"

"What do you mean? You said you weren't ready to move on among all the other things too," Aubree stated.

"Do you remember what I told you in November? That Caylee knew I would always care about you no matter what, just as I have said that Caylee will have a place in my heart and memories forever?" Hanson glanced her way as Aubree nodded. "Aubree, my feelings for you never disappeared. I just buried them when I starting liking Caylee, and she knew how much I cared about and hoped one day you'd forgive me for just taking off and not saying a word for reasons you now understand,"

"Hanson, I know all this. I would never try to take Caylee's place in your heart or life, she was your girlfriend for years and then your fiance. Caylee is the mother of your children, I know I could never take her place, and I don't want to. I guess I just...want my place with you," Aubree looked down.

"Aubree, you've always had that with me. And that will never change, there are a lot of things that can prevent us from being together. I can tell you this; I know Caylee would want me to move on and be happy just as you wanted for me when I was with her. Caylee wants my happiness, and although it was painful for a while, I accepted that if Cay and I were meant to be then, she would still be here with me," Hanson whispered not looking at Aubree now. "I'll always love Caylee; she gave me so much in so little time. But I know she wouldn't want me to stop living my life or put it on hold over her,"

"I know. You said that when you came back to Fort Riddari after a month leave of absence. So what you're telling me is you're ready to move on?" Aubree asked cautiously.

"I can say that I am, there will be some days that are harder than others, but I'll get through them. I want to move on with you, Aubree, and you know there are factors about why such a thing hasn't been made official yet," Hanson said.

"Yes, I'm aware. Your kids and the rank difference," Aubree stated.

"The position difference isn't huge, we would just have to be careful. Things like tonight, kissing in the chow hall; that can't happen all the time. In the base eyes, we have to just look like a team with the others. Crack jokes, laugh, be serious, follow orders, etc. You get the picture of what I'm saying. At Fort Riddari, very simple things. A hug, light kiss, and still maintain professionalism. Off base, off the clock; it doesn't matter to a degree. I don't want another situation like what happened when they found out Caylee was pregnant and got moved to another platoon. That...sucked for us and I don't want it happening to you and me. It's a reason I've held off asking you out as long as I have," Hanson explained.

"Well, not for nothing, Hanson but I don't think we'd be engaging in any intimate relations right away," Aubree pointed out.

"Regardless, I told you I still get watched. That kiss is going to get to my CO, and I'll get brought in to be reminded what happened last time," Hanson sighed.

"Understandable and then there are your kids to think about, right?" Aubree asked him.

"Yeah. I need to talk to them first about this. I know they like you as my friend, I don't know how they would take to you being my girlfriend who could end up becoming my fiance, and then wife. No rushing any of that, but you know, getting into a relationship and most people hope it will last to reach those points," Hanson told her.

"I don't knock any of that; I think you should talk to them first and personally...I believe if we do get together, we should wait until after the tour is over. It's too crazy to be starting a relationship while we're here and can't go on dates and stuff," Aubree insisted.

"You think that too?" Hanson inquired a little surprised.

"Absolutely. Hanson, if we start dating, then I want it to start in our hometown where we met, where it all began for us. Not saying the elementary school, but you know what I mean," Aubree laughed a little, "I do want to be with you, Hanson. Odin knows I do, but I want to be with you the right way. So let's hold off for now until we get home, then you can talk to your kids, and we'll take it from there. As I've said, I don't care what we are as long as you're in my life some way or another,"

"I agree. So, we should probably refrain from kissing and what not until this gets sorted out, shouldn't we?" Hanson chuckled nervously.

"Technically yes, we should," Aubree started as she blushed a little and leaned over to kiss Hanson, his eyes widened with shock, yet, he kissed her back. It lasted a moment or two before they broke it and smiled, "but we are alone right now and not being watched by the squad, platoon, or your CO. I say we...indulge in the privacy a little," she added while walking her fingers up his chest.

"We're supposed to be watching for enemies," Hanson reminded.

"I think we're safe for a while," Aubree winked as she gripped the front of his uniform and brought his lips down on hers. Hanson stopped caring, Aubree was right. Why not enjoy the privacy? They wouldn't get it again until after the tour ended, so if nothing was going to be set between then until April 2020 when they got back to Berk, why not have a little fun with the chance they had now not to be watched or judged. Hanson took control of the kiss as he deepened it and soon it turned into a make out session.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

The make out was cut short when the radio started to static up slightly, Hanson pulled from the kiss and tried to catch his breath before lifted the radio up to listen better.

" _ **Night Fury, Night Fury. This is Smoke Spark. I repeat, this is Smoke Spark calling Night Fury. Do you copy? Over."**_

"Smoke Spark, this is Night Fury. I copy three out of five, got an update on extraction for me? Over." Hanson asked.

" _ **Affirmative. Tomorrow morning at 0500 or later, we're due for a severe storm that will start in half hour. Everything got grounded until further notice, are you going to be okay through the night? Over."**_

Hanson sighed, so they were stuck there all night. Aubree put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "We'll be okay for one night,"

Hanson nodded to her, "Night Fury and Storm Nadder will be alright. I repeat we will be okay. Hunker down and stay safe troops. Radio in the morning. Night Fury over- Wait. Is Thordrum alright?" he replied after a moment. Hoping to hear about Thatcher.

" _ **Made it to CSH, was in surgery for two hours and survived. Unconscious still, and in ICU until further notice. Don't know anything else, Night Fury. Over."**_ That's what he was afraid of hearing, that Thatcher was still unconscious and in the intensive care unit.

"Thanks, Smoke Spark. Radio in the morning and gimme an ETA on pick up. Night Fury over and out," Hanson put the radio down beside him after turning it down a little. "So, pick up where we left off?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but I am tired. I think we should get some rest," Aubree told him.

"You rest, I'll stay up to keep guard," Hanson said.

"What, that's not fair to you. I can keep watch too," Aubree tried.

Hanson shook his head at her with a smile, "No chance. What are you going to do if we get attacked an hour after I fall asleep? Again, you're a target. Now shut up, lay down and get some rest. I'll stay up and guard; I can sleep when we're back on the base,"

"All right, you win," Aubree mumbled as she used her bag as a pillow after pulling out a blanket then laid down while keeping her leg stretched out. "Hanson?"

"What's up?" Hanson asked.

"I love you," Aubree said slowly, not sure how he'd take it.

A moment of silence before he leaned over and kissed her gently, "I love you too. Get some sleep, Aubs. Sweet dreams," he smiled. Aubree got comfortable and closed her eyes, Hanson watched her for fifteen minutes until he knew she was sleeping. Hanson leaned against the rocks behind him with his gun against his chest. He had done it, finally was able to say I love you without feeling like he was betraying Caylee and that's how he knew he was ready to move on. Now all Hanson needed to do was survive the next three months in Afghanistan, then get home to talk to his kids and hope they would be okay with him seeing another woman. Hanson tonight, though, just needed to survive until morning when he and Aubree would get picked up and taken back to base where Hanson could hopefully find out about Thatcher and get some much needed sleep.


	32. Rest Easy

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

32; Rest Easy

The night was long and tiring. Hanson stayed up to watch over Aubree who was too hurt to walk around or fight back if they got attacked. Hanson was thankful he could stay up two days before needing to sleep, which is exactly what was he was going to do after getting back to the base and checking on Thatcher. All Hanson knew about his battle buddy's condition was that he made it through surgery and was now unconscious in ICU at the CSH(Combat Support Hospital). Thatcher being shot in the neck worried Hanson, the two had been inseparable since they met in 2008. The bullet only grazed Thatcher, but it caused a lot of blood loss and pain, Hanson knew his friend wouldn't survive if he didn't send them off when he did. That is why he wasted no time in sending them off and Hanson staying back with Aubree.

Hanson felt good about the conversation Aubree, and he had while alone, and the make out had been breathtaking. Gods knew they wouldn't be able to do something like that again until the tour ended in three months, and wanted to wait also for Hanson to talk to his children about the situation. Hanson was sure they wouldn't mind, but he felt better talking to them before just starting the relationship with Aubree. When all that got settled, Aubree and Hanson still had to be careful because of the rank difference between them. Aubree being a Sergeant and Hanson as Lieutenant Colonel. Not only did their levels make things complicated, but also the fact Aubree was in Hanson's Company, Platoon, and Squadron. Hanson was Aubree's commanding officer, so they had to make sure they followed the rules.

It wasn't that Hanson and Aubree couldn't date, but they had to act as professional as they could at Fort Riddari, but off the base and clock they were fair game and just had to make sure Aubree didn't get pregnant, or she would be transferred somewhere else. She and Hanson didn't want that, Hanson explained that to Aubree when she was sick, and they admitted their feelings for one another. Hanson just wanted to get back to Bagram base, check on Thatcher, and then sleep. Right now the time was a little after 7 am with Aubree still asleep, or beginning to wake up because he saw her shifting a lot. Aubree groaned a little and opened her eyes slowly to look around.

"Good morning," Hanson looked over to her with a smile.

"Morning," Aubree yawned as Hanson helped her sit up so she could stretch her arms and wake up a little more. "I take it we haven't heard from the base yet, have we?" she inquired.

Hanson shook his head, "No, sorry. I've been trying since 5 am but seems like maybe they are still in the storm because I can't get through,"

"That sucks, this leg hurts a lot without pain medication," Aubree mumbled.

"Here," Hanson dug through his vest and pulled out a small bottle of pills, then poured two in his palm and handed them to her. "Percocets, that should help until we get back. I'll keep trying," he added.

"Thank you," Aubree smiled some as she took the pills and laid back on the cave wall.

"Hungry?" Hanson asked, and Aubree shook her head lightly, "No?"

"I can't eat right after waking up," Aubree chuckled a little.

"Same here," Hanson nodded understanding how if felt. With a smile, he leaned in and kissed her gently just because he wanted to.

"What was that for?" Aubree questioned with a smile.

"Well, I figure we take advantage of the time alone because we probably won't be able to do it again until April when we go home. Our friends will be all over us because of the kiss last night after dinner and watch to see if it happens again, plus I'm sure it's gotten around the base by now, so we have to be careful about that," Hanson reminded.

"Fair enough. You think your kids will mind there being an us?" Aubree inquired.

"Caleb won't, not sure about Hazel," Hanson admitted. Before anything else could be said, the silence was cut with the radio static coming beside Hanson as he grabbed the radio and turned it up louder and placed it closer to his ear.

" _ **Night Fury, this Bagram One. I repeat this is Bagram One. Do you copy? Over."**_

"Bagram One this is Night Fury with Storm Nadder. I copy four out of five. Over." Hanson replied making sure they knew that Aubree was still with him.

" _ **Small chopper is coming to you; ETA is twenty minutes. Situation update. Over."**_

"Storm Nadder and Night Fury are safe, no attacks through the night. Storm Nadder will need medical attention upon arriving. Injured knee and ankle, have it wrapped in a make-shift splint. Over." Hanson informed.

" _ **Good work, Night Fury. I'll have the medic meet you on the pad. We'll see you soon, Bagram One over and out."**_

Hanson placed the radio on his belt again and looked at Aubree with a smile, "See, didn't I tell you everything would be okay?" he teased as Aubree laughed and shoved him a bit.

"I'll never doubt you again oh great leader," Aubree replied jokingly. Hanson leaned in closer and kissed her again, Aubree returned it as they made out for five minutes. "It's going to suck the next three months of acting like there is nothing going on between us," she added.

"I'm sure I can find some one on one time for us," Hanson winked.

"Never you mind, Hanson. I don't want to see you get in trouble, again." Aubree sighed.

"I won't get in trouble. After the tour is over, I'll get two weeks away from Fort Riddari, so we'll have that." Hanson told her.

"After you talk to your children. I don't want them to hate me," Aubree glanced off to the side.

"The only people my kids dislike are ones who hurt me, and you wouldn't do that, Aubs, so don't worry so much. Okay?" Hanson kissed her cheek as she smiled and nodded to him.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Aubree and Hanson relaxed in the cave until the sounds of an approaching helicopter reached their ears. Aubree smiled, "Finally," she looked at Hanson as he got up grabbing his gun.

"All right, you stay here while I check things out and make sure we aren't going to get ambushed," Hanson informed her as Aubree nodded to him and stayed put while Hanson went out to look over things. After confirming it was clear, he signaled to the pilot to land, and the chopper was down in five minutes.

"Colonel!" called Vincent as Hanson smiled wide, the two connected hands as Ricky rushed up next to do the same, "Told you we would be back for you,"

"I knew you would. Come on; I gotta get Aubree out of here so she can get her leg treated. We'll catch up on the base," Hanson yelled over the spinning blades close by them. Ricky and Vincent nodded as Hanson led them to the cave, "I'll carry her, cover me,"

"You got it, Haddock," Ricky gave a thumbs up as Hanson lifted Aubree carefully into his arms bridal style and Ricky gave the signal it was clear to move, so Hanson hurried to the chopper to get Aubree inside. Vincent followed with gear that had been taken off and then Ricky bringing up the rear.

"Take us home boys," Hanson commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" the pilots saluted as the door was slid shut and then the helicopter lifted and got high up. Soon they were on their way back to Bagram base. Hanson finally felt like he could relax some, Aubree and him were safe, and she would get treatment.

"So," Vincent leaned forward a bit as Hanson arched a brow at him. "Did you two have fun alone?"

Hanson and Aubree's faces lit up like Christmas trees while their eyes went wide, looking at one another and then Vincent and Ricky. "Hah, told you, brother! Pay up," Ricky put his hand out to Vincent.

"Now wait just a minute, pay up to what?" Hanson demanded.

"Well, we all saw the kiss last night, Hanson. We know you two like one another. Most of us took bets on if you had fun during your night together. Your faces said it all," Vincent informed.

"Oh, my Gods!" Aubree screeched with embarrassment while using her hands to cover her face as Hanson facepalmed hard with a drawn out sigh.

"For the love of Odin, Aubree and I didn't do _ANYTHING._ We sat in the cave, she slept, I stayed up all night, and now we're here. Nothing happened between us, feelings involved or not. Aubree and I have talked about things before, and there are others things going on that need to be addressed before any steps further are taken. So hush and don't make a big deal out of it." Hanson stated firmly. "Don't take bets on us, come on. Little professionalism please," he added.

"Sorry, Hanson. We just want you to be happy," Ricky replied.

"I am when people aren't butting into my personal life. Now let's drop it," Hanson responded while closing his eyes. "How is Thatch?"

"Unconscious in ICU still, Hanson. There hasn't been a chance since he got out of surgery," Vincent looked down as Hanson tightened his fist, "I'm sure he'll be alright, Thatcher is tough,"

"It was a graze to the neck guys. Thatch could have died if I hadn't sent you when I did," Hanson sighed.

"He will live, the doctor confirmed that. The only they don't know is how he'll be when he wakes up, and they don't know how long until he does," Ricky told him.

"And that's what worries me," Hanson stated, and Aubree reached her hand over and held his hand comfortingly.

"Thatcher is one of your best friends, Hanson. He was awake when you decided to keep us in the cave and send them off to save his life; he won't let that sacrifice go in vain by dying on you or any of us. Hold firm, he will make it through, and we'll all be praying for him the whole time," Aubree smiled at him.

"Thank you, Aubree. You're right," Hanson held her hand tighter and then she leaned her head on his shoulder, Hanson saw Vincent and Ricky grinning at him. "Not a word you two," he said with his eyes closed again but a smile on his face nevertheless.

(Bagram Base)

Arriving at the base, Hanson carried Aubree onto the gurney where the medic was waiting for them. "I'm okay, Colonel Haddock. You can go rest," Aubree told him, her way of staying professional but telling him she was fine and him get some sleep since he remained up all night.

"I'll check on you later, Sergeant Hofferson. Well done on the mission too," Hanson nodded, the medic and his assistants took Aubree to the infirmary as Hanson made his way back to the barrack. The first thing he did was use the bathroom, take a hot shower then get something to eat. As he was making his way back to the barrack after breakfast, Ella rushed up to him happily.

"Hanson!" she yelled.

"What, what is it?" Hanson asked quickly.

"Thatcher is awake!" Nikki exclaimed both of them were almost in tears at the news. Hanson's eyes widened. Thatch was awake?! "The doctors say that he'll be in ICU for a week, then moved to a regular room for the duration of the recovery," she added. Gods, Hanson couldn't be happier to know his best friend was going to live.

"Thank the Gods," Hanson breathed out before he entered his room. Hanson would call home later; he texted his Dad to let him know what had happened and to tell the kids he loved them when they woke up. Hanson then crawled in bed then knocked out right away entirely relieved that Thatcher was going to be okay, and Aubree was taken care of in the infirmary. Everything was good for once, and he was happy. Hanson could rest easy knowing all that.


	33. I Want Out

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

33; I Want Out

April at last! The tour would end this month for sure; the soldiers just didn't know when and had been hounding Hanson about finding out because they all wanted to go home and enjoy a normal life again. However, Hanson was beginning to get annoyed with it. Of course, he wanted to go home too; he wanted to hold his kids tightly and relax before inevitably having to return to Fort Riddari to continue his work of being the base leader and all. Towards the end of March, Hanson had yelled at them to back off, and he would let them know as soon as he knew something but until he did to stop asking. Hanson had been busy since that night with Aubree in the cave, as expected, it got to Major General King about the kiss in the chow hall, so Hanson had been called in to be reminded of the laws he was supposed to follow being in the military.

 **{Flashback}**

 _Hanson was returning to the barrack after checking on Aubree, turned out that she only tweaked her ankle and bruised up the kneecap so she would be allowed back to the barrack by tomorrow according to the medic in their Battalion. Aubree had been complaining that she missed her bed and being able to see him every day since Hanson was busy with tour related things. On his way back, another soldier hurried to his side and informed him that Major General King wanted to see him right away. With a sigh, Hanson changed course and rode with the soldier in the jeep to the Major General's office. Arriving there, Hanson knocked on the door to the room and waited._

" _Enter, Haddock," Hanson heard his CO's voice reply from the other side. Hanson took a breath and opened the door to walk in, he first stood at attention and gave a salute, then moved to parade rest._

" _You wanted to see me, sir?" Hanson asked._

" _As you were, Haddock. Have a seat please," Major General King offered, Hanson relaxed and took a seat in the chair his CO motioned to. "Do you know why you are here?"_

" _No sir, I do not," Hanson replied._

" _I know everything that happens on this base, Lieutenant Colonel. And I'm very aware that you and Sergeant Hofferson have something going on," Major General King informed as Hanson tensed a little. "I know it was just a kiss, but I don't need to remind you that those things are not allowed on the base," he added._

" _I apologize, sir. It won't happen again," Hanson told him firmly._

" _What is your relationship with Miss. Hofferson?" Major General King inquired with his hands together on his desk._

" _Sergeant Hofferson and I go back as friends starting in the second grade, sir. October 2008 when I joined the military, I disappeared from their lives without a word. When Sergeant Hofferson joined June 2017, things got a little tense because I was their commanding officer and drill sergeant. I followed all protocols for their training. Sergeant Hofferson has had a crush on me since the seventh grade, and before I met Caylee Bog, I had a crush on Hofferson," Hanson told him not wanting to lie about the situation._

" _I see. So, I am to assume then with First Lieutenant Bog's passing, feelings for Sergeant Hofferson have been making a return, and that little display in the chow hall was nothing more than caught in the moment?" King questioned._

" _Yes, sir. I promise it won't happen again. Sergeant Hofferson and I have spoken about the matter, and I made her aware that things between us have to stay professional," Hanson responded._

" _Mr. Haddock, I care not what you do on your personal time. If you and Sergeant Hofferson desire to have a relationship, I have no objections as long as it happening here or at Fort Riddari. I'd just like to remind you that if things become intimate and she falls pregnant, your past is going to repeat itself with her having to be moved due to your rank differences," King reminded._

" _I know, Major General. As I said, Sergeant Hofferson and I have already spoken about things and decided to push it aside for the sake of our jobs. I assure you, it won't be a problem and this will be the last time you hear of such an event taking place," Hanson said sternly._

" _I certainly hope so, Hanson. You got away last time because nothing happened between Caylee and you on tour, this time if anything else happens, you will face punishment." King said._

" _Understood, Major General King. Am I free to go? I have work to catch up on and a guard shift tonight at 2100 hours," Hanson asked._

" _That is all, Colonel Haddock. You are dismissed," King replied as Hanson got up, gave a salute, and then exited the office and was given a ride back to base. As he expected, he and Aubree would be in a lot of trouble if they were caught doing anything that wasn't professional protocol. Such was the life of him being the high rank he was and falling back in love with his first crush who was positioned beneath him as an enlisted member of the Berk Military. All the more reason that he and Aubree needed to hold off on things._

 **{End Flashback}**

When Aubree was released from the infirmary the next day, Hanson pulled her aside to tell her about his meeting with Andy King, explaining they had to stay completely professional for the remainder of the tour of he was in big trouble. Aubree agreed because she didn't want to get him in trouble, or herself for that matter. Thatcher returned to barracks six weeks following that meeting with Major General King, he made a full recovery and back on duty by March. Everyone was doing good, at home too. Hanson checked in with his father and children every chance he was able to let them know he would be home very soon and off for two weeks so they could do whatever they wanted after school was over of course.

A knock on his cubicle brought him from his thoughts about everything, Hanson looked over to see Aubree standing there. "Sorry to bother you, Colonel Haddock," she crooned. Hanson noticed her tone wasn't what it normally was; she seemed sad with a lot on her mind.

"You're not bothering me, Sergeant. What can I help you with?" Hanson replied sitting back in his chair.

"I just wondered if you had a few minutes to talk," Aubree asked while fiddling with her fingers in front of her. Hanson knew for sure now that something was bothering her.

"I'm sure I can make a few minutes. Have a seat, tell me what's on your mind," Hanson motioned for her to sit.

"I meant talk alone..." Aubree looked off to the side. Hanson understood now as he closed his laptop and put away some documents and files in the top left side drawer before getting to his feet.

"Come, we'll talk in my room since everyone else is in here," Hanson said as Aubree nodded and followed him out of the relaxation area and to his room in the barrack. Hanson let her in first, then himself and closed the door. "All right, talk to me, Aubree. What's wrong?"

"I can't stop seeing it, Hanson. Those soldiers that were caught in the blast, and the one that died in front of me. I-I know I said I was okay but I'm not, and I don't know what to do. I knew what could happen to be on tour but to see if first hand..." Aubree stopped to bury her face in her hands. Hanson knew what she was talking about. Two weeks ago on a mission, six soldiers were killed. Three by RPG blast, two being shot, and one having their neck sliced open and Aubree saw it all right before her eyes. For Heather, Sylvia, Grant, Sawyer, Eli, Dustin, Franklin, and Aubree, it had all been a first time for them to see and Hanson ordered them to be evaluated by one of the psychologists.

Hanson was told without much being revealed that the soldiers all passed and were cleared to continue duty but if Aubree was coming to him now and admitting she wasn't okay, then he felt she held back, or it was coming about to bothering her late.

"I know, it's harder to cope when you see it rather than hear about it. I know how it goes, I've been in the military for eleven years and seen many people die in front of me, I've had people die in my arms before. It never gets any easier to deal with, so you adapt as I have. I know every mission, every firefight and attack, I could lose someone. And it sucks to know, but this is our duty as soldiers. We are aware the risks, and to the one dying, it's an honor to die to serve the Archipelago," Hanson explained.

"How do I stop seeing it?" Aubree asked while trying not to cry.

"You have to tell yourself that they died to save their loved ones, they went knowing people back home are safe," Hanson told her. Aubree closed her eyes as Hanson handed her a tissue. "It's not what you expected, is it? Being here in the military and seeing all you do," he asked her.

Aubree shook her head. "No, it's not. I knew I wanted to be in the military and I knew the things that could happen, what I could see but to see it with my own eyes," Aubree admitted. "I don't want to see those things again. It's tearing me apart..." she trailed off.

"Aubree. Tell me," Hanson demanded, he had seen this before. It was PTSD and Hanson needed to know how bad it was for her so he could get Aubree the help she needed.

"I've been upset, depressed. I can't sleep right, and I don't have much appetite, I get sick to my stomach in the middle of the night when I see it over and over again. All the blood, the blasts...I end up going to the bathroom and throwing up most of the time. I've felt low lately, and I just...don't know what to do anymore," Aubree told him.

"Have you had any thoughts about harming yourself?" Hanson asked as she didn't answer right away, "Aubree, tell me the truth. I can't help you if you don't and you know I have to ask these kinds of things. Have you had any thoughts about self-harm or suicide?"

"Yes," Aubree closed her eyes.

"When did they start? And why didn't you come to me as soon as they did?" Hanson inquired.

"Four days ago, and I thought I could handle it," Aubree replied in order.

"Have they just been thoughts or have you tried?" Hanson looked at her.

"I-I almost cut last night but didn't, that's when I realized I wasn't okay and needed to talk to you," Aubree murmured.

"You should have come to me long before now, Aubree." Hanson sighed as he crouched in front of her, seeing the tears resting in her eyes. "I'll get you in to see the psychologist. You have PTSD; it can be treated. Come on; we'll go right now,"

"I don't...want to go through another evaluation to be told what's wrong with me. I know I'm not okay, I know it's PTSD and its only going to get worse the longer I'm here,"

"What are you saying, Aubree?" Hanson questioned.

"Hanson, and that's being 100% truthful with you, I can't be in the military because if I see anything like what already have again...I'm going to flip out and break down. I can't do it anymore. I'll see a counselor or whatever outside of the military but this, I can't do it. It's too much for me to handle, I want out," Aubree said firmly.


	34. Finally Over

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

34; Finally Over

Hanson stood there in a bit of shock after hearing what Aubree said. Aubree admitted that she couldn't do it anymore and wanted out of the military because of the events two weeks ago. Of course, they had all been there for eighteen months and seen a lot of things but barely any deaths. Aubree and the others would see people be hurt, and hear of deaths but never seen. Two weeks ago, Aubree and the others saw six soldiers get killed in front of them and all in a matter of an hour during a mission. Everyone passed their psych evaluations, but now Aubree had come to him and revealed she wasn't okay and suffering PTSD, to a point she almost hurt herself before coming to him about it. Hanson was glad she recognized she needed help, but she should not have waited this long to seek it out.

Another problem is that Aubree was under a five-year contract and had only served three of them come June 2020. Unless a soldier broke military laws or was medically discharged, getting out of contract was a process to go through, and it could take months or even a year to come to pass for the soldier. What did Hanson do here? His love for her wanted him to hold her close and tell her it would be okay but of course, that wasn't allowed right now with them still on tour in Afghanistan. The leader side of him was supposed to get her the help she needed, but that would go against Aubree's wishes of not wanting to see and military psychologist, she just wanted out to get help and then be done with the military.

Hanson could get in so much trouble for this if anyone found out, but Aubree needed him to not be her CO. She needed her best friend that she always relied on. Hanson pulled her into his arms tightly and embraced her, Aubree let go of the tears she had been holding back for the last fifteen minutes and gripped his uniform to cry into it.

"I can't do this anymore, please Hanson," Aubree sobbed out against his chest.

"Ssh, it's alright. You need to relax and breathe, Aubs. Everything will be okay, I promise. You have to remember you're under contract to be in the military for the next two years and that's no easy process to get through to get out. But I will do what I can with my pull as Lieutenant Colonel, okay? Why don't you go lay down for a while in your room while I figure this out, all right? Will you be okay in there or do I need to check for things you could hurt yourself with?" Hanson asked her. Aubree shook her head to him, "If you feel that way again, will you come straight to me?" he asked.

"I will," Aubree told him.

"Good. Don't...scare me like that again, Aubree. I already lost one person I cared about, I don't want to lose you too because I might lose it," Hanson admitted as he hugged her again and then kissed her lightly. "Now go lay down. I'll get you an appointment for today, and I'll talk to King about how to go about this,"

"Thank you, Hanson," Aubree said as she left his arms and then exited the room to get to her own. When Hanson saw the door shut, he moved to back to the main area where the others were looking at him confused.

"Where's Aubree?" Heather asked.

"Taking a nap," Hanson said before going to his desk, he wouldn't tell them about what Aubree was going through because she didn't need that right now. Hanson collected a few things from his cubicle and tucked them under his arm. "Thatch, you're in charge until I get back. Hofferson isn't feeling well and taking a rest so leave her alone; I'll be back by dinner."

"Of course, Hanson, but why does it feel like there is more going on?" Thatcher asked.

"It's nothing you need concern yourself with," Hanson stated before leaving the main room, then the barrack shortly after.

(Major General King's Office)

Hanson reached the building for his CO and knocked on the door. "Come in," Hanson walked in and offered a salute when Andy looked up to see him. "Lieutenant Colonel, what can I do for you?" Andy asked curiously.

"One of my soldiers needs out of their contract," Hanson said firmly to him as Andy arched a brow.

"All right, Haddock. Sit down and tell me what's going on," Andy sighed, and Hanson took a seat before the desk, then began to explain everything that he talked to Aubree about. None of it took long, but Hanson made sure to get it all in so Andy would understand. When Hanson finished, he took a breath. "I see. I noticed you left out names, any particular reason why or just being courteous?"

"It's Sergeant Hofferson, sir. She came to me about an hour ago and revealed it all, she's agreed to see the psychologist, but her decision hasn't altered. Hofferson admitted she can't do this anymore and wants out before she loses it, I said I would do what I could to help," Hanson said.

"Where is she now?" Andy asked.

"Resting in her room, assured me she would tell me if she felt like hurting herself again and I trust her word," Hanson informed.

"Getting out of a contract is no easy feat, Haddock. There is a lot that goes into such a process, and it can take months to carry out," King reminded.

"I know, sir, but I don't need to tell you that I care about her on a personal level. I won't lie to you, Aubree broke down in my arms, begging me to help get her out. I won't lose her; I can't go through that again. Losing someone else I love," Hanson stated.

"I know, Colonel Haddock. You took almost two months off after Miss. Bog's death and then the custody hearing with your son," Major General King sighed heavily, "As her CO, you can refer her to the Medical Evaluation Board under the pretenses you don't feel she can perform her job duties. They will evaluate her and determine if what you say is true or not, if it is, she will be sent to the Physical Evaluation Board where they will confirm what MEB gave them and then decide a course of action. This is a mental health problem, the PTSD, and they will decide if she can remain on duty or not."

"So I have to refer her to MEB saying I feel like she's going to hurt herself if she stays and let it go from there?" Hanson asked.

"It would be the fastest way to get her discharged under medical reasons," King nodded.

"I'll do that then. Thanks," Hanson told him.

"Of course, lad," King shook his hand, "Oh, while I have you here. The tour ends at the end of April, the 30th, you will go home." he added. That was some good news; they were going home soon. Aubree would cheer up a little but she still wanted out, and Hanson had to be the one to start that process. Hanson gave King a salute and then left to return to the barrack.

(Alpha Wing Barrack)

As Hanson reached the barrack, he heard a voice from within say, "Aubree, wake up. You need to wake up; it's just a nightmare!" Hanson hurried inside to see them huddling around Aubree's room.

"What is going on?" Hanson asked.

"I don't know, Aubree is stuck in a nightmare or something. We were just sitting in the main room and heard her start thrashing around; she won't wake up." Thatcher told him. Hanson pushed through everyone and got inside the room; he had them inch back a little as he crouched by Aubree's bed.

"Aubree." Hanson said, "It's all right now, wake up and look around. I promise you're safe," he soothed while holding her hand and stroking her cheek a little. "Come back to me, Aubs. It's Hanson, your best friend. Follow my voice, you're not alone, and I'm with you,"

The others watched as Aubree's thrashing slowed and stopped, her breathing was heavy as Hanson continued to hold her hand and whisper to her to wake up and return to him. Finally, after two minutes, she sat up in bed quickly looking around. "Hanson?!" she asked.

"Hey, relax. I'm right here, take a few breaths. You're okay," Hanson coached as Aubree as she looked at him, tears filling her eyes and bottom lip quivering before she threw herself at him and broke down crying again.

"I saw you die..." Aubree whimpered against him.

"It's all right. I'm not dead, see? Just a nightmare, you won't lose me. I promise," Hanson cooed as he held her in his arms and noticed the others wondering what was going on, so he gave the hand signal for them to shoo and Vincent got the message as he pulled them away and shut the door. "Ssh, it's okay," he soothed. After ten minutes, Aubree calmed down and let go of him to wipe her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I just...can't stop seeing these things, and now I feel like I'm being shown my worst nightmares," Aubree told him.

"PTSD will do that, Aubs. Listen, I talked to King, and I might have a way to get you out but...I won't be able to be with you when you go through it, and you have to be completely honest with them," Hanson informed.

"What do you mean?" Aubree asked as her fear rose a little.

"I have to refer you to the base medic for evaluation, and if they deem you have a medical or mental health problem, they send you to the doctors to confirm the diagnosis. If both are in agreement that you're unfit to continue your duties on active duty, they will release you from your contract. You will get a medical discharge from the military," Hanson explained, "But I can't go with you, and you have to tell them the truth about how you feel, and these nightmares,"

"What if they don't deem me unfit?" Aubree inquired.

"They will. Look at you, I was gone less than half an hour, and you freaked out in a nightmare thinking I died and wouldn't listen when the others called for you to wake up. I can see you're unfit to stay in the military; they will too." Hanson told her.

"Okay," Aubree nodded.

"I will put the refer in tonight before dinner, and you will likely be seen tomorrow. Are you all right or do you need a few minutes, I have an announcement to make home to Alpha and Blast." Hanson asked her.

"I'm all right. I'll come hear the announcement," Aubree replied as she wiped her eyes again and got off the bed with Hanson's help as he then led her out when Aubree collected herself and Hanson then opened the door. Together they walked to the main room, and Hanson eased her into a seat.

"Aubs, you okay?" Heather asked quickly.

"I'm okay, just had a nightmare from...when my Mom died four years ago. They come back sometimes when I remember her telling me to follow my dreams and be happy, then she flatlined and was gone," Aubree lied. "Anyway, what was your announcement, Hanson?" she looked at Hanson with a smile.

"I got word from King. The tour ends end of the month; we go home April 30th, 2020!" Hanson told them with a smile as everyone began cheering loudly, "Go tell Belmore to let the Blast soldiers know," Hanson pointed to Thatcher as he nodded with a salute and hurried off to do what he was told by Hanson. The news was better than great; they would be going home soon and getting to enjoy a normal life until the drill weekends started again. For Aubree, things were just beginning. Aubree was scared to go through these evaluations without Hanson, but if she did this, then she could get out of the military and never have to worry about seeing these horrid things again. However, the day was not all bad; the tour was finally over.


	35. As It Should Be

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

35; As It Should Be

Exactly as Hanson had promised her, he sent in the referral to the base medic for Aubree to be evaluated for medical discharge because of her PTSD attacks that were happening a lot and yet, she wasn't telling anyone about it except Hanson. Aubree didn't want any of her friends knowing about her mental suffering, or she was trying to get out of her contract in the military because she honestly couldn't handle it anymore. Hanson urged her to be truthful with the others, but she didn't want to tell them until everything was settled and she was out for good. Hanson understood but at the same time, with Aubree not telling them meant he also had to lie and keep the secret of what she was going through. Hanson wasn't even telling Thatcher, Ella, Ricky, Nikki, or Vincent about what Aubree was dealing with and that sucked for him because he typically didn't have secrets from his team.

Three days after the referral went in, Aubree was summoned to the medic for evaluation, and it wasn't easy for her as she broke down a few times during the story of how it started, talking about her nightmares, the bad thoughts. The evaluation was about three hours long, and when Aubree came back, she got something to eat and went to sleep for the rest of the night. Hanson managed to learn that the medic had agreed with him that she wasn't stable to handle the military and now it rested on another section of doctors to determine the same for her to be discharged for medical reasons. It was another week before Aubree had to go to a different location for that eval and it lasted longer than the first one. Aubree returned and was very upset; she only wanted to talk to Hanson after it was over.

Now everything was waiting on results of that evaluation to see if Aubree qualified for medical discharge. Aubree mentioned to Hanson that the doctors who did the testing told her that it would a bit and sit tight for the final decision. It had been four days since then, and Hanson got word from Major General King to come to the office with Aubree. To both of them, that meant the results were in. Aubree and Hanson took their dragons to King's office because it was faster and they loved being in the air, Hanson noticed that she was calmer and more relaxed in the sky. Landing at the office, they left their dragons in place and walked to the door.

"Hanson, I'm scared," Aubree admitted.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise," Hanson assured her as he knocked on the door.

"Enter," came King's voice. Hanson opened the door and let Aubree in first, then himself before closing the door and them offering the Major-General a salute in respect. "Do you know why you two are here?"

"Yes, sir." Hanson and Aubree nodded to him.

"About two weeks ago, Sergeant Hofferson, you went to your CO, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock and revealed you were having a lot of trouble dealing with the deaths you saw on the battlefield, also that you admitted to having suicidal thoughts and made an attempt to harm yourself. Is this right?" King asked.

"Yes, Major General King," Aubree replied.

"You were offered to receive help and refused with the admittance that you could no longer handle being in the military. Also correct?" King inquired.

"Yes sir," Aubree responded.

"I have here the results of your evaluations from the referral that your CO made for you to be seen, and they have reached a decision," King informed holding up a folder with her name on the tab. "Before I read this, I should advise you that you were promoted before the evaluations took place and it was to be announced when the tour ended. All that aside given this, you, Miss. Hofferson have reached the rank of Sergeant First Class. Haven't seen anyone jump levels that fast except Mr. Haddock over here," King stated.

"Promoted? What for?" Aubree questioned.

"You were brave to stay back with your CO in your injured state to allow the rest of the soldiers in the team to get away safely. Anyway, as for your results," King began as Aubree was confused, she didn't agree to stay back with Hanson? That decision was made when Thatcher got shot, and Hanson freaked out about not getting his friend help fast if they all tried to take the chopper together. Aubree glanced at Hanson as he told her with his eyes that he would explain later. "Are you ready for your results?"

"Yes sir, I'm ready," Aubree told him firmly with a nod.

"Referral made by Hofferson's commanding officer. Lieutenant Colonel Hanson Haddock Haddock's reference stated that Sergeant First Class, Aubree Hofferson came to him in privacy to reveal that she was not handling individual deaths from the battlefield well, also admitted to feeling depressed with suicidal thoughts and an attempt at self-harm. Also, Hofferson confided to Haddock that didn't want to remain in the military anymore. Haddock's notes said that Hofferson was suffering flashbacks and severe nightmares to the trauma, his diagnosis was PTSD. As her CO, he felt Hofferson was no longer mentally stable enough to continue her duties and was requesting an evaluation to determine eligibility for medical discharge from the military." King read off.

Aubree understood how the referral worked now, Hanson had to say his professional opinion on what transpired that day when she revealed all those things to him, and he had to put it in words to get them to accept the referral and take her in for evaluation.

"First assessment lasted two hours and done by Jennifer Caldwell in Infirmary Eval, room two. Hofferson was truthful in admitting to feeling depressed and suicidal, broke down during talk of the flashbacks and nightmares of close friends dying, then dreams where she saw worst fears realized. Breakdowns consisted of crying, holding herself, and begging for it to stop on the ground. The eval had to be stopped a few times to allow her time to collect her thoughts and then continue. Results of medical evaluation; Hofferson is not mentally stable enough to remain in the military, suffering severe PTSD. Actions that should be considered; Medical Discharge." King paused a moment to make sure Aubree was alright.

Hanson noticed that Aubree was looking down sadly, it was like she didn't want to hear everything during the evaluations. "Permission for Hofferson to be seated, sir?"

"Permission granted," King said as Hanson helped her into the chair and handed her a bottle of water that was in his pocket. Aubree took a few sips and looked back at the Major General.

"I-I'm okay," Aubree managed.

"Second evaluation was performed by PEB doctor; Ashton Geers in room one and lasted five hours. Results of all tests show that Sergeant First Class, Aubree Hofferson cannot continue her military career without the risk of a complete breakdown and leading to self-harm or suicide. Our findings reveal that any more deaths will set her over the edge and she will hurt herself. Severe PTSD is confirmed and treatment required, Action to be taken; Full Medical Discharge from the military." King placed the folder down on his desk and looked at Aubree. "There is one week left of this tour, Sergeant Hofferson. Until you touch boots down in the Archipelago, you are removed from all missions, guards, and fighting. You will remain in your barrack under the command of Colonel Haddock. Effective May 1st, 2010, Sergeant Hofferson, you will be medically discharged from all military service and required to turn in all gear and guns. You are free to hold onto one ACU and your class A," he added.

"So she's out the day after we get home, fully?" Hanson asked.

"Yes. I highly advise you, Sergeant Hofferson to get yourself into counseling for the PTSD," King told her.

"I will, Major General King. Thank you," Aubree replied.

"Good. You two are dismissed," King informed, Hanson helped Aubree up, and they saluted King before leaving the office. Once outside, they moved beside their dragons as Aubree sighed heavily.

"I know what happened in those evals, but it sucked to hear it back," she muttered.

"I know, but hey, you're out now. Well, you will be in a week when we get home," Hanson offered a smile, but Aubree wasn't having it. "Aubree, it took a lot of guts to come to me and admit everything you were feeling and more to tell medical professionals the same thing. You wanted to be out, why do you seem so upset about it?"

"I feel like a coward, a weakling for wanting out. To say I'm medically discharged because I couldn't handle seeing death? I feel almost ashamed of myself," Aubree admitted.

"You're not a coward or weak. There is no shame in what you did. I can tell you from my eleven years here, that the military is not for everyone. They think anyone can do it until they see friends dying, then it's not so great anymore. It takes a lot to be here and see everything you do. I've seen hundred of friends get killed over the years, Aubs, and they don't get any easier over time. Me, I'm just someone who can deal with a lot, and I don't bury anything that hurts me. I might take a few days of solitude, but I'll open up and talk, and that helps me cope," Hanson told her.

"I guess, I just feel like I'm letting my Mom down. This was always my dream, and now it's a nightmare that I wanted to get away from," Aubree closed her eyes.

"You're not letting her down. Want to know why? Because above anything else, your Mom just wants your happiness and safety, Aubree and I think she would be very proud of you for recognizing when you've had enough," Hanson smiled, and Aubree looked at him, a smile coming to her face.

"I don't know how you do it, Haddock, but you always make me feel better. Thank you," Aubree stated.

"I thought that's what you loved about me?" Hanson chuckled a little as he hugged her then let go, "Come on, let's get you back the barrack so you can rest." Aubree nodded as they mounted their dragons and returned to the Alpha Wing barrack and said nothing to the others. Aubree would reveal it after the discharge was final when they were back on Berk.

(Berk; A Week Later)

After reaching Riddari Airfield at six in the morning, they couldn't even relax as they had to unload things. This took most of the day seeing as they flew through the night from Afghanistan. At 4:30 pm, everyone was preparing to say their goodbyes until June's drill weekend since as it was right now, they all had two weeks off to recover from the eighteen months in war. Aubree decided it was time to tell them.

"See you all in June!" Sylvia called to them.

"You want to tell them now?" Hanson asked Aubree after she had whispered it to him to keep everyone there for a second, Aubree nodded to confirm. "Soldiers, before you leave to enjoy your two weeks. I'm asking you to stay a few minutes extra as Aubree has something she'd like to say before you go," they all remained put and looked at Aubree who was nervous. "All yours, Aubree,"

"U-Um, I just want to say thank you to everyone for being amazing friends to me since I joined three years ago. And also, I won't be seeing you here at Fort Riddari anymore for drill weekends," Aubree said as everyone gasped.

"Oh no. Did you and Hanson get caught and their moving you to another island?!" someone asked from the back as Hanson glared.

"Zip it, Oliver, or drop and give me fifty right now!" Hanson yelled.

"Sorry!" the person called back as everyone was waiting for Aubree to explain.

"Some of you may have noticed that the last few weeks I was distant and distracted while wondering if I'm okay. Well, I'm not. That mission where I had to watch six people get killed in front of me, I didn't handle it well. I started having flashbacks and nightmares about it; I got upset and depressed. Almost hurt myself once but stopped and decided to talk to Colonel Haddock. I admitted to him that I didn't want to be in the military anymore," Aubree trailed off looking at Hanson, and he understood what she was asking of him.

"As of tomorrow, May 1st, 2020, Aubree is medically discharged from the Berk Military. After several hours of evaluations, she has been deemed mentally unstable to continue her duties," Hanson announced as most widened their eyes, some gasped.

"But Aubree, it was your dream..." Raelyn said in shock.

"It was, now it's my nightmare, and I can't do it anymore. I saw how Hanson got when Thatcher almost died and I just...I never want to go through that, seeing it first hand again. I can't handle it guys so with Hanson's help; I got myself medically discharged after being diagnosed with severe PTSD," Aubree informed.

"You...helped her get discharged?" Thatcher asked.

"Yes, after Aubree came to me and told me how she was feeling about things, I referred her to MEB who sent her to PEB and with all that information, it was confirmed she can't handle this anymore and to avoid a complete breakdown, she was discharged," Hanson told them.

"Aubree isn't the only one leaving," Grant suddenly said. "When my three years is up in June, I'm done too," he added.

"Me as well," Eli stated.

"And me," Franklin put his hand up. "Some people can't handle it once they see what it's like. I don't want to see what I did over the last eighteen months again,"

"As soldiers and friends, we will stand by their decisions and support them. Isn't that right?" Hanson called out.

"Sir, yes sir!" they replied.

"Good, now it's been a long couple of days. Everyone go home and rest up, enjoy the two weeks off. See you in June for drill," Hanson told them. "Dismissed!" he added as everyone began to break off. "Come on, I'll fly with you home," Hanson offered to her.

"Thanks, Hanson. You're the best," Aubree smiled to him as they mounted their dragons and headed towards Aubree's house. Hanson dropped her off, they shared a kiss and hugged before he left and returned to his father's house where he was tackled by his children and a big hug from his father. Finally, things were right with him home and holding his kids who he had not seen since November 2019. It was a good feeling to have everything be as it should be.


	36. Getting Closer

**Choices Define**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

36; Getting Closer

It had been a week since Aubree was fully discharged from the Berk Military, and them finally being home after the eighteen month tour in Afghanistan. Hanson had been a little shocked to discover that Grant, Eli, and Franklin were not resigning their contracts for service come June when they would be up. As far as he knew, though, Dustin, Heather, Raelyn, Sawyer, Sylvia and Taylor were remaining. In truth, Hanson didn't even know if he was going to stay longer, his contract was up in October and Hanson was ready to retire early, collect his retirement money, then enjoy the rest of his days being a father to Caleb and Hazelm hopefully spend that life with Aubree too but no rush on that. Hanson had seen so many deaths and injuries in his eleven years and he wasn't sure if he was ready to see four more years of it.

Hanson loved the military, it brought him so much joy and equally as much sadness and pain. It brought him Caylee, Caleb, and Hazel. It gave him amazing friends, courage, strength and taught him a lot too. Now being a single father, Hanson had to worry about his kids who were getting older. Caleb was eleven and Hazel turned eight, both of them celebrated their birthdays in February 2020, Hanson also turned twenty-six during that time. Had he honestly been in the military since he was fourteen years old? It was unreal to think so much time had passed. It would be twelve years in the army in October 2020. Gods, how fast the time flew. Maybe it was time to retire and just live his life, Hanson needed to think on it more.

For other things, Hanson had yet to talk to his kids about dating Aubree and that was because right now, Aubree was dealing with her PTSD and Hanson felt it would be better if they started a relationship when she was in a better state of mind. Hanson knew that Aubree was looking for a psychiatry office to start dealing with everything she saw in eighteen months, so far, no luck. Hanson spent every day with his kids after the got home from school and the weekends they would spend going mini golfing, the playground, picnics in the park, etc. Hanson enjoyed every moment with them because in a week he would have to return to Fort Riddari to work his regular shifts and this is why he felt like maybe retiring was a good idea.

Gobber would likely take over Fort Riddari if Hanson left being that Gobber was a Major and had the ability. There was a lot to think about and only five months in which to decide something that would change his life completely. Today while the kids were at school, Hanson was going over to Aubree's to check on her and make sure she was okay since honestly, he hadn't heard from her in three days and was beginning to worry if she was all right.

"Have a good day at school kids!" Hanson called as he watched his children get on the bus and head down the road for more pickups.

"What is your plan today son?" Steven asked Hanson while finishing up his coffee and folding the paper up when Hanson returned inside the house.

"Going to see Aubree, she's been mute lately, and I'm kind of worried," Hanson replied.

"Yer fond of the lass, aren't you?" Steven chuckled as Hanson blushed a bit.

"Well, yeah Dad. You knew I had a crush on Aubree back in middle school," Hanson answered.

"I know, I remember. Used to come home raving about the blond with blue eyes which made your heart speed up and beat hard," Steven smiled at him. "You want to be with her?"

"I do, just waiting for her to work through a few things," Hanson told him truthfully.

"And are you still working through things, Hanson? Are you ready to move on and be with someone else?" his father inquired. Hanson looked off to the side a bit, seeing a picture of Caylee, Caleb, Hazel, and himself there.

"You know I'll always love Caylee, Dad. Nothing can erase her place in my heart, but I know she would want me to be happy and Aubree does that so yeah, I'm ready to move on," Hanson said confidently.

"I'm proud of you son. Go on then, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Steven shooed him away, Hanson grabbed his wallet and phone before heading outside to get on Toothless, a moment later, they were in the sky heading to Aubree's house.

(Aubree's House)

Toothless landed outside Aubree's and then rushed once Hanson was off him, he rushed to the back to see Stormfly. Hanson laughed as he made it to the door and knocked but no answer. Odd, Hanson knew she was home since Stormfly was here and he knew Aubree didn't drive. Also, her father was at work by now so where was she?

"Aubs?" Hanson called. Nothing again. Okay, now he was getting worried. "Aubree!" he tried again, pounding on the door louder. With no answer again, Hanson pulled his wallet and got a key from one of the slots as he opened the door and walked in. "Aubree?" he said then heard crying and screaming. "Aubree!?" he shut the door and hurried up the stairs where he knew her room was, Hanson opened the door and saw Aubree sitting on the floor while holding her head and screaming in tears for it to stop. Hanson moved beside her and crouched down in front of her, he put his hands on hers to take them off her ears. "Aubree, hey, it's okay. Look at me,"

Aubree froze as she locked eyes with him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ha-Hanson?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me. It's Hanson," Hanson replied, Aubree just threw her arms around him and continued to cry. Hanson held her tightly and rubbed her back, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes. "Ssh, I'm here now. It's all right, you need to calm down and take a few breaths before you make yourself sick," he insisted.

"Why won't it stop? I can't sleep, I barely eat. No matter what I do, I'm not here on Berk...I'm still there seeing it all," Aubree sobbed hard clutching his shirt tightly.

"Aubs, it takes time to be out of war. That's why we get two weeks off to settle again, and you were told to find someone to talk to about all this," Hanson sighed as he pulled her off him and looked in her eyes.

"When I got discharged, I lost my insurance, and I'm unemployed right now. I don't have money for it, and I can't find anyone," Aubree whimpered trying to wipe her eyes.

"For the love of Odin, Aubree. There are hundreds of psychiatry offices in Berk and if you need money, tell me," Hanson told her.

"No, I'm not going to make you pay for me," Aubree shook her head.

"You aren't making me do anything. Aubree, listen to me. You need the help to get past all this PTSD, I know you like talking to me but I'm not a doctor and I can't provide the help you need. If you need money to see a professional, I will pay it. I want you to get help because you do something stupid in one of these attacks," Hanson demanded. Aubree looked at him silently for a minute before laying against him again and trying not to cry.

"It's not your job to take care of me," she whispered.

"But it is my pleasure and desire to, dummy. You're my friend, Aubree, and Thor knows how much I love you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because you needed help and didn't have access to it over money. Now damnit, you pick yourself up, go take a hot shower, then get online and start looking. That's an order," Hanson told her firmly.

"You're not...my CO anymore," Aubree muttered wiping her eyes.

"I don't care. You won't tell me no, I was out of your life for eight years, Aubree and I swore I would never leave again so I won't. But tell me what good is my promise to you if you break yours to me? You promised you'd always stay with me, and back in Afghanistan, you wanted to kill yourself over this PTSD. I don't want to lose you, Aubree! For God's sake, I just got you back," Hanson yelled at her. Aubree's eyes widened a little as Hanson cupped her cheeks in his hands before leaning in and kissing her deeply, then pulled back staring into her eyes. "I love you, idiot,"

"Okay, you win. I'll do as you say," Aubree replied finally finding her words. "And I love you too, even though you're a jerk at times,"

"Good. Now go take a shower to calm down, I'll be right here waiting," Hanson informed. Aubree nodded as she grabbed a towel from the hall closet then entered the bathroom while Hanson just sat on her bad with a heavy sigh, he honestly forgot how stubborn she was sometimes.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Aubree returned to her bedroom to see Hanson looking at the pictures on her shelves and computer desk, Hanson had spotted them while waiting for her to finish her shower and decided to take a look. All the past memories from after they met in second grade and Aubree always had a disposal camera on her, she loved taking pictures of everything, including them together.

"Seems like so long ago, doesn't it?" Aubree asked as Hanson turned to face her now.

"Yeah, it does. I forgot how much you loved to take pictures, that could be something you do now that you're out of the military. Be a photographer, you can take a course at the community college or just grab a camera and go for it," Hanson suggested.

"Maybe," Aubree replied gently.

"How do you feel after the shower?" Hanson inquired.

"Better. I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier," Aubree sat on her bed, and Hanson walked over to her and sat down.

"Don't worry about it. Aubree, you have me. No matter what. Whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean," Hanson held her hand, "I am with you. There will always be a Hanson and Aubree, always. I promise,"

"You mean that?" Aubree asked as their eyes met.

"Every word. You can call me anytime, and I will come, you don't have to take on this PTSD by yourself. I suffer a mild case of it myself," Hanson informed.

"You do?" Aubree asked a little surprised.

"Yes and the reason I handle it so well is because I don't hide it from my friends and others who care about me. Even my kids know I fall into flashbacks my last eleven years, and they know to just keep their distance and remind me where I am. When I first started, I freaked out like you did, but over time it became easier and it will for you too. You have to let people in," Hanson said lightly.

"I won't shut anyone out. It just comes on so quickly, and I can't control it," Aubree sighed.

"It's still new. I saw a counselor for a while too right after Hazel was born because I had the two back to back tours and it was a lot to cope with. That's why I said you needed a counselor, Aubs. It will help and I'm more than happy to help you out, but you have to talk and listen to the psychiatrist. Now, let's find you a professional to talk to," Hanson smiled.

"All right," Aubree nodded as she got up to turn on her desktop computer, "Um, what you said before about...being with me, what did you mean?" she inquired curiously.

"It means that no matter what, Aubree, you have me and I am with you. In whatever sense you want it to be like, that's how it'll be," Hanson explained.

"So you mean it could be interpreted that we're...a couple?" Aubree blushed a little.

"I suppose it could, but I still have to talk to my kids, and you need to get your PTSD under control. Make that your primary focus and everything else will fall into place for us, okay?" Hanson kissed her cheek.

"Okay. Thank you," Aubree smiled at him as the two got to work on looking for someone that Aubree could talk to and get help for her PTSD. Hanson had felt like something was wrong today, a main reason he decided to come to Aubree's to check on her. As usual, he had been right to assume she wasn't okay and he was grateful he held onto the key to her house. Aubree gave it to him back in the sixth grade, and he kept it close to him for situations just like these. Hanson said what he said to her because he meant it, no matter what, he would always be with Aubree in whatever sense she wanted him to be with her. With Aubree out of the military, there was nothing holding them back from being in a relationship anymore and it meant they were getting a lot closer to making things official between them.


	37. Perfect Plan

Choices Define

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

37; Perfect Plan

Five months flew right and it was now October in the year 2020, for a few of the friends, their military careers were over. Grant, Eli, and Franklin did not resign their service contracts in June and Aubree had the medical discharge back in May. Dustin, Sawyer, Heather, and Sylvia were still in, they resigned another two years for active duty. Hanson was still fighting with himself to remain in or not, though, he only had one week left to make his choice and a time constraint wasn't needed. Hanson had spoken to his father about it a few times and that didn't help at all, Steven told him to do what he wanted and the family would support his decisions fully. Hanson was sure Caleb and Hazel would love to hear their father would be home more often. Hanson did feel he should be there more, the children were only getting older and would need him around for their problems, homework, and more.

Hanson also felt he would enjoy a less busy schedule. Working from 6 am to 6 pm was tiresome, perhaps he could find a job working 7 am to 3 or 4 pm? That would work nicely, or even 6 am to 3 pm when the children got off the school bus then they would have the rest of the night together, also the weekends to do fun things. The more Hanson thought about getting time with his kids the more he felt like not resigning his contract was a good idea. Also, Hanson would have time with Aubree and that thought made him smile. On that, Aubree was doing a lot better now that she was seeing a psychiatrist to treat her PTSD. From what Hanson understood, Aubree was seen twice a week for an hour session each, and she was taking anti-depressants to up her mood, plus a mild sleeping pill for nights.

Hanson helped her out financially to be seen, after a month of it, Aubree found a job working as a cashier for a nearby grocery store and trying to find something else in photography since she did love to take pictures of amazing moments. Aubree was taking care of her finances now, and Hanson noticed that it made her a lot happier to say she could do it herself and he was proud of her, every day he loved her a little more. Hanson still wanted to ask her out but had yet to speak with his kids on the situation, Hanson wanted Aubree to have time to conquer her PTSD, and now she was doing a lot better with it. Aubree was happier and that pleased Hanson to know.

Every day Hanson sat at work after his kids got on the bus and each day, he found it a little annoying to be there all the time. Monday through Sunday, the workload was managed quickly, but Hanson was still required on base to oversee other training groups, be in meetings, answer calls, etc. Not to mention, he would come home exhausted. Hanson's day consisted of preparing the kids for school, taking a shower, going to work, coming home for dinner, tucking the kids in with a story, then take another shower before laying in his bed and falling asleep by 10 pm. Not an exciting life in his eyes, he did love being a soldier but he wanted his family more now that he was older being twenty-six years.

Currently, Hanson was at work still thinking on his choice as he had another hour before he could go home. A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts, and he looked up, "Come in," Hanson stated. The door opened to reveal Thatcher, Vincent, Ricky, Ella, and Nikki, "What can I do for you five?"

"You didn't join us for lunch, so we came to check on you," Nikki mentioned.

"I'm fine, just working as usual," Hanson replied while sitting back in hair brown leather chair with a pen in his hands.

"It's more than that, Hanson. We know you better," Ricky stated softly. Hanson sighed heavily; he couldn't lie to his friends, so he closed his eyes, "Talk to us,"

"I'm not resigning my contract next week," Hanson admitted as they gasped.

"Wait, what?!" they all shouted in shock.

"I wasn't speaking Norse, guys. Next week when contract resigning starts, I'm not staying in," Hanson told them calmly.

"But why?" Ella inquired

"You love the military and being with us," Thatcher reminded.

"Yes, I do. But I don't like the twelve hours a day, seven days a week. I don't like that I barely get time with my children who are eleven and eight years old. I don't like my requested time off is only approved if it's for the anniversaries of Caylee's and my Mom's deaths," Hanson informed looking at them. "I've been in twelve years next week, and when I joined initially, I knew what I wanted. Things have changed since then, I'm ready to retire early, and enjoy the rest of my life with my children...and Aubree,"

"You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?" Nikki smiled softly.

"I've always cared about Aubree, then things happened so fast, and I felt like I'd never get to be with her. I met Caylee, and Caleb then had Hazel. I was going to marry Caylee, and then more things changed. I told myself that if Caylee and I were meant to be, then she would still be here, she wouldn't have been killed that day. Cay wants me to move on and be happy, Aubree is the one who makes me happy, I want to be with her, and I want a normal life with her and the children," Hanson explained.

"We understand, Hanson. Gonna suck to see you go, you sure it's what you want to do?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, I've...been thinking about since the tour ended. Weighing the ups and downs of it, I have money in the retirement fund to live comfortably for a while. I can find another job to do, work suitable hours that would allow me time to be a father and date Aubree," Hanson smiled.

"We'll still see you, right?" Ricky inquired.

"Just because I retire doesn't mean I stop being your friend. We'll always have one another," Hanson replied.

"Good. I take it Gobber will take over Fort Riddari?" Thatcher asked.

"Probably, not sure," Hanson shrugged.

"So, when are you asking Aubree out?" Ella grinned with amusement as Hanson chuckled and glanced off to the side.

"Soon. I want to talk to Caleb and Hazel first. I'm sure they wouldn't mind but you know, just want to make sure," Hanson replied to them with a smile. Yes. Hanson made his choice for sure today, he was going to retire from the military to have more time with Caleb and Hazel and be with the woman he loved, Aubree.

(A Month Later)

Hanson had done it, he entered that office with his five friends and when asked how many years he was resigning for, Hanson told them he wasn't. Shocked and surprised, they heard Hanson out when he explained that it was time for him to step back and live a normal life with his children. Hanson thanked them for all he did and provided his life; skills beyond the eyes could see, strength, courage, confidence, and the chance to serve his home, to protect the people he loves but now it was time for him to be with those people and cherish the lives he fought to protect. Understanding, Hanson's resignation was accepted and he walked out after turning in his required gear as a veteran soldier and he held his high, sure and proud of his choice.

However, Hanson wasn't revealing it yet. Everyone was coming over for Thanksgiving, and when they inevitably asked why they didn't see Hanson at drill weekend, he would announce that he didn't resign his contract and retired from the military. It would shock everyone to know he did it but he didn't care, Hanson had other wants, and the army would unfortunately only get in the way if he stayed there. Before all that, Hanson needed to talk to his children so today, that is exactly what he was going to do.

"What are we going to do today, Daddy?" Hazel asked him gently. Hanson smiled softly; today was the perfect day to talk to them. All his friends were too busy to hang out, Aubree had work and a psychiatry appointment to follow that.

"Well, first, Daddy wants to talk to both of you and then after we're going to go to the indoor theme park for a few hours," Hanson said as he had them sit on the couch while he sat on the table in front of them.

"What's going on, Dad. Last time you sat us down was two years ago when Mom passed away," Caleb frowned.

"I promise no one passed away this time," Hanson assured with a smile. "I wanted to talk to you about Aubree and me," he began.

"That girl who has blond hair and blue eyes who comes over sometimes?" Hazel inquired.

Hanson nodded, "Yes, that's her. Aubree is a very old and good friend of mine, I have known her since second grade. Before I loved your mother, I loved Aubree, and she loved me too, but we were both too shy and scared to say anything. When I joined the military, I felt Aubree would never forgive my choice to join so I pushed my feelings for her back, then met your Mom, and now I have you two. But, your Mom is no longer with us, and you remember I told you that she would want us to keep living our lives and be happy?"

"Daddy, does Aubree make you happy?" Hazel tilted her head to the side, Hanson forgot how bright his children were.

"Yes. Yes, she does kids," Hanson replied.

"Do you love her?" Caleb questioned next.

"I very much do, son," Hanson answered with a nod.

"Do you want to be with Aubree, Daddy?" Hazel looked at him gently.

"I do want to be with her, but I also want both of you to be okay with me being with her," Hanson revealed softly looking at both of them.

"Dad, we want you to happy and if Aubree makes you happy then be with her. We don't mind, we know losing Mom hurt you a lot but Aubree takes away that pain and makes you smile again, she brought back your light, so we want you to be with her and stay happy. As long as she doesn't hurt you, we're all right with her being around," Caleb informed his father.

"You don't mind? I don't want you thinking I'm replacing your mother, and Aubree knows that too-" Hanson began.

"Daddy. We know you love Mommy and always will. But like you said, Mom wants all to be happy. Caleb and I are happy as long as you are," Hazel smiled now as she put her hand on Hanson's.

"I'm truly blessed to have you two in my life," Hanson said as he opened his arms and hugged both of them tightly.

"So," Caleb began with a grin that matched his little sisters.

"When are you asking her out?" Hazel finished.

"Soon, the moment has to be just right, but you and all our friends will be there when I do it," Hanson answered. As he expected, his children mind him dating someone else as long as he was happy, they were too. Now Hanson had to make things official and ask Aubree to be his girlfriend. And Hanson had the perfect plan to do just that.


	38. Your Choices Define

Choices Define

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Hanson/Aubree

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD movies, shorts, or series. Also, don't own any songs I might use. Everything belongs to its original creator.

38; Your Choices Define

Thanksgiving was upon them, tonight, Hanson would have all his friends over and announce his retirement from the military back in October, and also, he would be asking Aubree to be his girlfriend. Caleb and Hazel were excited, they knew what their father had planned, but they didn't know about the retirement yet, Hanson figured it would be a nice surprise for them. Steven knew everything, though. Hanson took it upon himself to handle cooking the entire Thanksgiving dinner, as well cleaning the whole house. Everyone would be arriving around 4:30 pm for dinner at 5 pm, tonight was going to be amazing, Hanson could feel it in his bones. All he prayed for was that nothing went wrong, the last time he thought his life was perfect, Caylee was taken away from him, and Hanson never wanted to feel that pain again.

Hanson was cooking a turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, homemade bread, gravy, and a decent assortment of pies; apple, pumpkin, banana crème. It was going to be a good spread of food and enough turkey to make sandwiches until Christmas time. The house had been cleaned spotless. Hanson handled the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and his room. Caleb, Hazel, and Steven had to clean theirs. Hanson did all the laundry and dishes as he used them to cut back on the amount of work later on. Hanson also set up the big table to hold everyone which would include Thatcher, Ella, Ricky, Vincent, Nikki, Aubree, Sawyer, Grant, Heather, Dustin, Raelyn, Taylor, Franklin, Eli, and Sylvia. Of course, Hazel, Caleb, Steven, and Hanson would be there too, so it was going to be a big group, but there was no better way to spend the holiday than to have all family and friends there.

The time was 4:15 pm and people had begun to arrive, Aubree being one of the firsts. Following her was everyone else by 4:45 pm. Hanson got everything set up on a folding table against the wall in the dining room as everyone moved to the table.

"Thank you for inviting us, Hanson," Heather said lightly.

"We're all close friends now, making up the Alpha Wing squadron," Sawyer remarked with a smile. "Speaking of which, Hanson, why weren't you at drill for the beginning of November?"

Aubree glanced towards Hanson; he hadn't gone to drill weekend? Why was she just finding out now? "Yeah, we missed you. Major Belmore led everything, those five," Sylvia pointed to Thatcher, Vincent, Nikki, Ella, and Ricky, "said you were too busy,"

"I'll explain everything once you sit down. I have something I want everyone to hear," Hanson told them as they looked at one another but took a seat regardless, then looked back at him. "You won't be seeing me at Fort Riddari anymore," he stated as they gasped in shock. "I'm no longer the base leader, Major Belmore is,"

"What? Are you...being transferred?" Dustin asked quickly.

Hanson shook his head, "No. Some of you may remember that I joined the military twelve years ago in October 2008 at fourteen years old after bonding with Toothless. This past October, I did not resign my contract for service when offered,"

Now their eyes widened, except for six peoples. "Wait, what do you mean, Hanson?" Aubree questioned.

"After the sixth tour ended, I did a lot of thinking over five months. When October hit, and I was asked about resigning, I declined the offer. I did not resign my contract for military service. I have been retired since October 1st," Hanson informed.

"Daddy, you quit the military?" Hazel asked in surprise.

"Yes I did," Hanson nodded to her.

"B-But why? You loved it there?" Aubree mentioned.

"True. I do love the military, and I had enjoyed my time there even when some of those times weren't so great. Being twenty-six now, almost twenty-seven in February. I just want an average life, working five days a week, eight or so hours a day. I want to be home to get my kids off the bus. I want to spend the weekends with them. I want to be more active in their lives, and I can't do that with the military, so I did not resign my service contract," Hanson explained.

"Wow, so you're like, done-done then?" Sylvia blinked.

"That is correct. My Dad and five others knew of the choice I made. I've kept it a secret to tell everyone at the same time," Hanson replied to her.

"S-So we will get to see you more?" Hazel asked looking as if she were about to cry.

"That's right princess. Daddy will be around a lot more now," Hanson smiled, Caleb and Hazel got up from their seats and hugged him tightly. Aubree couldn't believe it, Hanson was out of the military by choice. Given a choice to resign or give it up, he gave it up for his children. In a way, it made her feel better to know he was out of such a dangerous lifestyle. Since her leaving, Aubree feared him being killed on tour and she didn't know if she could handle something like that happening to the man she loved with all her heart.

Hanson released from the hug with his children and looked at Aubree with a smile, "I'm proud of you son, your mother would be too," Steven told him. This time of year was always hard for him and his father because they lost Hanson's mom and Steven's wife right after Thanksgiving all those years ago.

"Thanks, Dad. I do have one more thing I have to do before we eat," Hanson stated as everyone looked at him curiously, Hazel and Caleb grinned after Hanson nodded to them. The two children hurried over to Aubree as she pulled her to her feet and brought her over towards their father. "There is something I want you to hear, so you know that when I disappeared in 2008 I never forgot about you, and I hope you'll remember it for the rest of your life if we're ever apart,"

Aubree's eyes widened a bit, but she nodded to him as Caleb started the CD player and turned it up. "All right," Aubree said to him.

"I wrote this for you the night before I left for Basic Training," Hanson told her as Aubree blushed a little. _"_ _If you want to know..."_ he began as Aubree stood there to listen to him. _"Tomorrow morning I have to leave. But wherever I may be, best believe I'm thinking of you. I can't believe how much I love you. All we have is here tonight. We don't want to waste this time. Give me something to remember, Baby, put your lips on mine,"_ he sang as Aubree's blush intensified. _"And I'll love you forever. Any time that we find ourselves apart..."_ he paused while the music picked up.

 _"_ _Just close your eyes, and you'll be here with me. Just look to your heart, and that's where I'll be. If you just close your eyes, till you're drifting away. You'll never be too far from me. If you close your eyes..."_ Hanson took a breath as Aubree honestly felt like she was going cry listening to this song that Hanson had written for her before he left for Basic.

 _"_ _I know I'm gonna see you again. But promise me that you won't forget, 'cause as long as you remember. A part of us will be together. So even when you're fast asleep, look for me inside your dreams. Keep believing in what we're sharing, and even when I'm not there to tell you,"_ another pause as Hanson saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

 _"_ _I'll, I'll love, love you forever. Any time that I can't be where you are,"_ he sang out as the girls around the table watched in adoration. _"Just close your eyes, and you'll be here with me. Just look to your heart, and that's where I'll be. If you just close your eyes, till you're drifting away. You'll never be too far from me. If you close your eyes..."_

 _"_ _Is there anywhere that far? Any time you're feeling low, is there anywhere that love cannot reach? Oh no! It could be anywhere on earth. It could be anywhere I'll be. Oh, baby if you want to see..."_ Hanson took her hand in his and brought her close to him, staring into her eyes. _"Just close your eyes, and you'll be here with me. Look to your heart, and that's where you'll be. Just close your eyes till you're drifting away. You'll never be too far from me..."_ Hanson finished as he leaned in close to her with a gentle smile on his lips. "Aubree, I love you and I always will. My children are not the only reason I didn't resign my contract; you are too."

"M-Me?" Aubree asked in shock.

"Yes, you. Not only do I want more time with my children, but you as well. I want a life with you, Aubree. I want to be with you if you'll still have me. I never stopped thinking about you when I left for training; you were always on my mind and in my heart. Caylee knew that and didn't mind. I walked away from you once, and I won't miss the chance again. Will you be my girlfriend?" Hanson asked.

Aubree let those unshed tears fall from her blue eyes as she nodded to him with a smile. "I will, Hanson," she replied as Hanson closed the gap between them by pressing his lips to hers in a soft but deep kiss. The room burst into applause for the new couple! After a moment, the kiss broke as he hugged her tightly. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hanson replied, "And now, it's time for us to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner before it gets cold!" he announced as everyone cheered in agreement while getting up to get a plate of food. This night had been perfect. There was so much that happened to lead up to the moment where Hanson ended up with the girl he fell in love with all those years ago and thought he lost his chance when he joined the military and yet, that same choice to join brought him, Aubree, again when she joined. Hanson went through so much to get where he was now, a father of two, and boyfriend to his first crush.

While sitting down to dinner, he looked around at the smiling faces of his friends, family, and girlfriend. What could make this better? Everyone he cared about in one place, everyone safe and together. In this moment of time, Hanson realized that all his choices got him where he was tonight. The choices that would lead him to his future. Hanson now understood that he didn't before. Your choices defined your future, and all of Hanson's decisions gave him real happiness.

 **~Author's Note;** _All right my friends and fans, this ends Choices Define. A story where Hanson finally understands that his choices defined his future and brought him happiness. I hope everyone enjoyed this and now I will be working on the newest story; Moving Forward, a modern Hiccup and Elsa pairing! Thank you for the continued support everyone! -Nightstar Fury._


End file.
